Nutrire
by solene
Summary: Une exploration dans une des zones inexplorées de la Cité. Gervis & Co à la poursuite de Rayan l'insouciante du temps qui passe ! Une préquelle de Explorer, et après… ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Nutrire_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K

**Spoiler** : Aucun. Saison 1.

**Résumé** : Une "exploration" dans une des zones inexplorées de la Cité. Gervis & Co à la poursuite de Rayan l'insouciante du temps qui passe ! Une préquelle de "Explorer, et après… ?"

**Disclaimer** : Alors… Pas d'argent perçu. La série Stargate Atlantis et tout le toutim ne m'appartiennent pas. (On peut toujours rêver… Ça ne peut pas faire de mal…) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Par contre, les personnages de Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck m'appartiennent. (C'est déjà ça… Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit le contraire ! Non mais ! lol)

**Note :** Vous ne verrez pas forcément les persos de la série. Seuls quelques persos récurrents pointeront leur nez.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux pour qui ça intrigue, "_nutrire_" vient du latin et veut dire nourrir. Les explications viendront plus tard. Mais vous pouvez toujours me faire part de vos avis ! lol

**Note spéciale :** Je te tiens particulièrement à remercier Sady pour ses avis qui m'ont beaucoup aidés dans la rédaction de cette fic ! Et à Tiphaine pour m'avoir poussée à la faire ! Gros bisous à vous deux ! Je vous adore !

**Chapitre 01**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Le Lieutenant Dan Gervis soupira pour la énième fois. Il s'attira les foudres du Docteur Beckett qui commençait à en avoir assez de ces manifestations d'impatience.

" Lieutenant. Cessez vos soupirs. Cela n'ira pas plus vite pour autant et ça ne fait que m'agacer. Vous ne voudriez pas rester une semaine de plus, non ? "

Le Lieutenant secoua la tête avec assez de vigueur. Ce qui fit sourire Carson. " _Ces militaires… Tous les mêmes !_ " Il put donc finir son examen sur ce patient impatient de sortir de l'infirmerie. D'habitude, c'était un patient assez calme. Mais là, Carson voyait bien que quelque chose le démangeait sérieusement. Il s'agitait comme piqué par des puces. Il avait dû lui confisquer sa radio depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à appeler ses subordonnés tous les quarts d'heure ! Et il avait dû lui passer un énième savon quand il l'avait retrouvé encore une fois hors des murs de l'infirmerie ! Oh… Pas si loin que ça. Car sa cheville droite ne pouvait pas encore soutenir son poids. Rien que d'y penser, cela énervait Carson. Cela lui rappelait trop le comportement d'un certain Major qu'il fallait surveiller comme le lait sur le feu…

Pourtant… Les raisons de son impatience étaient en contradiction avec les raisons de son séjour à l'infirmerie. Même si cela avait trait à une seule et même personne. Carson secoua la tête en grommelant en gaélique tout en vérifiant l'état de ladite cheville naguère foulée. Puis, satisfait, il passa à l'examen de l'épaule gauche qui avait été déboîtée. Maintenant, le Lieutenant pourrait démettre et remettre son épaule à tout va. **(1)** Mais ce n'était pas lui qui le lui dirait ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il voie le lieutenant tous les quatre matins ! Ce qu'il l'agaçait énormément. Il était certain qu'il le reverrait plus souvent avec ses comparses maintenant… Rien que pour les entraînements, sans parler des missions. Il en était sûr.

Il soupira. Ce qui lui valut un regard étonné du Lieutenant. Il continua à vérifier les muscles de l'épaule et les tendons qui avaient pris un bon étirement hors norme. Les grimaces du Lieutenant prouvait qu'il fallait encore une immobilisation partielle du bras.

" Bon… Votre cheville est guérie. Malgré le traitement que vous lui avait fait subir… " Il haussa un sourcil coléreux à l'encontre du Lieutenant qui déglutit. " Elle aurait pu cicatriser beaucoup plus vite. Les consignes que je donne ne sont pas des perles au pourceaux ! La prochaine fois, je pourrais bien vous faire endurer votre convalescence dans des conditions plus agréables à tout mon personnel… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! "

" Oui, Docteur. Très bien. " lâcha tout penaud le Lieutenant qui ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'il lui réserverait sinon.

" Bien… ! Pour votre épaule, c'est une autre histoire. Elle devra encore être immobilisée quinze jours environ. Enfin… Cela dépend de ce que vous ferez avec entre-temps ! Ça risque d'être beaucoup plus long, vu la fréquence à laquelle vous semblait vouloir me rendre visite… Allez vous rhabiller. Vous pourrez sortir quand j'en aurait fini avec vous. "

Le Lieutenant fronça des sourcils pour comprendre tandis que Beckett lui confectionnait une écharpe sur mesure pour immobiliser son épaule. Il alla se changer rapidement malgré son épaule qui ne l'aidait pas encore. Lorsqu'il revint, la lueur qui éclaira ses yeux noisette indiqua qu'il avait compris. Il fit une grimace de dépit avant de répondre.

" La chance ne nous sourit pas, Docteur. Ces derniers mois, ça a été de la folie. A croire qu'on attire la guigne ! "

" C'est valable pour toutes les équipes, Lieutenant. "

" Oui. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça attend que nous pour nous sauter dessus… "

" Pour une équipe ayant des ennuis à plus en finir, je crois que SGA1 est en première tête ! Mais, il est vrai que dernièrement, vous les rattrapez… Je préférerais que vous évitiez au possible de suivre leur exemple ! "

" Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas par plaisir qu'on atterrit chez vous… " finit par grincer Gervis.

" Oui. Oui. Je le comprends très bien, Lieutenant. Loin de moi l'idée de vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Mais vous auriez pu éviter d'arriver cette fois dans mon infirmerie. "

" Je ne pensais pas non plus vous rendre visite ainsi… " ironisa Gervis.

" Je vois… Mais pourquoi avoir eu recours à cette forme d'entraînement ? "

" Parce que certains ont une prédilection pour. En combat rapproché, on ne se bat qu'en dernier recours à mains nues. Et on a été assez souvent dans cette situation pour que je veuille que tous les membres de mon équipe aient toutes les chances de leur côté… "

" Oui. Evidemment. C'est un aspect que je ne peux imaginer, en tant que Docteur. Mais c'est votre quotidien. "

" Oui… On est en guerre avec au moins deux peuples : les Wraiths et les Geniis. Cela fait beaucoup à prendre en compte en mission. On ne sait jamais qui va nous tomber dessus. " finit par hausser des épaules le Lieutenant. Enfin, d'une épaule.

" En effet… On en est tous au même point. Mais je voudrais éclaircir une chose avec vous. "

" Laquelle ? "

" Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé pour votre "accident" à l'entraînement, ni de la personne concernée. Mais j'ai une bonne idée. Cependant, je voudrais que vous me le disiez clairement et sans détours douteux comme vos collègues en ont baratiné le Sergent Bates. Je suis médecin et je sais reconnaître l'intervention d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Là, il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne pour vous faire cela. Et vous auriez dit qui depuis longtemps sinon. Alors ? " Carson finit par croiser les bras avec ce fameux air du paternel sermonnant un de ses fils. **(2)**

Le Lieutenant s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait jamais à être stoïque avec le Docteur Beckett. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être le gamin pris en faute. Surtout maintenant. Il était en plein sous les projecteurs du docteur. Pris au piège comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Le Docteur Beckett lui rappelait trop son père finalement par certains aspects.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

_**Début du flash-back**_

L'entraînement avait débuté comme à l'habitude. C'est-à-dire tous les jours. Etant cantonnés pour au moins une semaine à la base, manque de missions oblige, le Lieutenant Dan Gervis avait pris la décision de peaufiner leur aptitude au combat rapproché. Ce qui sous-entendait la lutte au corps à corps, le combat aux bâtons version Teyla Emmagan (Autant apprendre les autres techniques. Ça peut toujours servir.) et surtout le combat à l'arme blanche. Là, le couteau de combat notamment.

Il en avait plus que marre d'être réduit à cette extrémité les trois quarts du temps pendant les missions. Il voulait donc que tous les membres de son équipe, " S_ans exception ! _", puissent se défendre et attaquer avec ce moyen ou une autre arme. Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient perdu leur armement à cause de peuplades craintives voire hostiles et qu'ils avaient fini par être attaqués par ces derniers ou des Geniis plus observateurs que la moyenne… La décision avait été vite prise. Dans cette galaxie s'était surtout le maniement du couteau qui prédominait contre des groupes hostiles autochtones. Et ils en avaient assez rencontré pour établir une de ces foutues statistiques !

Donc… Entraînement poussé sur le couteau de combat.

Ils en étaient à leur quatrième jour quand il décida de prendre en main Rayan. Il avait réussi à l'acculer à promettre de venir _sérieusement_ s'entraîner avec eux. Il l'avait donc pris pour partenaire pour cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'impliquer dans ce type de combat. Mais il l'avait mise au pied du mur en lui arguant qu'il devait être sûr qu'elle puisse vraiment se défendre en cas de pépin. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort si elle en venait à être encore séparée d'eux sans qu'il ait pu au moins lui fournir les moyens de se protéger. Elle avait rechigné jusqu'à la dernière minute. Et c'était une adversaire maussade et involontaire qu'il avait eu en face de lui. Il avait perdu son calme. Là, il l'avouait volontiers. Elle avait fini par le mettre en rogne à faire sa tête de mule. Il l'avait donc juste avertie qu'il allait franchement l'attaquer pour lui montrer ce qu'il l'attendait si elle continuait sur cette voie.

Evidemment, il y était allé assez franco. Ce qu'il avait momentanément oublié, c'était qu'elle avait déjà eu à vivre un épisode pareil. Et il en avait eu pour ses frais.

**-oooo-**

" Rayan ! Cesse de faire ta tête de mule ! Bon sang ! Je ne veux pas avoir un membre de mon équipe qui ne sache pas se défendre au couteau ! Tu sais bien combien de fois on a perdu nos armes ? Et qu'on s'est retrouvé sans moyens de défense à longue porté ? " s'énervait Gervis.

" Ça, je le sais ! J'y étais, je te le rappelle ! Mais je voie pas en quoi je devrais me plier à cette mascarade ! Je suis une _civile_ ! Une _scientifique_ ! C'est vous les militaires ! Vous devez me protéger, non ? C'est pas votre boulot ? "

" Rayan… ! Pour une fois, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de te retrancher derrière ce "mur" ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves encore une fois séparée de nous sans moyens de te défendre. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Tu n'auras pas toujours un Beretta à portée de main. Je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à mourir sans que tu ais pu te défendre jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te retrouver pour t'aider ! "

Gervis avait eu le soutien silencieux des deux autres. Elle avait capitulé.

" D'accord… Si vous vous y mettez tous… Mais ne te plains pas ! Tu es averti que je ne voulais pas le faire ! "

" Oui. Oui. D'accord. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir savoir que tu pourras te protéger convenablement à l'avenir. "

" Allez. Qu'on en finisse. J'ai autre chose à faire, moi. Je ne peux pas me tourner les pouces comme vous. "

" Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir du travail ! " ironisa Gervis.

" C'est ça. Moque-toi. C'est pas parce que je suis cantonnée à l'équipe de la maintenance informatique que je n'ai rien à faire ! "

" Ouais… Je demande à voir. Tu dois glander souvent. Le Docteur McKay répare pratiquement tout le temps les systèmes, quand c'est pas le Docteur Zelenka ou le Docteur Grodin. "

" Pfff… Je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais m'immiscer sur leurs plates-bandes. Ils ont fait clairement comprendre que personne ne devait essayer de réparer les système sans supervision de leur part. Un mémo a circulé. Et comme ils font généralement eux-mêmes la réparation… Je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais effectuer les réparations moi-même pour m'attirer leurs foudres au final. J'ai horreur d'être sermonnée pour un boulot que j'ai fait correctement. "

" Mais oui… Mais revenons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse ! Mets-toi en position ! "

" Pour quoi faire ? C'est qu'une perte de temps ! "

" Rayan ! "

" Quoi ? "

" Tu le sais très bien. M'oblige pas à le répéter. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse-pieds quand tu t'y mets ! "

" Parle pour toi ! C'est qui qui recule des quatre fers depuis dix minutes pour un entraînement au couteau ! "

" Qui voudrait d'un pareil entraînement ! "

" Les personnes qui veulent faire des vieux os dans cette galaxie ! "

" Cela m'indiffère ! "

" RAYAN ! Ça suffit ! En position ! Ou tu vas le regretter… "

Là, elle avait obéi de mauvaise grâce en traînant les pieds au possible. Ce qui avait fini d'agacer Gervis, déjà plus que passablement énervé par l'attitude de Rayan. Son attitude maussade et sa répugnance manifeste d'obéir à cet ordre somme toute logique et vital à sa future survie étayaient la colère de Gervis à son encontre.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne veut pas vivre ou quoi ? Rhaaa ! Qu'elle m'énerve !_ "

" Je vais t'attaquer. "

" Oui. C'est ça. Attaque-moi. Ce sera la totale. "

" Rayan ! "

" Gervis ! "

" Non de non ! Quel âne buté ! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort ! "

" Pour être comme tous ces militaires ! Je suis une _civile_ ! Une _scientifique_ ! Bon sang ! "

" Merci de nous mettre tous dans le même sac ! "

" Rhaaa ! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Je te croyais au-dessus du lot ! Apparemment, je me suis trompée ! "

" _Nondenondenondenon_ ! Tu ne partiras pas de cette salle avant qu'on en ait fini ! S'il faut qu'on y passe plusieurs jours de plus ou des semaines, je m'en fous ! Mais on ne repartira pas en mission tant que je n'aurais pas décidé que tu as un niveau acceptable pour te défendre ! Et n'espère pas te défiler ! J'en référerai au Docteur Weir. Tu peux être sure que je saurais trouver les arguments pour qu'elle me donne raison. "

Elle souffla entre ses dents de dépit. Mais elle se mit en position. Le couteau d'entraînement en plastique lesté semblait pas à sa place dans sa main. Mais Gervis n'en avait cure. Si elle tenait à maintenir cette attitude revêche face aux armes, elle allait le regretter. Il l'attaqua donc brusquement comme le ferait un Genii vicieux : en changeant de main porteuse dans son attaque.

Il ne s'attendit pas à sa réaction immédiate et brutale. Toute son attitude changea du tout au tout. Tout se déroula en à peine en quelques secondes. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif pour lui bloquer le bras par un coup descendant de son avant-bras droit avant de lui assener un coup de coude à la tempe droite à la suite, ce qui l'étourdit. Tandis qu'un de ses pieds s'enroulait autour de sa cheville droite, elle lui prit aussitôt le bras gauche avec lequel il l'avait attaqué, lui prit méchamment le poignet pour lui faire une clé bloquante et l'envoya valser dans les airs par-dessus elle. A ce moment-là, il sentit son épaule craquer et se déboîter, et sa cheville lui apprit à son atterrissage brutal qu'elle ne pourrait plus le soutenir. La douleur eut fini de lui couper le souffle quand son épaule meurtrie percuta également le sol. Et l'inconscience le prit dans ses rets.

**-oooo-**

Ce n'est qu'à son réveil à l'infirmerie qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Son épaule gauche était bandée si serrée que son bras était totalement immobilisé. Idem pour sa cheville droite. Et en prime, il avait été attaché au lit. Ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivée du Docteur Beckett, alerté par le monitoring, qu'il avait pu être libéré des sangles. Il avait appris que cela faisait trois jours qu'il était inconscient et qu'ils avaient dû l'attacher car il se débattait dans son sommeil au risque d'aggraver ses blessures.

Tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'était une Rayan transformée qui l'attaquait comme un combattant aguerri. Mais c'était surtout son regard glacial. Et son visage sans vie. Il avait rêvé de ce regard. Mais il n'en avait rien dit au docteur. Il ne pouvait pas encore l'admettre.

Et quand le Sergent Bates avait fini par venir chercher des explications, il prétexta qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé : le coup à la tête. Le Sergent avait insisté jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Beckett l'expulse de son infirmerie à grand renfort d'invectives colorées avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau ! Il en avait pris pour son grade ! C'est sûr ! Dan avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire à la mine ahurie du Sergent. Le Docteur l'avait menacé de représailles toutes personnelles entre ses mains de médecin des contrôles mensuels et post-missions. La pâleur dudit Sergent avait été très éloquente. Même pas besoin de parler au Docteur Weir. Sauf s'il y tenait tant que ça à subir sa colère froide… Le Sergent Bates avait déguerpi vite fait de l'infirmerie et tout était redevenu calme, comme après une tempête. Après la pluie, le beau temps.

Dan n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps de rire. Mais il l'avait regretté ! Son épaule ne le supportait pas. Des hoquets de douleur avaient vite remplacé ses éclats de rire. Le Docteur Beckett avait alors augmenté la dose d'anti-douleurs et lui avait administré un calmant doux. Il avait fait ainsi de plus doux rêves.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Vous savez, comme dans l'Arme Fatale 2, le sergent Martin Ricks (Mel Gibbson) se démonte l'épaule pour sortir d'une camisole suite à un pari avec ses collègues policiers et ce devant la psy. Je me marre toujours autant de le voir la faire tourner en bourrique après.

**(2)** J'aime particulièrement ses scènes ! lol C'est hilarant ! Voir des militaires se ratatiner comme des gosses devant leur père… Arf ! Trop drôle !

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Une nouvelle aventure de ma petite équipe SGA9 ! Bon… C'est une préquelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand ils sont bloqués dans la Cité ? lol

L'idée des zones inexplorées m'avait trotté dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est l'occasion de la mettre en pratique !

Haaaa… L'infirmerie ! Et son Docteur Ecossais ! Miam ! J'ai pas pu résister longtemps ! lol En plus, ça me démangeait trop de faire tarabuster Bates par Carson ! Niark !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui lisent cette fic ! Même si vous ne m'envoyez pas de reviews… (Snif !)

**Note pour Sady et Tiphaine :** Mais de rien ! lol C'est tout à fait normal ! C'est la vérité pure, je le jure ! Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! Je suis toujours enchantée de vous faire plaisir ! Je me disais bien que vous _aimeriez_ la scène avec Carson ! lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 02**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Les Sergents Bart et Kruck en avaient marre. Plus que marre. Ils avaient pour la énième fois fouillé de fond en comble les zones habitées. Dans les limites de la bienséance. Et ils avaient encore fait choux blancs. Ils ne pouvaient s'arguer d'une autorisation spéciale pour _vraiment_ fouiller. C'était généralement dévolu au Sergent Bates. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tout le mal du monde à l'éviter sans que cela paraisse trop évident quand ils l'apercevaient…

Ils avaient suivi les ordres. Donc ils n'avaient qu'à attendre l'heure de visite de l'infirmerie pour faire leur rapport au Lieutenant, et aussi l'en faire sortir. Le Lieutenant était de plus en plus agité depuis qu'il ne pouvait même plus les contacter par radio. Faut dire aussi qu'il avait abusé… Normal que le Docteur Beckett la lui confisque ! Mais ils appréhendaient l'_après_. Il allait leur faire vivre l'enfer. Le Lieutenant n'avait rien à envier à Rayan, question tête de mule. Mais en tant que chef d'équipe, il voulait toujours pouvoir les joindre. Sauf que Rayan n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ils ne comptaient plus toutes les fois où ils avaient dû aller la débusquer. Avec la veine qu'ils avaient, ils allaient _encore_ fouiller les zones inexplorées. Enfin… Ils espéraient avoir un indice d'ici là pour réduire la zone parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas encourir les foudres du Docteur Weir pour être partis quasi à l'aventure…

C'est encore plus démoralisés qu'ils avaient rejoint le mess, histoire de se changer les idées.

L'effervescence de la matinée ne semblait pas être encore retombée. Et c'était toujours aussi bondé. Ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la desserte pour s'approprier café et munitions de ravitaillement. Cherchant une table ayant encore de la place pour eux, ils virent les signes du Sergent Stackhouse qui les invitait avec son équipe.

" Bonjour ! Alors… Quoi de neuf ? " demanda ce dernier.

" Bonjour ! " lancèrent à la cantonade Bart et Kruck avant s'attabler. Les autres leur répondirent de même.

" Rien… " soupira Bart. " Toujours rien. C'est vexant à force. " râla-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? "

" Oh ! C'est le Docteur Rayan. " expliqua Kruck. " Elle a _encore_ disparue. On la cherche. "

" Encore ! Ça fait la combien ? " s'étonna Stackhouse.

" Alors là… Tu me poses une colle. J'ai arrêté de compter passé la douzième fois en un mois. " avoua Kruck.

" Moi, j'ai perdu le compte. On devait en être à la trente-sixième fois il y a… voyons… quatre mois. Non. Moins. Enfin… Ça fait toujours trop de toute façon ! J'en ai ras le bol de lui courir après. " fit Bart, agacé.

" Je parie que le Lieutenant Gervis tient les comptes. " ironisa Stackhouse.

" T'en es pas loin. C'est à peine s'il ne le marque pas dans un carnet ! " se moqua Kruck. " Quand il s'agit des frasques du Docteur, il est aussi tatillon que le Sergent Bates. "

" Houla ! A ce point ? Ça doit être marrant quand il lui tombe enfin dessus… "

" Ça vaut le détour ! " renchérit Kruck, les yeux pétillants de malice. " Rien qu'à voir comme ils se chamaillent, j'en ai le fou rire ! Comme divertissement, on ne fait pas mieux. "

" Ça. C'est sûr. Mais ça ne me fait pas rire ce qui se passe avant d'en arriver là… On se tape tout le boulot de recherche. Et quand on la trouve enfin, elle est toujours prise dans son trip ! Je rêve ou, à chaque fois, elle semble s'étonner de nous voir débarquer ? " maugréa Bart.

" Non. Tu rêves pas. Elle est toujours dans son petit monde. Ce serait plutôt la gamine boudeuse obligée d'arrêter de jouer. Elle râle à n'en plus finir quand le Lieutenant la force d'arrêter. " expliqua Kruck.

" Eh ben ! Vous êtes gâtés ! " compatit Stackhouse.

" Tu peux le dire ! Pris entre deux têtes de mule ! " appuya Bart.

" Ils ont presque le même caractère. Ça fait des étincelles ! " dit Kruck avant de se mettre à rire.

" Ouais. Militaire contre scientifique... Heureusement que dans mon équipe on n'a pas de civil. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir longtemps avec un scientifique qui nous ferait tourner en bourrique comme la vôtre. " constata Stackhouse.

" Oh… C'est une habitude à prendre. Une fois que tu as fini par mettre de côté leur comportement fantasque, tu t'y fais très vite. C'est comme un chien fou. Tu l'apprécies même s'il va faire des bêtises. "

" Attends, Kruck… Me dis pas que tu compares le Docteur Rayan à un chien fou ! " s'ébahit Stackhouse.

" Nan… A une puce survoltée ! " enfonça Kruck.

" Je crois que c'est pire comme comparaison. " commenta le Sergent de SGA12, mais il souriait.

Bart s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange au commentaire de son coéquipier. Reprenant son souffle, malgré le rire, il mit son grain de sel :

" C'est tout à fait elle ! Elle tient pas longtemps en place. Au grand agacement de notre Lieutenant ! "

" S'il le pouvait, je crois qu'il lui mettrait une laisse... Il a même essayé de lui coller un traceur à plusieurs reprises. " exposa Kruck.

" C'est vrai ! Il l'a fait ! " Stackhouse se demandait bien comment cela se déroulait dans cette équipe pour que leur chef en vienne à cette extrémité.

" Yep ! " opina Bart. " Mais ça n'a jamais tenu longtemps. Elle finissait par s'en apercevoir. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le déloger ou de le court-circuiter. Une fois, le Lieutenant a fini par se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait planqué sur Kavanagh. Il était furax. On l'a finalement retrouvée à l'autre bout de la Cité, cette fois-là. "

Le bip insistant de la montre de Kruck retentit et il l'arrêta aussitôt.

" T'as un rendez-vous ? "

" Nan… Presque, Stackhouse. On doit aller repêcher notre Lieutenant de l'infirmerie. " expliqua Kruck.

" Oh… Mais… Minute ! C'est qui qui l'a envoyé chez Beckett, finalement ? " tenta-t-il de leur soutirer.

" Ça… On peut pas le dire. Tu connais le Sergent Bates. Il nous a bassiné pendant des heures. Si on te le dit, on peut être sûr qu'il y a une oreille indiscrète qui va aller tout lui cafter. " lui murmura Bart.

En se faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Cette fouine de Professeur McCarffy était juste derrière. Il leur tournait le dos, assis à une autre tablée. Il n'avait jamais pu digérer la _blague_ de Rayan. Enfin… Elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça. _Expérimentation in vivo_ plutôt, s'il se rappelait bien. **(1)**

" Bon. Sur ce… On te laisse. " Kruck se leva en le saluant de la tête. " On a un Lieutenant bouillonnant de dire ses quatre vérités à notre puce de scientifique. "

" Bonne chance pour votre mission ! Nous, on est bloqués ici depuis trop de temps… " fit Bart en rejoignant son comparse qui s'éloignait.

" A vous aussi ! " leur lança Stackhouse.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Parcourant les couloirs de la Cité en direction de la salle de briefing, les trois membres de SGA1 discutaient d'une des nombreuses références culturelles terrestres. Teyla avait soulevé la question en demandant au Major une précision de langage. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'avait dit le Major à propos du Docteur Beckett.

" Voyons… Comment dire… " hésita Sheppard.

" Monsieur. Je crois que vous devriez commencer par un exemple. " lui vint en aide Ford.

" Vous êtes bien gentil, Lieutenant. Mais là, je sèche… "

" Quel exemple ? " demanda Teyla.

" Euh… Souvent les expressions terriennes sont plus compréhensibles avec un exemple pour les illustrer. Vous comprendriez mieux avec quelque chose qui vous est familier. " expliqua Ford.

" Ha ! J'ai trouvé ! Les Geniis ! " s'illumina Sheppard, après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion. " Ils sont une bonne comparaison, ceux-là… "

" Oui… Bien sûr ! " acquiesça Ford.

" Qu'est-ce que l'eau et les Geniis ont en rapport ? " s'étonna Teyla.

" Ben… Vous vous souvenez de la première fois qu'on les a rencontré ? " **(2)**

" Oui, Major. "

" Vous vous rappelez ce que vous nous avez dit sur ce que vous saviez d'eux ? "

" Oui. Qu'ils étaient un peuple de fermiers très productifs mais durs en commerce. "

" Tout à fait. … On en est bien revenu ! " grinça Sheppard.

" Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport… "

" C'est qu'ils se déguisaient. " intervint Ford.

" Comment ça ? "

" Ils se faisaient passer pour plus bêtes qu'ils n'étaient. Ils nous leurraient. Ils faisaient croire bêtes et gentils alors qu'ils nous cachaient toute leur technologie et qu'ils soient des militaires entraînés. " ragea Sheppard.

" Haaa… Je vois. Ils se présentaient aux autres sous une autre apparence. "

" Voilà. C'est ça. " opina Ford.

" Mais pourquoi : "qui dort" ? "

" Parce que l'on ne peut voir ni connaître la force des remous au fond d'une eau calme d'apparence en surface. On dit que l'eau "dort". " explicita Sheppard. " On ne peut pas voir ce qui nous est caché. "

" D'accord… Mais c'est bizarre de comparer le Docteur Beckett à une eau qui dort. " insista Teyla.

" Ce n'est pas vous qu'il menace d'examens avec des tas de prises de sang et de centaines de piqûres ! " s'offusqua le Major. " Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il les mette à exécution ! "

Teyla ne lui fit qu'un grand sourire en réponse.

" Ouais… Evidemment, il a ses chouchous. " maugréa Sheppard.

" Allons, Major. " média Teyla. " Vous faites toujours une remarque ou une chose qui l'agace. Il est très gentil pourtant, avec moi. "

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ! " Sheppard prit Ford à partie. " Il a ses têtes ! "

" Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Mais Teyla n'a pas tort. "

" C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous liguez contre moi ! " constata le Major en écartant les mains devant lui, paumes vers le haut, en signe de détresse.

" Mais non ! Major… On ne fait que dire ce qui se passe. " appuya Teyla.

" Pfff ! " fit Sheppard en levant les yeux au plafond. " Ça n'empêche qu'il faut se méfier de cet Ecossais ! Il a beau avoir l'air inoffensif, il a une fâcheuse tendance à s'y reprendre à plus d'une fois pour faire une piqûre ! "

" Je crois, Major, qu'il le fait exprès quand vous rechignez. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. " intervint Ford.

" Non. Je maintiens que Beckett cache bien son jeu. Il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort. " se buta Sheppard.

" Enfin… Major. Vous exagérez un peu… " tempéra Teyla.

Le Major allait lui répondre quand il reconnut deux membres de l'équipe SGA9 qui allaient les croiser. C'était l'équipe qui avait agacé le Sergent Bates et continuait à l'intriguer depuis trois semaines maintenant. Tellement agacé, que ledit Sergent le relançait régulièrement pour l'autoriser à les interroger plus en avant sur l'incident en salle d'entraînement qui avait valu l'envoi à l'infirmerie de leur chef d'équipe. Déjà, trois jours après les faits, il l'avait bassiné pendant une bonne heure ! Il avait réussi à tempérer le chef de la sécurité au prix d'un grand effort verbal et, surtout, en ayant recours à son autorité… Le Sergent avait beau être trop tatillon pour le bien de tout le monde sur Atlantis, il n'avait pas tort d'insister sur le compte-rendu de l'incident. Même lui se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce rapport… Et il voulait des explications.

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) **Le Professeur McCarffy est de mon invention. La _blague_ de Rayan à son encontre est mentionnée dans une fic qui n'a pas encore été publiée. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas encore finie. Désolée…

**(2)** Référence à l'épisode 108 "Underground/".

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Je m'amuse toujours autant à les faire parler entre eux. Mes petits persos sont trop amusants à faire jouer ! Je me marrais bien en écrivant la scène du mess !

Bon… J'avoue. C'est presque un crossover. lol C'est surtout centré sur SGA9, mais je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de m'essayer avec les autres persos ! Deviendrai-je moins peureuse ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Au risque de me répéter encore… Et non, je ne deviens pas sénile ! J'ai encore le temps ! lol Je tiens à remercier mes deux camarades auteurs sans qui cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est ! J'ai nommé… Sady et Tiphaine ! Applaudissez les gagnantes ! lol Je crois que je vais aller prendre mes pilules, moi…

**Pour Alhenorr :** Ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Je m'y remets ! J'aurais mauvaise conscience de te laisser mourir de faim ! lol Hoooo ! Le jeu de mots ! lol

**Chapitre 03**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

_**Début du flash-back**_

Trois semaines plus tôt. Trois jours après l'accident à l'entraînement du Lieutenant Gervis.

Le chef de la sécurité d'Atlantis, autrement dit le Sergent Bates, prit à partie le Major Sheppard, responsable militaire de l'expédition Pégase. Cette réunion improvisée eut lieu dans le bureau du Major. **(1)** C'était le compte-rendu des interrogatoires, presque complets, que le Sergent avait effectué, comme à son habitude pour tous les incidents survenant sur la base. Sheppard en aurait préféré éviter certains, qu'il jugeait trop évidents pour valoir un rapport. Mais la bureaucratie… quand tu nous tiens… Et elle tenait ferment le Sergent ! Et il devait malheureusement lire tous les rapports… même les plus barbants. D'ailleurs… il rangeait souvent ceux de Bates dans cette catégorie. Pour s'éviter une lecture de plus, il avait accepté cette fois une réunion pour discuter de l'incident qui avait valu un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie d'un de ses hommes officiers lors d'un banal entraînement. Et du coup, il pouvait éviter une autre migraine à faire le cobaye activateur de technologie Ancienne pour McKay par la même occasion !

" Sergent. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment le Lieutenant… " Il consulta le mémo devant lui. " … Gervis de SGA9 a pu finir ainsi à l'infirmerie ? "

" Monsieur. J'ai effectué les interrogatoires et- "

" Me dites pas que vous avez utilisé les pinces ! " ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le Major.

Sortant de la bouche de Bates, la moindre remarque d'une enquête sonnait comme parole de tortionnaire. Parfois, Sheppard se demandait s'il n'était pas tenté d'en arriver comme au temps de l'Inquisition…

" Euh… Non. Major. " hésita Bates, un peu décontenancé par la remarque à brûle-pourpoint de son supérieur.

" Tant mieux ! De toute façon, on n'en a pas. Et ça ne manque pas. "

" Si vous le dites… Pour en revenir au rapport, je n'ai pu relever la version du Lieutenant Gervis. Le Docteur Beckett ne m'a pas laissé l'interroger. "

Sheppard faillit dire bravo. Mais il put se laisser à hausser un sourcil d'interrogation.

" Comment ça ? "

" Le Docteur Beckett m'a interdit de recevoir la déposition du Lieutenant. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que le Docteur Beckett m'a rapporté. " contra le Major. " Son mémo est très… _explicite_ sur les circonstances de votre _tentative_ d'interrogatoire forcé. "

" Mais, monsieur ! "

" Vous auriez pu vous abstenir d'insister alors que le Lieutenant venait tout juste de se réveiller… Le Docteur Beckett a été très _contrarié_ par votre attitude. Il ne mâche pas ses mots. " fit Sheppard en tapotant de l'index un feuillet qui trônait juste devant lui. Il eut la satisfaction de voir le Sergent blêmir. Beckett avait dû être très clair. Très. Les check-up du Sergent allaient être… douloureux. Ou à tout le moins, très désagréables. " Mais vous pouvez toujours me faire part des explications des autres membres de l'équipe. "

" Oui, Major. " Bates se réfugia dans ses notes. " D'après les Sergents Kruck et Bart et le Docteur Rayan, le Lieutenant Gervis aurait reçu les coups suite à un entraînement au couteau en groupe à son instigation. Il aurait demandé aux trois membres de son équipe de l'attaquer pour mettre en pratique une technique qu'ils avaient répétée. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé le Docteur Rayan, car elle l'a déconcentré en lui portant un coup au côté qu'il a pu aisément bloqué. Mais les deux autres en ont profité pour le mettre au tapis. Seulement, ils se sont laissé emporté à cause de… " Il consulta ses notes en citant : " la remarque précédante du Lieutenant qui disait "qu'ils ne pourraient tenir tête à sa grand-mère s'ils ne s'accordaient pas en attaquant". Fin de citation. Ils m'ont affirmé qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que le Lieutenant se laisserait surprendre comme ça, ni qu'il se bloquerait pas au moins une des attaques. Il en ressort qu'il a été déstabilisé par le coup à la tête en premier et qu'il n'a pu réagir à la suite. La douleur lui a fait perdre connaissance et ils ont dû appeler d'urgence le Docteur Beckett. Cependant, je doute que cela se soit passé ainsi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans leur histoire. Je n'ai pas pu les prendre chacun à part. Ils ont très bien pu se concerter avant. Surtout que le Docteur Rayan n'a pu être disponible que deux jours après. "

" Cela m'a l'air très plausible. Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à redire… "

" Je ne sais pas où _vraiment_ leur version cloche, mais il y a une chose dont je suis _sûr_ : ils cachent un fait. Les versions du Sergent Bart et du Docteur Rayan ne faisaient que corroborer celle du Sergent Kruck. A part quelques détails sur leur propre attitude lors des faits. C'est trop concordant pour être vrai ! "

" Sergent, vous allez un peu loin ! Si vous voulez les accuser d'avoir menti, il vous faut plus que de vagues spéculations basées sur votre intuition. "

" Cependant, je suis sûr que- "

" Vous l'êtes un peu trop, Sergent. Vous devriez réfléchir plus posément avant d'accuser. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez pratiquement soupçonné tout le monde sur cette base sans raison valable ? Et pour ne trouver personne n'ayant commis les faits que vous reprochiez ? "

" Mais ! "

" _Mais_ rien du tout. Je ne vous autoriserais pas à mettre les membres de SGA9 en porte-à-faux sur des élucubrations. Il est hors de question d'en arriver à les interroger comme des ennemis pour savoir une hypothétique autre vérité ! "

" Major… Je… "

" Quoi ? "

" En tant que responsable de la sécurité de la Cité, il est de mon devoir de tout mettre en œuvre pour assurer la sécurité de l'ensemble du personnel. Je ne peux faire mon travail si je ne peux enquêter. "

" Sergent… Entre enquêter et faire des interrogatoires à tout va, il y a un abîme. Vous savez bien qu'il y a des limites ! Je suis du même avis que le Docteur Weir sur la question : pas d'abus de pouvoir. Ce qui sous-entend ici : pas d'interrogatoires sans preuves à l'appui comme si les personnes étaient coupables d'avance. Depuis quand se met-on à accuser sans preuve ? Tout le monde est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Quand vous aurez autre chose, de plus consistant, je reconsidérais la question. Cependant, il est hors de question d'en arriver aux extrêmes pour une telle peccadille ! On ne parle pas dans ce cas d'infiltration ennemie ou de sabotage, ni même de tentative de meurtre. Ce n'est juste qu'un accident au cours d'un entraînement… "

" Mais, Major ! Ils- "

" _Ils_ ont répondu à vos questions. " le coupa Sheppard. Ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à se durcir. " L'affaire est close pour ma part. Si vous avez des preuves, faites-en moi part maintenant, Sergent. "

" Non… Major. Pas pour l'instant. " lâcha à contrecœur Bates.

" Bon ! Dans ce cas, cette réunion est finie. " conclut le Major en se levant.

" Bien, Major. Mais est-ce que je peux mener mon enquête ? "

Sheppard soupira.

" Dans les limites imparties, Sergent. Si vous y tenez tant. Mais que je n'entende pas parler que vous les avez harcelé. Pas d'interrogatoires. "

" Oui, Major ! " salua Bates, mi content mi frustré. Il ramassa ses notes et sortit après un ultime salut réglementaire.

Sheppard allait sortir à son tour quand il revint au dossier que Bates lui avait remis et au compte-rendu de Beckett. L'insistance du Sergent l'avait intrigué et surtout le fait que quelque chose lui paraissait clocher dans le déroulement de l'incident. Après lecture, en effet, ça ne lui semblait pas très net. Un élément ne collait pas. Mais il serait bien en peine de dire lequel. Il haussa les épaules. Si Bates ne trouvait pas, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Il serait toujours temps d'interroger personnellement les membres de SGA9 par lui-même. Mais pas pour tout de suite. Il attendrait la version du Lieutenant.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Sergents ! " Sheppard interpella Bart et Kruck. Il les vit se figer au beau milieu du couloir. " Venez ! "

Ils se concertèrent du regard avant d'obéir pour franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de SGA1 minus le Docteur McKay. Ils effectuèrent un garde-à-vous impeccable auquel le Major répondit par un geste agacé de la main. Parfois cela l'énervait. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude d'être le plus haut gradé de la place.

" Repos, messieurs. Vous alliez à l'infirmerie, je présume ? "

" Oui, Major ! " répondirent-ils en chœur.

" Une question me brûle les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec votre Lieutenant ? Le Sergent Bates n'arrête pas de me demander de vous soumettre à l'interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _réellement_ passé ? "

Ford et Teyla se regardèrent, perplexes. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Major se prenait la tête avec cette histoire. Ce n'était après tout qu'un banal accident…

Le Sergent Bart évitait le regard du Major et le Sergent Kruck se mordillait les lèvres. Bref. Ils n'étaient pas _du tout_ à l'aise. Conclusion : ils cachaient quelque chose. Donc, l'histoire n'était pas véridique. Sheppard soupira en constatant que le Sergent Kruck jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui. Manifestement, il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant de la teneur des explications.

" Allez, Sergents. Suivez-nous. Je voudrais tirer tout cela au clair. Cela n'a que trop duré. Ma patience a des limites. Et le Sergent Bates me l'a fait atteindre. " lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas vers une salle libre.

Les Sergents échangèrent un regard dépité avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils n'allaient pas couper à la séance d'explication… Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient faire.

" Mais, Major ! " le prévint Ford. "On a un briefing dans dix minutes ! Le Docteur Weir ne va pas être contente ! "

" Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui doit se farcir Bates depuis trois semaines ! Elle a bien dit que je devais m'occuper de _toutes_ les questions _militaires_. L'entraînement en fait partie. Donc Bates me fait _tous_ ses rapports, _à moi_. Pas à elle. Et là, cela a pris trop d'ampleur. Ça tarabuste Bates, qui dérange tout le monde à ce propos. Je ne vous dis pas toutes les plaintes qui ont atterri sur mon bureau ! Les rumeurs vont bon train ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas vous qui m'avez dit qu'il vous avait reproché de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il se disait dessus ? "

Teyla pouffa de rire en imaginant l'état dudit bureau. Ce qui lui attira un regard dégoûté du Major.

" Oui. Mais Bates est toujours comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va nous passer un savon parce qu'on va être en retard à une réunion ! "

" On a une bonne excuse, Lieutenant ! On va enlever une épine dans le pied du staff. "

" Quelle épine ? Quel pied ? Le staff n'a pas de pied. Ce sont des personnes. " Teyla ne comprenait pas les expressions terriennes. Il y en avait tellement ! Et le Major semblait en raffoler !

" C'est une métaphore. " expliqua Ford, suite au regard insistant de son supérieur avant que celui-ci n'allongea sa foulée, en quête d'une salle de libre. " Le Major veut dire qu'il va régler la question de l'incident qui envenime la vie du personnel de l'expédition. "

Teyla hocha la tête.

**-oooo-**

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) **Hé oui ! Il a un bureau ! lol Faut bien qu'il puisse rédiger et ranger la paperasse !

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Les joies des flash-back ! lol Je n'y avais pas pensé pour "Explorer, et après… ?". Ça aurait allégé les explications pour les chapitres 9 et 10… Tant pis ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Oh et puis non ! Il aurait fallu que je fasse carrément des fics à part. Et encore… J'aurais dû quand même faire expliquer par Kruck aux autres. Retour à la case départ…

Je deviens vraiment plus assurée avec les persos de la série. Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça… Le premier pas est le plus difficile. Les suivants moins ardus.

Peut-on vraiment parler de crossover, là ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bourde au chapitre 2. Ça en serait un s'il y avait une série rien que pour SGA9 avec tout le toutim. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! lol Rien que d'y penser, j'en rougis de gêne. C'est pas très modeste comme pensée… Mais Tiphaine a répondu clairement à la question dans sa review. (Merci ! ) Alors je ne m'en fais plus pour ça ! C'est pas un spin-off comme Stargate Atlantis l'est pour Stargate SG1. Ça ne correspond finalement pas aux critères…


	4. Chapter 4

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Pour Tiphaine :** Si je ne sais pas que tu aimes… lol

**Pour Alhenorr :** Haaa… Un match Sheppard vs Bates ! J'ai _adoré_ le faire ! Mais Rayan, elle est où ? Bonne question… Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne le sais pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre va nourrir ton estomac de hobbit ! lol Faut-il que je mette des gants protecteurs renforcés pour te le donner ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Et un grand merci pour mes amies adorées adorables mignonnes tout plein ! Comment ne pourrai-je pas vous aimer ? Bisous !

**Chapitre 04**

**-oooo-**

Le Major ayant réussi à dégotter une salle, ils s'installèrent.

Bart et Kruck n'en menaient pas large. Le Major avait l'air passablement agacé.

" Bon ! Fin de la plaisanterie. Le Sergent Bates a beau être obtus - ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire, je nierais -, il a raison sur un point. Vous nous avez raconté des bobards. Alors je veux la vérité. Est-ce clair ? "

" Oui, Major. " acquiescèrent-ils.

Bart interrogea du regard son comparse qui soupira avant de prendre la parole. C'était toujours lui qui expliquait. Il commençait en avoir marre. Mais là, Bart ne pouvait s'en tirer face au Major. Il ne ferait que les enfoncer. Kruck savait qu'il valait mieux lâcher le morceau maintenant devant le Major. Si ça lui revenait aux oreilles ensuite, il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'en tireraient aussi bien.

" En fait… C'est le Docteur Rayan qui affrontait le Lieutenant. Il l'avait mise au pied du mur pour qu'elle participe vraiment à la séance d'entraînement. Il a voulu lui donner une leçon parce qu'elle rechignait à s'exécuter. Mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Il a fini à l'infirmerie, inconscient. "

" Elle a fait _quoi_ exactement, Sergent ? " Sheppard le fixait, les bras croisés comme à son habitude.

" Euh… " Là, Kruck était plus que gêné. " Elle a… paré son attaque et… euh… l'a assommé d'un coup de coude à la tempe. Et… elle lui a fait… une clé bloquante au poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme… et fait un jeté par-dessus elle. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lui a démis l'épaule et foulé la cheville, Monsieur. "

Sheppard haussait un sourcil stupéfait.

" Une _scientifique_ ! Une scientifique a envoyé à l'infirmerie un officier entraîné ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! " Sheppard n'en revenait pas. " _Il ne manquerait plus que McKay fasse pareil… Que Dieu m'en protège !_ " " Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

" Elle nous a surpris sur ce coup-là. " répondit enfin Bart. " On savait qu'elle se débrouillait… mais pas qu'elle avait un tel entraînement ! "

" Oui. " opina Kruck. " Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle rechignait autant pour les entraînements. Elle faisait tout pour éviter de les faire. "

" Haaa… _Vraiment_ ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vu qu'elle peut mettre hors jeu un militaire entraîné… " grinça le Major.

" C'est qu'elle évite toujours au possible les affrontements, Monsieur. " précisa Bart. " Elle déteste avoir recours à la violence. Le Lieutenant se prend souvent le bec avec elle sur ce point. "

" C'est pour ça qu'il avait mis en place ces entraînements. " reprit Kruck.

" Il a dû batailler dur pour lui arracher la promesse d'y participer. " rajouta Bart.

Sheppard se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour répondre l'un à la suite de l'autre au tac au tac.

" Il voulait être sûr qu'on pourrait tous avoir les moyens de s'en tirer au possible. Surtout Rayan. Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où elle a été séparée de nous… " enchaîna Kruck.

" Comme elle s'éloigne toujours pour examiner de plus près ce qui l'intéresse… C'est souvent là qu'on se fait attaquer. " conclut Bart avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

" Je vois… C'est toujours la même chose… " " _Ça ne me rappelle surtout pas quelqu'un !_ " " Mais pourquoi avoir dissimulé que c'était le Docteur Rayan qui avait blessé le Lieutenant Gervis ? " John s'adressait à Kruck. Il semblait le plus lucide. Et l'instigateur de cette dissimulation des faits.

" Elle était effondrée... Elle est restée stupéfaite jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Beckett arrive. J'ai dû la secouer pour la faire réagir. Elle fixait le Lieutenant comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Après, elle s'en est voulu d'avoir réagi comme ça. Alors on s'est dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être tarabustée par le Sergent Bates. " expliqua Kruck en finissant par regarder son collègue qui appuya ses dires de la tête. " Vous savez comment il peut être… Il l'aurait harcelée à n'en plus finir… Déjà qu'elle n'est pas très communicative, elle se serait renfermée. On n'avait pas envie que l'équipe en subisse les conséquences. Le Docteur Rayan a mis beaucoup de temps à nous faire confiance et à s'intégrer. Notre travail d'équipe s'en serait ressenti… "

" Et elle est très têtue et rancunière. " souligna Bart. " On peut être sûr qu'elle aurait réagi très mal, après coup. Et le Sergent Bates aurait eu des ennuis à n'en plus finir... Déjà qu'on a du mal à la freiner… Elle n'aurait pas lâché le morceau ! "

" Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait sinon… " fit Kruck en secouant la tête de déni. " Avec elle, passé certaines limites, c'est la guerre ouverte. Elle est très entière. Sa tolérance a un seuil qu'il ne vaut mieux pas connaître… "

" Ce que j'en comprends, moi, c'est que j'aurais eu droit aux récriminations de Bates. _Merci_ de me les avoir évité ! "

" Mais _de rien_, Major. "

On sentait à peine l'ironie dans le ton du Sergent Kruck, répondant à celle du Major. Ils se sourirent, de connivence.

" Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'était pas volontaire de la part du Docteur Rayan ? " insista Sheppard, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

" Certain, Major. " affirma Kruck.

" Oui, Major. " suivit Bart.

" Elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Si elle pouvait, elle remonterait le temps pour l'éviter… Elle se tarabuste toute seule depuis. Et on a beau la rassurer, elle s'enferme dans sa conviction ! " précisa Kruck, désolé.

" Elle s'est plongée dans le travail. Même si elle vient régulièrement voir le Lieutenant à l'infirmerie. Mais sa frénésie de travail fait peur. " enchaîna Bart, inquiet.

" Ouaip ! Elle en fait trop. Vivement que le Lieutenant la secoue à nouveau, parce qu'elle ne va pas tenir à ce rythme. " rajouta Kruck. " Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à la faire réagir. "

" Je vois… Finalement, il n'y a pas lieu d'en faire une montagne. Le Sergent Bates va devoir se trouver une autre occupation ! Maintenant, Sergents, on va vous laisser. On a un briefing de mission qui nous attend. " conclut Sheppard avec un grand sourire, ayant remarqué que Ford s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

Il eut la surprise de les voir soupirer d'envie.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Nous aussi, on voudrait retourner sur le terrain… " marmonna Bart.

" Quatre semaines, c'est long…" renchérit Kruck. " Et le Lieutenant est infernal quand il est bloqué dans la Cité. Surtout depuis qu'il est consigné à l'infirmerie. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par _infernal_, Sergent ? " fit le Major en haussant un sourcil. Si ce n'était pas un manque de respect à l'encontre d'un officier supérieur…

" Il nous fait courir après Rayan, Monsieur. Elle vadrouille partout comme une survoltée. Il veut savoir ce qu'elle fait, comme elle semble ailleurs quand elle lui rend visite. Et comme il n'a plus sa radio, le Docteur Beckett la lui ayant confisqué, il nous envoie la surveiller. " expliqua Kruck sans se démonter pour un sou.

" Haaa… D'accord. Si ce n'est que ça… Je suppose que vous allez le chercher ? "

" En effet, Monsieur. Il devrait sortir aujourd'hui. " opina Bart.

" Bon ! L'affaire est close. Rompez ! "

" A vos ordres ! " le saluèrent-ils avant de partir.

" Monsieur ! " l'interpella Ford. " Nous avons dix minutes de retard. Le Docteur Weir ne va pas être de bonne humeur. "

" Evidemment… Elle déteste les retards. Mais j'ai réglé une question épineuse. Elle n'aura pas à s'en plaindre. Elle ne sera pas enquiquinée par Bates à tout bout de champ. "

" Certes, Major. Cependant, ne devrions-nous pas rejoindre la salle de briefing ? " souligna Teyla.

" Bien sûr ! Allons-y ! " fit Sheppard en se levant. " J'entends déjà les récriminations de McKay… "

" C'est un monde forestier. " précisa Ford, allant à la sortie.

" C'est ce que je dis… On aura encore droit à ses récriminations et ses allergies ! Ça promet ! " paria Sheppard en sortant de la salle.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Sortant de la salle de réunion improvisée, Kruck et Bart étaient soulagés. Ils avaient échappés à la punition et ils ne devaient plus avoir le Sergent Bates sur le dos. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que le Major lui parle…

" On l'a échappé belle ! " s'exclama Bart.

" A qui le dis-tu ! On est passé près de la cata ! Heureusement que le Major est compréhensif. Parce qu'on était bon pour avoir au moins un blâme. Sans parler d'être surveillés sans arrêt par Bates ! "

" Ouais… T'as raison ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Bates sur le dos à longueur de temps ! " opina Bart.

" Allez ! On y va ! Le Lieutenant doit nous attendre en rongeant son frein. Tu sais bien que Beckett ne le laissera pas sortir sans nous à ses basques… "

" Pff ! Tu crois que c'est _vraiment_ nécessaire de le sortir de l'infirmerie ? "

" Oui ! Bêta ! Tu penses pas qu'il va être furax si on l'y oublie ! "

" Vu sous cet angle… "

" Ouais ! _Cet angle_. Déjà qu'il est bien énervé que Rayan ait _encore_ disparue… "

" Moi, je rajouterai : inquiet. Il n'aurait pas autant agacé le Docteur Beckett sinon. "

" Yep ! Elle a disparu depuis trop de temps… C'est pas normal. Et le Lieutenant est même sorti sans permissions plusieurs fois ! Alors qu'il n'était pas encore assez rétabli. " grimaça Kruck. Il compatissait pour le Lieutenant, obligé de subir les foudres de Beckett !

Bart acquiesça. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Où était-elle encore passée ?

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**TBC**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

J'ai réitéré avec notre Major adoré. J'_adore_ littéralement le faire martyriser verbalement ses subordonnés ! lol C'est trop drôle quand il les tarabuste pour leur tirer les vers du nez ! (Pliée de rire.) Ai-je besoin de préciser que j'ai aimé faire cette scène ? Nan ! lol On ne le voit pas assez faire le chef militaire. C'est dommage…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Mais cela a été un plaisir te t'offrir ce repas ! ;) Le dessert ! _Quel_ dessert ! Aurai-je oublié le dessert ? Zut alors ! Va falloir que je remette mon tablier ! lol Ce petit entremet devrait te faire patienter…

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Je suis heureuse que tu as aimé ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! lol

**Note pour Tiphaine et Sady :** On n'a jamais assez de mots pour remercier les personnes qu'on aime… Je voudrais qu'il y en ai plus… Notre langue n'est pas assez riche pour retranscrire combien je suis heureuse de vous avoir trouvé ! Bisous tout plein !

**Note de l'auteur :** Suite de la discussion entre Gervis et Carson ! lol Je me suis bien marrée ! Rhooo ! Nounours s'énervant après un militaire ! Trop drôle ! Je ne m'en lasse jamais… Vraiment jamais ! lol Vas-y Carson ! Martyrise ces militaires ! Vive les aiguilles !

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 05**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Faisant mine d'oublier momentanément sa question, le Docteur avait mis l'écharpe en place, et lui avait expliqué ainsi comment faire en même temps pour la mettre et l'enlever. Sans oublier les conseils _à suivre_ quand il l'avait ou non. Et évidemment, les menaces à peines voilées de ce qui l'attendrait s'il ne les respecterait pas.

Cependant il n'avait pu échapper longtemps à la séance d'explications… Sous le regard plus qu'insistant du Docteur en Chef de l'Infirmerie, Gervis avait dû rendre les armes. Il avait donc expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Il avait bien essayé d'éluder certains passages, mais le Docteur avait toujours le nez pour poser la question piège. Il avait donc dû _tout_ raconter. Il ne se sentait pas très fier à la fin. Sa déconvenue face à une scientifique lui restait encore au travers de la gorge.

Mais le Docteur Beckett avait froncé les sourcils tout le long du récit. Et notamment au passage où Gervis avait forcé Rayan à se battre. Gervis avait sentit la fureur du Docteur. S'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, il serait raide mort, criblé de balles. Gervis aurait pu se transformer en souris, il se serait carapaté vite fait dans une rainure de mur ! Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de se dandiner sur le lit en espérant éviter le pire…

Cependant, le Docteur Beckett cessa de le fustiger du regard. Il soupira de lassitude en secouant la tête.

" Lieutenant… Vous n'auriez pas pu faire pire que ça. Vous devriez savoir que le Docteur Rayan est avant tout une civile. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle vous mette le nez dessus en évidence. Je croyais que vous auriez compris son comportement depuis le temps, vis-à-vis du combat… "

" Mais… ! "

" Mais rien du tout ! J'ai son dossier médical. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être complet, à mon avis… Cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Et je veux que vous en preniez bien conscience… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a eu à subir des traumas. Elle a eu autant d'os cassés et de foulures que vous et vos coéquipiers, qui êtes militaires. Et ce, aux mêmes endroits. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer plus en détails… "

" … Non… J'ai saisi. C'est à ce point-là ? "

" Oui. Bien que je n'ai pas tous les renseignements. Il m'est difficile d'en faire un bilan complet sans la concerter. Et, n'étant plus en possibilité de communiquer avec la Terre, je ne peux essayer de compléter mes informations… J'ai déjà toutes les peines du monde à la faire tenir tranquille quand elle séjourne involontairement dans mon infirmerie. Cela me renseigne assez pour que je suppose qu'elle a eu à subir des traitements peu orthodoxes de la part de certains médecins. "

" Non… " Gervis n'arrivait pas à le croire.

" Si. Malheureusement. Il n'y a qu'à voir son hystérie lorsqu'elle se réveille ici. Elle arrive à donner le change quand elle est consciente, mais je constate bien qu'elle a peur des médecins. Et sans parler du Docteur Heightmeyer qu'elle envoie balader. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle a finalement pu se détendre un peu. "

" Ça, je le comprends très bien ! Il n'y a qu'avec une seringue que vous êtes méchant.**(1)** " Gervis regretta aussitôt ses propos. Mais il était trop tard pour se rattraper…

" Haaa… Les seringues. Je constate que presque tous les militaires de cette base ont une peur quasi panique pour mes seringues ! " s'amusa Carson. " Mais je vois ce que avez voulu dire. Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne vais pas vous faire tout un bilan complet aujourd'hui ! "

Cela ne rassura pas trop Gervis…** (2)** Il avait bien entendu le "aujourd'hui". Donc, ce pourrait bien être demain comme dans trois jours, ou une semaine ! Il était bien connu que le Docteur Beckett avait une manière toute personnelle de se venger : les examens poussés avec piqûres à la pelle ! Plus vous l'aurez agacé, et plus il vous ferait des examens longs et douloureux ! Et aucunes échappatoires ! Etant le Médecin Chef, il avait toute autorité pour le faire. Dans l'intérêt sanitaire des personnes concernées et de la base, bien sûr ! Quelle ironie ! Il en connaissait certains qui y avaient eu droit. Ils s'en rappelleraient toujours ! Sûr qu'avec ça, ils se tenaient à carreau pour ne plus subir ses foudres… Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y passer ! Ça non !

" C'est gentil, ça… … Mais de là à ce qu'elle m'attaque comme elle l'a fait… "

" Lieutenant… Réfléchissez. Vous l'avez acculé à se défendre avec une méthode qui lui répugne. Il y a bien une raison cachée à son comportement. Je croyais que vous l'auriez deviné, depuis le temps. Il me semble que vous êtes tous devenu assez proches. Surtout suite à cette mission où vous m'êtes tous revenus en piteux état ! "

" Laquelle ? "

" Comment ça "laquelle" ? "

" Vous savez, on en a eu pas mal dernièrement où on est revenu comme des éclopés… Alors il faut me préciser. "

" Il y a deux mois. Celle où vous avez reçu une balle au ventre qui a failli vous tuer. Et à l'issue de laquelle vos collègues ont reçus aussi des balles au côté pour le Sergent Bart et dans le bras pour le Docteur Rayan, sans parler de ses plaies. "

" Ha… Celle-là… En effet. On avait bien pris. D'ailleurs, on a bien failli pas en revenir _du tout_. "**(3)**

" D'après ce qu'on m'a dit… Mais depuis cette mission, le Docteur Rayan est toujours passée régulièrement, et même tous les jours, à mon infirmerie pour vous voir tous, sans exception. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant… Seulement quelques visites. "

" En effet. Vous avez raison. Elle s'est plus impliquée dans l'équipe depuis cette mission… On est vraiment devenu une _équipe_ à ce moment-là. Mais… la seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle a eu un entraînement de type militaire pour pouvoir se battre ainsi. Cependant, elle l'avait bien caché ! "

" Pour ça, je crois qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. Je crois même qu'elle voulait l'oublier. Vous ne pensez pas ? "

" Oui. Bien sûr ! Ça tombe sous le sens ! Elle a toujours rechigné à combattre quand elle pouvait l'éviter. Il n'y a qu'à cette mission où… " Gervis s'interrompit avant d'en dire trop. Il ne voulait pas parler des spéculations sur les actions de Rayan lorsqu'elle avait été en présence de Korn.

" Où _quoi_ ? Lieutenant. "

" Rien. "

" Lieutenant… Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Le Docteur Rayan a fait _quoi_ à cette mission ? "

" Elle… Elle s'est débattue pour échapper aux Geniis. On n'a jamais su vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas exactement… Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler. Que ce soit à nous, et encore moins le Docteur Heightmeyer. " Il avait du mal à ne pas mettre un accent de dégoût et d'agacement quand il parlait de la psy. D'ailleurs, il l'appelait "la psy". Il faisait juste l'effort de la nommer quand il en parlait avec d'autres de son équipe.

" Pour le Docteur Heightmeyer, cela ne me surprend pas du tout. Elle l'évite comme la peste. Mais j'aurais cru qu'elle vous en aurait parlé depuis. "

" Non… " soupira Gervis. " Elle est aussi buté qu'un âne quand elle s'y met. Mais je ne vais pas la forcer. Je sais bien que cela ne mènera à rien. "

" Vous auriez dû suivre votre propre conseil lors de votre entraînement… " souligna Beckett.

" Euh… En effet. J'aurais dû. Mais elle avait vraiment fini par m'énerver… " avoua Gervis. " Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'elle traînait des pieds. Et elle en avait rajouté une couche encore. Je sais bien que cela n'excuse rien, mais il semble qu'elle prenne un malin plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds. "

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux autres membres de SGA9 débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie. Gervis aurait bien aimé qu'ils arrivent avant ! Mais à moins de pouvoir remonter dans le temps…

" Bonjour, Docteur Beckett ! Comme va notre vaincu ? " demanda le Sergent Bart.

" Bonjour ! Il pourra bientôt prendre sa revanche sur notre championne ? " ironisa le Sergent Kruck malgré le regard tueur de son chef.

Carson les regarda avec amusement. Ils semblaient prendre aussi plaisir à taquiner leur chef d'équipe.

" Bonjour. Pour la revanche, ce n'est pas pour encore. Sa cheville est guérie mais l'épaule va mettre plus de temps. Et je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que les missions vous sont encore interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre. A moins que le Docteur Weir juge préférable de vous employer sans le Lieutenant… "

Il eut droit à un soupir manifeste de ce dernier et de deux autres à peine moins appuyés. Cela lui fit secouer la tête de fatalité paternaliste.

" _De vrais gamins… Privez-les de sorties, et ils boudent !_ " conclut Carson.

" Tenez, Lieutenant. " Carson lui tendit sa radio. " Vous pouvez l'utiliser _à présent_. "

Il eut le plaisir de le voir gêné. Finalement les leçons avaient porté leurs fruits…

" Allez ! Ouste ! Hors de mon infirmerie ! Je ne veux plus vous voir avant votre visite, Lieutenant. Dans cinq jours. Si l'un d'entre vous atterri ici avant ce délai, il le regrettera. Est-ce bien compris ? Vous n'avez aucune excuse étant confinés à la base… "

" Compris ! " saluèrent-ils en chœur.

Et c'est sous le rire de Carson qu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Nounours ! lol Comment avoir peur de ce grand Nounours d'Ecossais aux yeux bleus qui font chavirer, avec ce petit sourire à damner ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Mais il aussi craquant quand il se met en colère ! Hooo ! C'est le feu d'artifice ! Ho ! Ho ! Mais… moi, j'adore rêver qu'il me dorlote. C'est comme être pelotonnée en boule dans une couette bien au chaud ! Haaa… Le rêve ! lol

**(2)** Sur ce point, il est comme le Major Sheppard ! lol Arrivé à la vision apocalyptique d'un examen complet avec plein de vilaines méchantes piqûres, il panique ! Le reste du temps, ça va à peu près. Une, ça passe. Plus de trois, c'est le début de la fin ! lol

**(3) **Quand SGA9 est pris en embuscade, se fait acculé dans les montagnes et poursuivre en forêt par Korn et sa clique sur PMA-235. Cf. chapitres 09 et 10 d' "Explorer, et après… ?".

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Que dire à part que je m'amuse toujours autant à les faire martyriser par les chefs de sections ? lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Note pour Sady :** Ma chérie adorée ! Arg ! Zut ! Je peux pas te prendre dans mes bras ! Snif !

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oui ! T'as raison ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur fait dire à ces militaires que notre Nounours adoré est sadique ! M'enfin ! N'importe quoi ! lol Il me tarde que tu la trouves cette troisième Porte ! Et… à nous l'infirmerie d'Atlantis et son médecin-chef ! lol

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Ha ! Chouette ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi mon Carson ! lol

QUOI ! Un gâteau tout choco ! C'est pas vrai… Tu me demandes de ces trucs, toi… (_Soupire de lassitude._) _Comment_ veux-tu que je te l'envoie d'abord ! Ha ! Je sais ! (_Sourire étincelant._) Un gâteau tout choco virtuel ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire ! C'est vrai que j'adore écrire avec Carson ! Surtout de le faire faire martyriser ces _pauvres_ militaires ! lol C'est trop tordant !

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 06**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Bon ! Au boulot ! " fit Gervis en s'éloignant à grands pas de l'infirmerie.

" Au boulot… Au boulot… Je veux bien, moi ! Mais on s'est tapé toute la base sans résultats… " râla Bart.

Les deux sergents n'avaient pas besoin de demander à quoi faisait allusion leur Lieutenant. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Soit… à la même personne. Rayan. Qui avait, pour la énième fois consécutive, disparue.

" Vraiment _toute_ la base, Bart ? " contra le Lieutenant avec un sourire torve.

" Non. Les zones habitées. " intervint Kruck. " Et cela n'a pas été de la tarte ! Surtout avec le Sergent Bates qui nous tombait dessus à tout bout de champ ! "

" Bates… " soupira le Lieutenant. " Dire qu'il est venu dès mon réveil… Je ne comprenais pas d'où est-ce qu'il me sortait ces élucubrations… Vous avez pris des risques en disant que c'était vous deux. "

" Ben… On n'avait pas envie que Rayan nous fasse une crise de mutisme et d'isolement. C'est bien assez difficile sans en rajouter. " philosopha Kruck.

" Et qu'elle prenne le Sergent Bates en grippe. " renchérit Bart.

" Haaa… Déjà que je m'en prends plein la face, et que c'est gentil encore… je n'ose imaginer ce que son esprit tordu pourrait inventer à faire subir à Bates ! "

" Hooo… Ça ! J'imagine. Mais si elle te fait des farces, c'est bien parce que tu la couves comme un grand frère surprotecteur ! " argua Kruck à son supérieur avec un sourire ironique. " C'est une des formes de sa rébellion. _Grand frère_ ! "

" _P'tit frère_ ! Je crois que si elle obéissait un peu plus à mes ordres et qu'elle n'en faisait pas tant à sa tête, je n'aurais pas besoin de jouer les _grands frères_… " répliqua Gervis.

" Oh ! Mais alors, ce ne serait plus Rayan ! " fit Kruck en haussant des épaules et en souriant d'amusement, ce qui agaça Gervis. " Tu pesterais d'avoir un scientifique mollasson dans l'équipe. Et puis, je préfère franchement que Rayan soit avec nous. "

" Ouaip ! Ça ne serait pas aussi drôle ! " opina Bart souriant également.

Gervis leva les yeux au plafond. Ça l'énervait qu'ils en profitassent autant ! Ils ne rataient pas une occasion de le taquiner sur Rayan !

" O.K. O.K. O.K. J'ai compris. On peut passer aux choses sérieuses, là ? "

" Tu crois qu'il a _vraiment_ compris, Bart ? " demanda Kruck à son comparse.

" Je ne crois pas, Kruck. Je ne crois pas. " Bart entra dans le jeu.

" _Nondenondenondenon_ ! Arrêtez un peu votre numéro de comiques ! Faut savoir sur quoi elle planche. On va pas s'amuser à fouiller toutes les zones inexplorées ! J'entends déjà le Docteur Weir nous passer un savon ! "

" Déjà, elle n'a pas qu'un seul projet. " exposa Bart.

" Ça, je le sais très bien ! Merci ! " ironisa Gervis.

" Comment veux-tu que l'on sache ! Elle n'a pas lâché un mot dessus. Cela fait des semaines qu'elle ne laisse échapper aucune parole sur ses projets en cours. " soupira Kruck. " C'est pas marrant. Je préfère quand elle est distraite et qu'elle essaye de nous en parler. "

" Parce que tu arrives à comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'elle dit ! " s'étonna Gervis.

" Nan… Pas tout. Enfin… plus que d'habitude. Elle essaye d'expliquer les concepts par des mots simples. C'est marrant de la voir s'escrimer sur nous. On doit être comiques à voir ! " s'esclaffa Kruck.

" Mouais… Pas convaincu. " râla Gervis, ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Il leur lança un regard dégoûté. " Trêve de plaisanterie ! On file à son labo. On trouvera bien quelque chose pour nous aiguiller ! Il me semble bien que les scientifiques sont férus de paperasserie et de dossiers. "

" Ça doit être un trait génétique du homo scientifica ! " fit Kruck.

" Kruck ! Ne t'avises pas à dire ça devant des scientifiques. Tu le regretterais… " le prévint Gervis.

" Mais qui t'as dit que je le ferai ! "

" T'es bien capable de la sortir par inadvertance ! " opina Bart.

" Peuh ! "

" Allez ! En route ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer toute la journée ! " pesta Gervis.

" Oui, Grand Frère ! " firent en cœur Kruck et Bart.

" Par pitié ! " gémit Gervis. " Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec ça ! "

" Nan ! " Toujours en chœur.

Gervis soupira de lassitude.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Dan se rappelait bien le manège de Rayan il y a encore de ça cinq jours. Elle pointait son nez à l'infirmerie pratiquement tous les jours. Voire deux ou trois fois même... A son grand étonnement ! Et ceux de Bart et Kruck ! Oh ! Elle ne restait pas longtemps. Mais il était visible qu'elle s'en voulait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses doigts se tordre par moment ou martyriser un bout de vêtement ou de drap pendant quelques secondes. Elle évitait même de le regarder dans les yeux. Ça… C'était un signe qui ne trompait pas. Elle l'affrontait toujours face à face d'habitude.

Cela lui rappelait trop la semaine interminable qu'ils avaient dû supporter suite à la mission sur PMA-235. **(1)** La morosité et la colère qui stagnaient dans l'atmosphère autour d'elle étaient insupportables ! Rien n'avait fait. Ils avaient tout tenté. Le résultat avait été qu'elle s'était éclipsée pendant une autre semaine hors de leur vue.

Il faut dire aussi que l'insistance du Docteur Kate Heightmeyer y était pour beaucoup. Décidément, cette femme avait peu de sensibilité parfois ! Pour une psy, elle aurait pu être plus efficace. Il n'était pas psy de formation, mais il savait où était la limite à ne pas franchir avec Rayan. Bien qu'il faille avouer qu'il l'oubliait parfois… Elle seule décidait de quoi, où et quand. La forcer n'était que le meilleur moyen de la braquer. D'ailleurs, les coups en douce pour lui soutirer quoi que ce soit rentraient dans la même catégorie… Cette fois-là, il aurait bien aimé lui en mettre une, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une femme. Il avait été complètement écœuré ! Avec ses "traumatismes antérieurs", "failles psychologiques" ou autres élucubrations de psychanalyste dans lesquels elle se retranchait, cela le démangeait de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais on ne pouvait toucher au psy de la base. Même si elle se gourait complètement. Elle aurait encore trouvé le moyen de dire qu'il faisait un complexe vis-à-vis de sa coéquipière, qu'il passait la ligne de fraternité ou autre bêtise de psy ! Si c'était pour se retrouver dans sa nasse, pas question ! Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir !

La seule idée qui lui venait en tête sur l'agacement de la psy **(2)**, c'est que Rayan avait dû l'ignorer complètement. Elle avait le chic pour ça. Quand elle décidait d'ignorer quelqu'un, on pouvait être sûr que la personne allait s'énerver… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de niveau de patience. Il était bien placé pour le savoir… Il en avait longtemps fait les frais. Et encore maintenant, à son grand dam.

Mais il fallait qu'il retrouve Rayan. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été vue par qui que ce soit. Elle avait encore dû se plonger dans ses recherches ! C'est sûr qu'avec au moins une semaine sans missions prévues, on avait vite de quoi devenir neurasthénique ! C'est d'ailleurs le pourquoi de la séance d'entraînement journalière qu'il avait instauré aussitôt informé. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie aussi vite ! Et pas à cause d'une mission en plus ! " _Rhaa !_ " Il s'énervait de s'être fait avoir comme ça.

Mais elle en avait ensuite profité pour se lancer dans une énième recherche scientifique avec les trois semaines d'immobilisation pour blessures incapacitantes qui l'avait cloué à l'infirmerie. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment elle pouvait passer des heures entières devant un ordinateur ! Quand il la voyait faire, cela lui filait toujours un frisson dans le dos. Elle paraissait si concentrée qu'elle en perdait toutes expressions. Et c'était toujours la croix et la bannière pour l'en arracher…

Mais, en y repensant… Elle avait des absences pendant qu'elle venait le voir à l'infirmerie. Elle se mettait à marmonner inintelligiblement, les yeux dans le vide, et à faire les cent pas autour de son lit. Ses mains faisaient des arabesques dans les airs. Le tout avant de filer brusquement illico presto en le laissant en plan, qu'il soit seul ou non. Il avait beau être habitué à ses sautes de comportements, cela lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre. Ce devait être quelque chose qui l'agaçait énormément pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi à l'infirmerie. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle se tenait raisonnablement calme quand elle y était. Enfin… Tant qu'elle n'avait pas à y séjourner. Le pire, c'était quand elle s'y réveillait. Mais c'était une autre histoire…

D'ailleurs, le Docteur Beckett lui en avait fait la remarque en ayant vu plus d'une fois Rayan faire son manège durant son séjour impromptu. Il n'avait jamais pu lui donner d'explications. Sauf celle du "scientifique en ébullition". Ce qui amusait toujours le Docteur Beckett. Apparemment, il avait le chic pour donner un nom au comportement fantasque de sa coéquipière. Et accessoirement, la comprendre quelque peu. C'est sûr qu'il avait la pratique à force !

N'empêche, que ce n'était pas normal du tout qu'elle n'ait pas réapparu depuis… Mince ! Ça faisait déjà plus de cinq jours en fait ! Elle n'était toujours pas venue ce matin, ni apparue au mess ou dans les labos ou sa chambre. Pour ça, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore participer, étant encore auparavant coincé à l'infirmerie, il avait vite fait dépêcher ses subordonnés pour la retrouver. Le seul hic, c'est que le Docteur Carson avait fini par lui confisquer sa radio. Il devait attendre l'heure des visites pour savoir l'état de leurs recherches. Toujours invariablement bredouilles.

Il y avait vraiment un hic. Vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais disparue plus de trois jours maximum pour ses recherches. Oh, ils avaient bien dû la rechercher plusieurs fois dans toute la Cité ! Mais elle leur avait toujours plus ou moins dit où elle allait à peu près et vaguement ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin… Il ne comprenait pas les trois quarts de ce qu'elle lui débitait. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Ce qui le réconfortait un peu. Il n'était pas le seul du groupe à être complètement largué par le jargon scientifique. Mais, effectivement, dernièrement elle semblait faire des efforts de vocabulaire et dans ses explications pour qu'ils puissent comprendre un peu. Franchement, il préférait avant. Ça ne lui donnait pas autant mal au crâne ! Ce devait peut-être bien être pour ça qu'elle semblait sauter du coq à l'âne… Ça devait surchauffer là-dedans ! Elle devait péter un câble avec ses tridimensions ou dix, il ne savait plus… Et tous ces programmes informatiques. Rien que de penser aux calculs de probabilités, il avait la migraine. Il n'avait jamais aimé les maths ! Arrivé aux cours du lycée, il les avait définitivement pris en horreur ! Pour calculer une trajectoire ou faire des estimations, ça allait. Cela faisait parti de sa formation de pilote. Mais il ne pouvait voir en peinture le reste. Piloter requérait de l'adresse et un instinct spécial. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'aux formules d'astrophysique pour piloter tous véhicules de l'armée de l'air !

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) **Quand SGA9 est pris en embuscade, se fait acculé dans les montagnes et poursuivre en forêt par Korn et sa clique sur PMA-235. Cf. chapitres 09 et 10 d' "Explorer, et après… ?".

**(2) **J'aimerais bien voir son masque stoïque se morceler… Elle m'agace. Elle a plus de problèmes psychologiques que la plupart des résidents de la Cité. Ça, j'en suis sure…

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Vous avez _à peine_ remarqué que je n'aimais pas la psy d'Atlantis ? Ben oui. Elle m'agace. D'ailleurs tous les psys m'agacent. Enfin… la majorité d'entre eux. Je sais bien que c'est pas évident leur métier, mais ils se croient trop sûrs de leurs avis. Tout ne se résume pas à blanc ou noir, ou même gris. Il y a les couleurs et les nuances. Ça, ils l'oublient souvent, je trouve… Il y a un film qui l'a bien montré : "Gothica". Il est très percutant. Une psy qui se retrouve brutalement considéré comme une malade mental. C'est la claque parfaite pour vous faire tomber votre voile de certitudes et tout remettre en question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note pour Sady :** Yep ! Toujours ! lol J'adore montrer Nounours narguant nos petits militaires de séances de piqûres et autres examens ! Niark ! C'est trop jouissif ! Montrons sa face obscure… lol

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Moi aussi ! J'en veux des frères comme ça ! Bouhouhou !°°! Bon. Trêve de plaisanterie. Je vais me remettre à la suite… Le problème avec moi, c'est que l'inspiration des scènes vient et va sans me prévenir ! Alors…

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Je me suis _régalée_ à faire cette conversation ! Pour la relation entre Gervis et Rayan, je ne me prononcerai pas ! ;) Pour reprendre une de ces fameuses phrases pleines de mystère : je ne peux affirmer ou infirmer ces allégations. lol Tu auras tes réponses plus tard… Idem pour Rayan. Je suis sadique parfois. Je sais : c'est énervant. Et puis, c'est pas en me criant dessus que tu sauras… Je vais me mettre des boules Quiès. Comme ça, je pourrai être au calme pour écrire… lol Et pour le gâteau tout choco, tu n'as qu'à me proposer un sujet d'une scène ou d'une fic. Je trouverais bien le moyen d'arriver à faire quelque chose de potable…

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Yep ! Moi aussi ! Pour la psy, c'est comme pour Chaya, ça ne s'explique pas ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Faire embêter Gervis par les deux autres ! lol J'adore le mettre en porte-à-faux. Ses réactions sont trop marrantes ! Hé ! Hé ! C'est un perso qu'on a trop envie de taquiner ! Merci de votre soutien ! Et bonne lecture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 07**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" On commence par quoi ? " gémit Bart. " Il y en a _partout_ ! "

En effet… La pièce était un agglomérat de choses diverses, disposées au petit bonheur la chance, pour les yeux d'un profane. Il y avait tous les stades de développement ou de recherche : de l'appareil attendant d'être étudié à celui complètement désossé (en pièces détachées, quoi…) en passant par les divers stades d'épluchage, et les projets papiers ou maquettes à l'objet fini. Cependant, tout était dispersé dans toute la pièce sans ordre logique apparent ! Et cela avait migré jusqu'au sol depuis quelques semaines. Apparemment c'était par manque de place. Mais là, c'était devenu le parcours du combattant pour accéder au "bureau" où trônait l'ordinateur.

D'ailleurs, le panneau d'affichage derrière celui-ci était tapissé littéralement de post-it, dont la cacophonie de couleurs donnait la migraine. Sans parler de la pile de documents, enfin… _des piles_ de documents s'entassant autour de l'ordinateur. Et sans oublier la fameuse pique à messages où s'accumulait les mémos. On aurait dit une véritable brochette version papier ! Cela montrait bien le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le dernier passage de la scientifique.

" L'ordinateur. " Gervis l'avait dit d'un ton empreint d'une telle évidence que Kruck et Bart le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

" Depuis quand on est des idiots finis ! " sortit Kruck, agacé.

" Depuis que je suis chef d'équipe et que vous me demandez toujours quoi faire. "

" J'arrive pas à réaliser que tu viens de sortir une bêtise pareille ! " Fit Kruck en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. " Tu es vraiment devenu trop imbu ! Ça t'est monté à la tête ! "

" Yep ! Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles. " renchérit Bart.

" Ben arrêtez d'en parler. "

" Non mais, tu l'as entendu ! " Kruck prit Bart à partie. " Il nous fait le numéro du chef sûr de lui. "

" Oui ! Trop même ! " opina Bart.

" Mais si le _Lieutenant_ est _si_ sûr de lui, il n'a qu'à faire le boulot _lui-même_ ! Puisqu'on est des _imbéciles_ ! " râla Kruck, écœuré de l'attitude de son chef d'équipe.

" Hohohoho ! Du calme ! C'est pas en s'énervant qu'on va la trouver ! " intervint Gervis.

" Oui. Ça, on avait remarqué ! Mais c'est _qui_ qui se sont tapés toute la base à fouiller depuis trois jours ? Je me le demande ! Hein ! Moi et Bart ! Avec Bates en prime ! Pour une partie de plaisir, ça a été une partie de plaisir ! Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse fouiller correctement sans autorisations ? " Kruck laissait transparaître son énervement. La tension des derniers jours avait été plus que pesante.

" Mais en catimini. "

" Mais bien sûr ! Evidemment ! On n'y aurait jamais pensé. Non mais ! Sans blague ! T'en as de bonnes, toi. Je te rappelle pour la _énième_ fois qu'avec Bates on pouvait guère faire grand chose… Et, de toute façon, c'est pas possible en temps normal. "

" On est pas des ninjas. " Bart mit son grain de sel. Lui aussi en avait assez.

" Oui. Evidemment. Ce serait trop vous demander… " fit Gervis en souriant en coin.

Kruck et Bart le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avec stupéfaction avant de réaliser qu'il se moquait de leurs réactions excessives.

" Hanhan… Evidemment. " soupira de lassitude Kruck en s'asseyant sur un tabouret esseulé. Il s'avachit dessus, coudes sur les genoux et tête baissée.

" Je vois que ça a été dur pour vous aussi. " compatit Gervis. Il avait constaté qu'ils étaient à cran tout autant que lui. " Mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant les uns contre les autres qu'on va avancer... Cette tête de mule a bien dû laisser des indices ! "

" Sûrement. Mais là, je crois que ça va être coton. Vu tout ce qui a là… " constata Kruck en se redressant. Il pivota sur son tabouret, prit une liasse de documents d'une des piles et regarda rapidement ce qui y était écrit. " Et je ne crois pas que ces documents nous renseignent. Ce sont, soit des données scientifiques, soit des textes atlantes. Et pas traduits en plus… "

Bart prit aussi une liasse et feuilleta. Il reposa le tout avec une grimace dépitée.

" Pareil. "

" Idem. " fit Gervis qui les avaient aussi imité. " Et je ne crois pas qu'un d'entre nous arrive à comprendre quelque chose à _ça_. Reste l'ordinateur. J'espère qu'on aura plus de chance de ce côté… "

Kruck lui lança un coup d'œil rapide à la mention "ordinateur", suspicieux. Mais ils se détendit. Le Lieutenant ne semblait pas continuer dans son délire.

Gervis se mit en devoir de regarder les fichiers du portable. Mais force lui fut de constater qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal de le faire…

" Les gars. On a un petit problème, là. "

" Quoi ? " firent en chœur Bart et Kruck. Et Bart se rapprocha pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son chef d'équipe.

En effet, ils constatèrent le problème. Et un de taille. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour.

" On a qu'à essayer, non ? " proposa Kruck.

" Wouais… " opina Gervis. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien utiliser comme mot de passe ? "

" Alors, ça… Ne me demande pas à moi ! " répondit Bart au regard interrogateur de Gervis. " C'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir te donner la réponse. Je sais pratiquement rien d'elle. "

Gervis le regarda en rétrécissant les yeux, dubitatif.

" Si ! Si ! Je te jure ! Tu dois plus en savoir d'elle que moi ! " protesta aussitôt Bart.

Kruck jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Gervis, qui se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer. Gervis se retourna vers l'ordinateur et se mit à taper des mots de passe éventuels. Sans succès.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de frappes de plus en plus fortes sur le pauvre clavier, Gervis renonça en grommelant.

" Mais comment on fait ? Hein ? Pfff… " s'énerva Gervis. " T'as pas une idée, Kruck ? "

" Voyons… " réfléchit-il. " Essaye "kikou". **(1)** "

" Kikou ! C'est quoi ça ? " Gervis tourna la tête pour voir Kruck.

Kruck sentait aussi le regard de Bart qui le dévisageait.

" Je l'ai entendu le dire plusieurs fois. Ça semblait l'amuser. " lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Puis, gêné d'être la cible de ces regards : " Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si vous ne l'avez pas entendu. "

Gervis fronça des sourcils, semblant peser le pour et le contre de quelque chose. Mais il finit par reporter son attention sur le message clignotant de demande "Entrez votre mot de passe". Il tapa le mot. Et l'écran changea pour un fond neutre de gestionnaire de bureau. Gervis chercha des yeux une icône se référant à ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais rien. Juste les modalités basiques. Il ouvrit le gestionnaire de fichiers. Rien non plus.

" Ça doit être en fichiers cachés. " proposa Kruck.

" Et comment on fait pour les faire apparaître ? " interrogea Gervis avec une pointe d'ironie.

" Quoi ! Tu ne le sais pas ! " fit Kruck avec morgue.

" Kruck… " soupira Gervis.

" Ben… faut aller modifier l'option des dossiers. " répondit Kruck, magnanime. Il rajouta rapidement au regard de Bart étonné : " Je ne suis pas si nul que ça en informatique… "

Gervis fit la manipulation mais rien d'autre ne s'affichait à part des fichiers qui ne les intéressaient pas. A moins de vouloir planter le système informatique…

" Choux blancs ! " ragea Gervis en levant les mains au plafond pour les crisper par à-coups. " J'en ai marre… Pourquoi ça doit toujours être compliquée avec elle ? "

" Tu tiens _vraiment_ à ce qu'on réponde à cette question ? " sourit Kruck, appuyé d'un Bart tout sourire.

" Non… " soupira Gervis. " Je préfère pas… "

" Ha bon… J'aurais pas cru, moi. " insista Kruck avec malice.

Il eut droit à un regard assassin auquel il répondit par un sourire torve. Egalité. 1 à 1.

Le toussotement de Bart les ramena à la réalité des choses.

" C'est bien marrant tout ça, mais on avance pas. Enfin… C'est ce que je vois, moi. "

Il eut deux regards acérés fixés sur lui. Il leva aussitôt les mains en l'air.

" Je me rends ! Je me rends ! " fit Bart avec un ton de panique dans la voix.

Kruck se mit à rire à s'en tenir les côtes, surtout en voyant l'air stupéfait de Gervis. Il en manqua de chuter de son tabouret.

" Huhuhu ! Bart. Huhu… Tu… Tu devrais… baisser les mains… là. " hoqueta Kruck en s'essuyant des larmes de rire. " On va pas te fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tu sais… "

A cette déclaration, Gervis leva les yeux au plafond. " _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour hériter de cette bande d'hurluberlus ! Je me le demande ! Haaa… J'en ai marre d'être chef d'équipe des fois…_ "

" Allez, Bart ! Baisses-moi ces mains. Ça devient ridicule… " Soupira Gervis en agitant une main du signe universel "Laisses tomber", aux autres multiples connotations.

Bart finit par baisser les bras tandis que Kruck s'essuyait encore les yeux suite à une reprise de fou rire aux paroles de son chef d'équipe.

" _Ils vont me rendre cinglé à force… De vrais gamins quand ils s'y mettent tout les deux ! Et Rayan qui fait tout pour m'agacer ! Entre eux et elle, j'ai la totale ! Seigneur ! Donnez-moi la force ! … Halala…_ " maugréa Gervis.

" Quand tu auras enfin repris ton souffle, on pourra peut-être réfléchir… " fit Gervis à Kruck qui le regarda en souriant. Tellement que Gervis vit que ce dernier allait avoir un énième fou rire : il essayait de retenir des montées de rire sans trop de succès. Et ses yeux pétillaient de rire. " Je rectifie. Calmes-toi d'abord. C'est pas d'un sergent hilare que j'ai besoin pour l'instant. … Qu'on a besoin. " Le ton de Gervis était très sérieux.

Cela sembla calmer Kruck quasi instantanément. Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête pour leur cacher son visage. Il se redressa au bout d'une minute ou deux. Il était sérieux et concentré. Plus de trace de rire. Un vrai soldat de l'USSAF. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se redresse au garde-à-vous. Ce que Gervis pensait qu'il aurait fait s'ils avaient discuté d'un ton formel : de gradé à gradé.

" _Des fois, je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête…_ " se demanda Gervis. " _Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre. C'est comme pour Rayan…_ "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**A suivre…**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) **Petit clin d'œil à Tiphaine ! lol J'ai pas pu résister… J'adore ce mot ! C'est même la crise de fou rire parfois ! Allez savoir pourquoi…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Yep ! Kikou Power ! lol Ai-je encore besoin de dire que j'adore ce mot ?

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Elle t'a plu cette conversation ! lol Pour Kruck, ben, il n'y a pas _tout_. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse résumer quelqu'un avec un dossier. Un dossier ne donne pas l'état d'esprit de la personne, ni ses réactions. Et Gervis sait les _faits_, pas ce qu'a ressenti Kruck. Et ce ne sera pas ni le premier soldat ni le dernier à subir ce genre de choses. Tous ne réagissent pas de la même façon. Gervis s'est fait une idée. Il attend de savoir ce que Kruck voudra bien en dire…

**Note de l'auteur :** Ben… Merci de suivre mes petits persos adorés ! Je me décarcasse pour vous faire la suite.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 08**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" C'est stupide ! " s'emporta McKay, marchant d'un pas rageur. " Comment voulez-vous qu'une technicienne rattaché au service informatique puisse corriger des erreurs de calculs astrophysiques ! _Mes_ calculs ! "

" Docteur McKay ! Tout d'abord, ce ne sont pas _vos_ calculs, mais les _miens_. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de superviser ce travail. Ensuite, c'étaient les données de base qui étaient _fausses_. Allez vous plaindre au Docteur Kavanagh ! C'est lui qui a _trié_ les données. Remerciez plutôt le _Docteur_ Rayan pour avoir eu le nez de voir les erreurs ! " contra Zelenka en s'emportant malgré sa résolution tout en restant au niveau de McKay grâce à ses grandes enjambées.

Il fallait dire aussi que Radek était en colère contre le Docteur Kavanagh ! Repenser encore une fois aux félonies de ce cafard ambulant le révulsait. Ils pourraient éviter des catastrophes si ce narcissique évitait de _fausser_ les données pour se faire valoir…

" Parce qu'elle a un doctorat ! "

" Oui. "

" En quoi ? En informatique ? " ironisa McKay.

" Entre autres… " répondit Zelenka en souriant en coin. Il était sûr que McKay mordrait à l'hameçon.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? " fit McKay, suspicieux, oubliant momentanément le sujet de la dispute.

" Qu'elle ne possède pas _qu'un_ doctorat en informatique. " Là, il souriait. Il était trop ravi de voir l'air stupéfait de McKay.

" Ne me dites pas que c'est une blonde… " menaça McKay.

" Une blonde ! Haaaa… Je vois. Vous parlez de votre blague sur les blondes, vous autres Américains… "

" Zelenka… Je suis Canadien, pas Américain. " soupira McKay.

" Oui. Oui. Oui. Je sais. Et non, elle n'est pas blonde. Elle vous étriperait si elle vous entendait parler ainsi. " commenta Zelenka en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

" Si elle a si mauvais caractère, elle n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des imbéciles ! " fit McKay en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

Le Tchèque les évita en faisant un pas de côté. Mais il ne se laissa pas distancer pour autant, ni déstabiliser.

" Vous devriez vous calmer un peu, McKay... Je crois que question caractère, elle n'a rien à vous envier. Je me demande toujours si votre confrontation ne va pas déclencher une guerre atomique dans la Cité ? " finit Radek en se frottant le menton, pensif.

Zelenka eut la satisfaction de voir McKay rester quelques secondes étonné. D'ailleurs, il s'arrêta de marcher. Ce qui obligea le Tchèque à freiner son élan qui l'avait emporté plus loin. McKay reprit sa marche en râlant :

" Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère. "

" Mais oui. Mais oui. Vous ne me hurliez pas dessus il n'y a pas une minute ? "

McKay lui renvoya un regard noir dont Zelenka ne s'offusqua pas.

" Qu'est-ce que je disais… ! "

McKay grommela pour lui pendant une dizaines de pas avant d'attaquer à nouveau :

" Mais ça n'explique pas comment elle a pu voir ces _erreurs_. "

" Si vous aviez lu le mémo explicatif, vous le sauriez. "

" Zelenka. Je ne vous poserais pas la question sinon… " grinça McKay d'un ton excédé.

" Le Docteur Rayan y stipulait qu'elle avait comparé les données. Comme je le lui avait demandé. Depuis l'incident de Koltys** (1)**, je me méfie des données transitant par Kavanagh. Il a tendance à les _modifier_. Alors elle a mis en place un système de récupération des données reçues pour éviter ce genre d'_étourderies_. Ainsi je suis sûr d'avoir les données d'origine. Et éviter des désagréments fâcheux. "

" Mais cela n'explique pas comment elle a pu voir aussi vite les erreurs ! "

" Il me semble qu'elle a une très bonne mémoire. Comment c'est déjà ce mot ? "

" Zelenka, si elle avait une si bonne mémoire, elle n'aurait pas qu'un poste d'informaticienne. C'est bien son statut, non ? Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est eidétique **(2)**, si je vous suis bien. "

" Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un qui sache faire autre chose que dans son soi-disant domaine. Elle se tournait les pouces comme un rat mort en section informatique avant que je la déniche. "

" Comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi _content_ ? " fit McKay en fixant le Tchèque d'un air soupçonneux. Il jurait voir un sourire de satisfaction et le pétillement des yeux du scientifique lui paraissait plus que suspect.

" Vous le seriez aussi si vous n'aviez pas à rectifier les erreurs d'étourderie des autres pour un travail que vous leur confiez. J'ai _enfin_ trouvé une scientifique polyvalente qui soit compétente ! Au moins avec elle, je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps à repasser derrière… "

" Ouais… Bien sûr… " McKay n'était pas convaincu pour deux sous. " _Tous des imbéciles !_ "

" Oh ! Arrêtez votre esprit tordu ! Vous seriez trop content d'avoir une perle comme elle ! Avouez que vous êtes jaloux ! "

" Moi ! " s'offusqua McKay. " Je ne la connais même pas ! "

" C'est sûr. Vous ne faites attention à personne. Vous avez réussi à dire mon nom correctement au bout de six mois au moins ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander ceux des autres… " constata Radek qui pila devant le labo de la scientifique.

McKay rebroussa chemin entre-temps. Zelenka actionna les commandes d'ouverture du labo.

" Pourquoi je m'encombrerais l'esprit avec des futilités ! "

" Ces futilités sont des marques de civilité. "

" Qu'ai-je besoin d'être civil avec des imbéciles ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps ! " sortit McKay en pénétrant dans le laboratoire attribué à la scientifique à la suite de Zelenka.

Il resta interdit pendant une bonne minute en constant que ce labo était dans un état de recherches pour le moins… furieuses. Mais ce qui le perturba, c'était les trois militaires penchés sur l'ordinateur. Cependant, ils semblaient se casser les dents sur les programmes informatiques. Cela le fit sourire.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Ces derniers s'étaient retournés en les entendant parler.

" Docteur Zelenka ! " s'exclama Kruck en bondissant de son tabouret. " _Vous_ allez pouvoir nous aider ! "

Il traversa le dédale rapidement pour aller chercher le scientifique tchèque et l'embarquer jusqu'à l'ordinateur. Le tout sans regarder McKay. Il l'ignora tout simplement.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Lequel en resta stupéfait. Son sourire se fana en voyant que personne ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Il avait bien entendu le "vous" exclusif qu'avait employé ce militaire pour le Tchèque. Ça le vexa. C'était _lui_ le génie d'Atlantis, non ! Et tout le monde le savait ! N'est-ce pas !

Il fusilla du regard les protagonistes de son évincement. Mais son regard mitrailleur ricocha sur leur dos, sans mal. Il commençait _sérieusement_ à s'énerver !

" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de rester ici ? Hein ! On se le demande !_ "

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir faire des choses _intéressantes_ !

" Docteur McKay ! " l'appela Zelenka.

" _Ha ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !_ " maugréa intérieurement Rodney. " Oui… ? " Un oui bien sûr traînant et avec cette interrogation aiguë ironique. Du Rodney McKay agacé quoi… Avec ce fameux sous-entendu du "moi le génie qu'on appelle toujours !". Comme d'habitude…

" Oh ! Cessez un peu vos manières, Docteur ! " le rabroua le militaire du milieu. " C'est trop vous demander une peu de bonne volonté ? Ça n'existe pas chez vous, l'_entraide_ entre collègues ? "

Un lieutenant d'après les insignes. Rodney commençait à finir par se rappeler celui de Ford. Ce lieutenant avait le bras gauche en écharpe et un regard noisette excédé. Apparemment il était aussi agacé que lui ! _Biiien_ ! _Parrrrfait_ ! Ils allaient s'entendre _à merveilles_ !

" _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des officiers énervants ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de Sheppard ! Non mais !_ " Grooos soupire ! Enorme. Vraiment.

Il vit le lieutenant - Gervis, c'était écrit sur l'uniforme ! Oh merveilles ! Assez intelligents pour l'écrire ! - froncer des sourcils. Et l'éclat de ses yeux ne lui parut pas des plus amènes. Il aurait juré que ses yeux avaient virés au noir profond.

" _Houla ! Il serait bien capable de me sauter dessus !_ " paniqua intérieurement McKay. Mais il lui fit un regard noir en retour. " _Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un **militaire** ! Pas question !_ "

Cependant le lieutenant plissa des yeux.

" _Vraiment pas rassurant. Du tout !_ " Finalement, il commençait à paniquer.

" Lieutenant. " Une voix ferme mais calme. C'était le militaire qui avait entraîné Zelenka. Il avait posé une main sur le bras de son chef. " Vous savez bien que Rayan fait pareil. Si vous rentrez dans son jeu, on est bon pour une journée, sinon plus, de dispute. Et tout ça pour rien… "

Rodney vit "Kruck" d'écrit.

" _Biiien ! Quelqu'un de sensé ! On va peut-être pouvoir **discuter**._ " Ça l'étonnait d'un militaire. " _Enfin ! Il y a bien des exceptions à la règle !_ " tenta-t-il de se persuader.

" Mouais… " acquiesça le lieutenant, abandonnant la partie. Il reporta son attention sur le Tchèque. " Vous pouvez nous la trouver ? Elle a _encore_ disparu. Et c'est pas avec tous ces _foutus_ codes qu'on y arrivera ! " L'agacement sortait de tous ses pores. Toute son attitude en témoignait : il était tendu.

" _En effet ! Il était prêt à me sauter dessus ! Mais c'est quoi ces militaires ! Ils peuvent pas réagir autrement qu'en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge ! Des fous ! Des fous !_ "

" Hey ! Docteur. " Ce Kruck l'avait entraîné hors de porté immédiate du lieutenant et lui parlait doucement. " Vous feriez mieux de vous modérer un peu, parce que le Lieutenant n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes ! Rayan nous a encore faussé compagnie et il n'apprécie pas. Comme elle est aussi caractérielle que vous, je vous suggère de ne pas l'être _autant_ devant lui en ce moment. Ça la lui rappelle un peu trop. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… " Il le fixa bien dans les yeux, très sérieux. " C'est dans votre intérêt. Mais si vous vous voulez tester les limites de sa patience… "

La menace voilée de ce qui l'attendait n'échappa pas à Rodney. Il déglutit. Ce Kruck lui flanqua une tape amicale dans le dos en souriant. Rodney voyait le pétillement amusé sous-jacent dans les yeux bleu-vert.

" Je vois que vous avez compris. Mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est juste qu'il est arrivé à la limite. Alors… Si vous pouviez éviter de… "

Il fit un geste vague devant le nez de Rodney. Ce qui semblait désigner autant la tête de Rodney que son corps.

" _Dooooonc, mes propos et mon attitude._ " décoda Rodney aussitôt. "_ Génial ! Vraiment ! Il faut maintenant que je me **modère** ! J'aurai tout vu !_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Bon sang !_ " Rodney n'en revenait pas ! " _C'est une blague ?_ "

" Ça éviterait des ennuis à tout le monde. " finit par conclure Kruck, qui le détrompa. Il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

" _Pas une blague. C'est pas une blague._ "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Koltys est inventée. Ne cherchez pas. Besoin scénaristique.

**(2) eidétique** εjdetik (du grec _eidos_, image) : **1.PHILOSOPHIE** Qui concerne l'essence des choses par opposition à leur réalité sensible, dans la phénoménologie de Husserl. **2.PSYCHOLOGIE** _Image eidétique :_ reviviscence d'une perception après un certain temps de latence.

**Note de l'auteur :** Là, je prends le sens communément utilisé dans la SF : celui de la mémoire eidétique ou mémoire absolue, qui est une mémoire photographique très précise. Imaginer que vous lisiez une page. Et bien, vous vous rappellerez toujours de tous les mots lus, ainsi que de la page. Tout ce que vous regardez est enregistré comme un fichier sur un disque dur. Et vous pouvez y faire appel quand vous voulez. Le problème, c'est d'arriver à gérer cette mémoire et à sélectionner ce que vous voulez_ vraiment_ garder en mémoire. C'est une capacité rare, comme l'est l'oreille absolue pour les musiciens ou les accordeurs. Mais tout le monde enregistre tout ce qu'il voit, entend, perçoit, etc. L'hypnose permet de se remémorer tout ce qu'on croit avoir oublié, ou non mémorisé.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Je me suis marrée ! Que dire d'autre ?

Bon… J'embête McKay. J'avoue. lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'en ris encore en y repensant… lol Mais Gervis, il va en faire de la pâtée pour chat de Rodney ! Na ! lol Et avec un seul bras, s'il vous plaît ! Mais Carson n'apprécierait pas… lol Mais j'_adore_ faire embêter Rodney ! lol Ce chapitre en est encore la preuve…

**Note pour Sady :** Moi aussi… Moi aussi… Je me suis marrée en l'écrivant et j'en ris encore en le relisant.

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Comment aurais-je pu ne pas embêter McKay ? L'occasion était trop tentante ! Miam ! (_Chat sautant sur la pelote._) Elle te manque tant que ça, Rayan ? C'est pas marrant de les voir galérer, les trois zouaves ? Nan ? Faire trimer des militaires est un de mes passe-temps favoris ! Niark ! Il faut dire aussi que ces trois-là sont bien amusants… Merci du soutien ! Ça m'encourage à faire de mon mieux ! Allez ! Sus aux persos ! Chaaaaargez !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Je réussis encore à te tenir ? lol J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop écartée des persos… C'est marrant de faire parler Rodney, mais c'est difficile de rester dans son personnage quand il s'énerve. Mais j'aime bien Radek. C'est marrant de le voir tenir tête à Rodney !

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Ouaip ! Des fois, j'aimerais bien pouvoir avoir une caméra pour filmer ces moments d'anthologie ! Ils sont si rares… lol J'ai l'air d'avoir réussi Rodney finalement… Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire embêter ! lol Je voulais trop voir comment il réagirait…

**Note de l'auteur :** En revenant sur le chapitre précédent, j'étais écroulée de rire en imaginant la tête de McKay ! Si ! Si ! Vrai ! Déjà, au début, avec son ébahissement devant Zelenka. Ensuite, avec son air outragé et déçu. Et (J'ai fini par terre. J'en pouvais plus !), quand j'ai imaginé sa tête à la fin ! lol Aïe ! Mes côtes ! Outch ! Ça fait mal… lol Pause ! Pause ! Pitié ! (_Tape sur le tapis._) Pfiou ! Ça fait du bien de rire ! (_Essuie des larmes de rire._) Mais ça m'a vannée ! Le meilleur des remèdes, c'est bien le rire !

Mais je regrette de ne pas avoir eu des jurons tchèques sous la main… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Tant pis !

Désolée du retard ! Panne d'envie et gros repas à préparer, puis après tout le tralala à nettoyer, ranger… Bref. Du boulot, quoi… Encore une fois, je m'excuse du retard ! J'ai pas pu m'y pencher dessus. Et j'avoue que j'avais en prime une baisse de moral. C'est pas bon pour ma créativité !

Enfin ! La suite.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 09 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Entre-temps, Zelenka tapait ses commandes pour accéder à l'envers de ce décor simpliste informatique. Il savait pertinemment qu'avec Rayan tout était toujours sous des tonnes de voiles et caches, masques… bref, tout un fratra pour cacher le fond réel.

Comme elle d'ailleurs. Il fallait la peler délicatement comme un oignon. Couche après couche. De ce côté elle était bien comme McKay : réservée, sur la défensive. Mais lorsqu'elle vous accordait son amitié, c'était une toute autre personne. Elle était attachante dans sa maladresse pour exprimer ses sentiments. Cependant, c'était le lot de bon nombre de scientifiques.

Mais il l'aimait bien. Il s'avouait même qu'il avait tendance à garder un œil sur elle quand elle était dans les labos. Ça manière de travailler avait de quoi rendre perplexe. Mais c'était amusant de voir les réactions des autres à ça. C'était un esprit qui partait tous azimuts sans raison logique. Mais les résultats étaient là au final. Déconcertant, mais efficace.

Donc, il cherchait à accéder au _vrai_ contenu de l'ordinateur. Il passa les écrans leurres, les écueils ingénieux et autres détournements pour arriver à la fameuse fenêtre disant : "Entrer code". Ayant déjà pas mal de fois travaillé avec elle sur des programmes de cryptage et autres joyeusetés, il savait à peu près comment elle configurait ses pare-feux et pièges. Esprit retors. Mais là, il n'allait pas plonger dans des données sensibles. Donc il savait que ce serait relativement facile pour ce qu'ils cherchaient. Cependant, il y avait toujours un hic. Une surprise. Rayan avait vraiment le chic pour ça.

Un souvenir revenant à la surface lui évita de faire une bêtise. Il fit apparaître une fenêtre d'encodage. Il stoppa son hacking, comprenant le problème. Et de taille celui-là !

" Hum. Hum… " fit le Tchèque.

" Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé ? " l'interrogea Gervis, impatient. Il s'appuyait presque sur le docteur tchèque pour regarder.

" Pas encore. Pas encore. Patience… "

Zelenka se mit à parcourir des yeux les données.

" Je l'ai épuisée depuis belle lurette, ma patience… " grinça Gervis.

" Et c'est pas en s'énervant sur moi que cela avancera plus vite. Rayan est retorse. "

Le docteur plissa des yeux sur un encodage inédit.

" J'ai pas eu besoin de vos lumières dessus pour déjà le _savoir_. " grommela le lieutenant.

" Mais c'est que vous n'avez pas eu à voir ses programmes informatiques ! Huhu. Elle m'étonnera toujours. "

" Ça, _je sais_ ! Pouvez-vous accéder aux dernières données ? On pourrait _au moins_ avoir un début de piste. "

Radek finit par faire une petite grimace de contrariété.

" Non. Désolé ! "

" Ha bon ! Et pourquoi ça ? Vous n'êtes pas un spécialiste ? "

" Si. Mais j'ai mes limites. Rayan a bien protégé son accès. "

" Il suffit juste de trouver le bon code, non ? "

" Non. Cela ne se résume pas qu'à cela... On a droit qu'à une seule chance. "

" Comment ça ! "

" Et bien… Une erreur et tout s'efface. Toutes les données seraient détruites. C'est sa méthode. J'ai déjà pu la tester. C'est très efficace. "

" Quoi ! Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! " Gervis commençait à bien s'énerver.

" Non. " Zelenka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en se redressant sur le tabouret. Il était parfaitement sérieux. " De plus, ce à quoi je peux accéder est encrypté d'une manière vraiment spéciale… Hum… J'ai jamais vu ce type de codes… " réfléchit-il tout haut.

" Vous n'avez pas une idée, Docteur ? " insista Kruck.

" Pour vous dire la vérité… non. Aucune. Et pourtant j'en connais un bon nombre… Mais cet agglomérat hétéroclite est constitué notamment de plusieurs éléments que je n'ai jamais vu. Intéressant… " finit-il en se frottant le menton pensivement.

Il tapota l'écran sur une section d'écriture encodée.

" Vous voyez ceci ? "

Les autres regardèrent de plus près. Mais ce charabia informatique ne disait rien aux militaires, contrairement à McKay qui grommela un "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !" perplexe et énervé.

" Oui, McKay. Vous avez remarqué aussi ? C'est vraiment inhabituel. Et là. " fit Radek en soulignant de l'index une ligne de codes. " Cela ressemble à une langue. Mais je ne saurais pas dire laquelle. Il nous faudrait un linguiste. "

" Cette configuration est bizarre… " marmonna le scientifique canadien en se penchant plus près de l'écran.

Il ne faisait plus attention qu'il avait le lieutenant juste à côté de lui. Il était trop absorbé par cette énigme informatique.

" Arg ! Mais elle le fait exprès ! " finit de s'emporter Gervis, tempêtant en prenant la pièce à témoin.

McKay fit un bond en arrière sous la virulence de l'énervement du lieutenant. Il s'empressa de mettre le plus de distance possible avec ce dernier. Il tenait à son intégrité physique !

" Lieutenant ! Calmez-vous ! " intervint Kruck en tançant du regard son chef d'équipe.

Celui-ci le regarda en rétrécissant les yeux.

" Vous ne sauriez pas ce code-là par hasard… ? _Sergent_ ? " persifla Gervis à l'encontre de son subordonné.

" Comment pourrais-je le savoir ! J'y comprends rien moi à ces sécurités ! _Mon Lieutenant_. " rétorqua Kruck du tac au tac, sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. La tension dans la pièce fit un bond.

Le lieutenant menaçait du regard son subordonné qui restait le calme incarné. C'était le feu en prise avec la terre. Pas moyen de le faire flancher.

_" Des fous ! Des fous !_ _Est-ce que tous les militaires sont aussi cinglés ? "_ paniqua pas qu'un peu McKay qui se demandait notamment comment il pourrait éviter des désagréments pour sa personne en cas de dégénérescence de la situation.

Un rire.

C'était Bart.

Gervis le foudroya du regard pour qu'il se la boucle. Mais cela fit le contraire : il redoubla d'hilarité. Kruck sourit d'amusement. Ses yeux pétillaient de rire. Son chef d'équipe grommela des imprécations à l'adresse du plafond et finit par soupirer de lassitude. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Kruck à son tour.

" Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Désespérant… "

" Bah… C'est rien, chef. " fit Kruck avec un sourire en coin, en s'étant repris. " Vous devriez avoir l'habitude. "

" Mouais… C'est ça… "

" Oh ! Détendez-vous ! " Il lui tapota l'épaule valide. " Trop de tension, c'est pas bon. On n'est pas dans une situation désespérée quand même ! "

" Vraiment ? " fit Gervis, dubitatif. Il se retourna vers l'astrophysicien à lunettes. " On devrait pouvoir au moins accéder aux dernières consultations des systèmes, non ? Rayan ne se serait pas lancée dans une énième exploration si elle n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose pour l'aiguiller dans les fichiers. N'est-ce pas, Docteur Zelenka ? "

Zelenka se recomposa un visage sérieux en voyant que ces deux membres de SGA9 avaient fini d'échanger une de ces fameuses réparties sarcastiques dont les Américains avaient le secret. Ça l'amusait toujours autant de les voir et les entendre "discuter" entre amis. Agréable récréation. Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait impliqué dans ladite discussion, évidemment. Mais amusant. Il réussit à limiter le pétillement d'amusement de ses yeux. Le Lieutenant Gervis ne vit rien, trop occupé à foudroyer son subordonné du regard. Mais le Sergent Kruck lui fit un sourire en coin que son chef ne put voir. Radek se dit que finalement ce sergent était bien spécial.

_" Ces Américains… ! Tous les mêmes ! Mais ces trois-là sont sympathiques. Je comprends les remarques de Rayan maintenant… Elle les a bien dépeint. Et comme de juste, le Lieutenant Gervis est à cran et le Sergent Kruck arrive à le modérer. C'est bien le plus sensé du groupe. "_ Il jeta un regard à McKay qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre à taper du pied d'agacement et par nervosité.

" Hum… " réfléchit le Tchèque en se frottant le menton. " Oui… On pourrait. Voyons. Je sais qu'elle s'est mise en réseau avec l'ordinateur de la Cité. Je devrais pouvoir voir les dernières consultations des fichiers. "

" Comment ! Pourquoi a-t-elle un accès pareil ? Ce n'est qu'une informaticienne ! " se récria McKay.

Gervis lui lança un regard des plus sombres. McKay en recula d'un pas. Ça ne laissait présager rien de bon… Non. Rien du tout !

" Si on pouvait mettre de côté les tensions, ce serait bien… " lâcha Kruck en se mettant bien entre le génie et le militaire.

" J'aimerais rester intact. Merci. " grinça McKay. " La Cité a besoin de moi _entier_. " _" Nonnononnon ! Je ne capitule pas ! Mais il faut bien que je reste en vie, non ? "_

" Ohhhhh… Mais non. " rétorqua Gervis un sourire torve aux lèvres.

" Comment ça ? " s'étonna McKay.

" Vous avez juste besoin de votre cervelle, de vos yeux et de vos mains. Le reste est parfaitement superflu… " fit froidement le lieutenant en scrutant lesdites parties _superflues_.

" _Quoi _! " couina Rodney, atterré.

Il avait la forte envie de protéger les zones sensibles avec ses mains. Le regard froid et acéré du lieutenant le faisait flipper.

" Mais oui ! Mais oui ! " fit Kruck en tapotant l'épaule droite de son Lieutenant. " Ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde... Cependant, je ne crois pas que le Major apprécierait beaucoup. Ni le Docteur Weir… "

" _Quoi_ ! " recouina McKay, de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure des événements.

" Ohhhh… ! On n'a qu'à faire passer ça pour un _regrettable_ accident. " fit nonchalamment Gervis. " C'est _si vite_ arrivé dans _cette_ galaxie… "

McKay le regarda comme l'incarnation du militaire psychopathe. Il avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante et les mains tremblantes.

Kruck tapota le bras du scientifique canadien qui sursauta.

" Du calme, Docteur… Le Lieutenant ne va pas le faire. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu _en_ sais, Kruck ? " fit Gervis avec un sourire torve.

" Tu veux _vraiment_ jouer à ça… ? "

" Pourquoi pas ? "

McKay se demandait pourquoi ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

" Je sais que tu es énervé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour martyriser un scientifique. C'est pas Rayan, tu sais ? Il risque pas de comprendre ta logique. Tu auras du mal à avoir une répartie digne de ce nom avec lui… " constata Kruck en finissant par désigner de la main ledit scientifique qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans cesse en les regardant tour à tour.

" Pfff ! " fit Gervis, dégoûté.

" Tu vois ! Ose dire maintenant que tu voudrais d'un autre scientifique dans l'équipe… On va rire. " le nargua Kruck.

" Oh ! D'accord ! Je l'admets ! Mais Rayan pourrait partir un peu moins en vadrouille… " maugréa Gervis.

" Ha ! Ça ! C'est autre chose ! " rit Kruck. " Mais tu aimes que Rayan te fasse tourner en bourrique. Tu t'ennuierais sinon. Et vos _discussions_ te manqueraient. Avoue que c'est plus marrant avec elle ! "

" Kruck… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu positives l'attitude de cette fille fantasque ? "

" Et toi ! Pourquoi tu rechignes à admettre qu'elle est ta préférée ? "

" La _préférée_ de quoi ? " s'étonna Gervis.

" De l'équipe. "

" Vous êtes tous aussi exaspérants les uns que les autres ! " tempêta le lieutenant.

" C'est ce qui fait notre charme. "

" _Tu_ es le pire. Sûr. " grommela Gervis.

" Je croyais que c'était Rayan ? " insista Kruck, un petit sourire de dérision sur les lèvres.

" Des fois, je me le demande… " soupira Gervis.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Les relations entre mes persos... lol J'approffondis petit à petit... Un petit pas dans le monde des auteurs, un grand pas pour moi débutante ! lol

Et, je sais, j'embête Rodney ! Mais c'est difficile de ne pas le faire, hein ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Note pour Sady :** Merci ma chérie ! Mais c'est vrai que ça m'embête de ne pas avoir eu quelques juron tchèques sous le coude… Snif !

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Oui, via mails de beta lectrice ! lol Ha bon ! (_Sourcils qui se haussent._) Enfin, tant mieux que tu apprécies. Et c'est un beau compliment que tu fais là ! Mais je ne crois pas que les scénaristes me permettraient ça... Snif ! Je pourrais avoir un pied dans la série... Niark ! (_Pensées de conquêtes._)

Que j'embête Rodney ? (_Petite voix malicieuse dans la tête._) Moi ! Non… ! Pas du tout ! lol Mais je crois que je dérape un peu vers un thème que je ne pensais pas aborder… Ou alors ça y ressemble fort… Hum… La pente est _très_ savonneuse… lol Il faut que je pense à prendre de l'antidérapant.

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Merci pour Radek ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et ça m'ennuierait de ne pas rester dans le ton avec lui… Ça ne serait pas aussi drôle chez les scientifique sans lui pour canaliser l'enthousiasme ou l'énervement de Rodney :D

Mais pour Rodney, j'avoue que j'y vais un peu fort. Mais cela me semble logique en sachant qu'il a eu des mésaventures avec des militaires geniis. Roro a beau être sûr de lui et arrogant, je trouve quand même qu'il a un côté sensible à la souffrance, tous domaines confondus. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas assez dans la série, mais en regardant de plus près il y a des indices d'expressions, de comportements et de paroles qui ne trompent pas. Enfin… c'est ce qui me paraît à moi… Là, je le pousse à bout. Mais, en temps normal, il est pratiquement toujours avec au moins un membre de SGA1 à ses côtés lors de situations pareilles. Alors il peut faire plus facilement le fier. Ou il se force. Encore une histoire de masques, quoi… Dans l'épisode de "En pleine tempête", il brillait beaucoup moins face à Kolya, malgré Elizabeth. Et l'épisode de "Runner" m'a convaincu de mon opinion. Je voulais le mettre dans une situation inhabituelle pour lui. Mais j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu trop… Mais tu verras l'attitude de Roro au chapitre suivant.

Et oui… Petit à petit je lève le voile des relations dans SGA9. lol Mais c'est assez complexe à traiter comme sujet… Je trime un peu pour en faire le rendu. Mais j'espère que je m'améliore ? L'espoir fait vivre… lol

Pour le ship ? Euh… C'est prévu pour un ship. L'idée a fini par s'incruster ! Hé oui ! Remercie Tiphaine qui m'a tellement tarabustée que j'en ai pondu un ! lol Elle l'a lu, avec Sady. Beta lectrices oblige ! Hé ! ;) Mais c'est pour plus tard dans le déroulement de l'histoire de SGA9. J'ai pas envie de le dévoiler trop tôt. Niark ! Et puis, il faut que je mette en place certains éléments aussi. Pour te dire, j'ai commencé à écrire des passages bien après Explorer. Alors… Je suis bordélique dans mes lignes narratives, moi ! lol Il y a _plein_ de trous à boucher ! Mais ça arrivera… Hum… Je devrais peut-être essayer avec des persos de la série ?

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci beaucoup !

Mais j'avoue que je me suis marrée en lisant le "retranscrite". LOL Ça fait plaisir de lire ça ! Finalement j'ai réussi à ce que mes petits persos fassent _vrais_… Les scénaristes vont _peut-être_ les embaucher ? Quel doux rêve de fanfiqueuse… ! (_Rêvasse._)

**Note de l'auteur :** Que du bonheur ! Que du bonheur ! Youpi ! Vos reviews font très plaisir ! Ça m'encourage ! Taïaut ! A moi, mes persos !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 10 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Radek se régalait. Il avait une de ces scènes qui montraient les relations de groupe. Oh ! Il ne faisait pas d'anthropologie ! Mais c'était très intéressant de voir ça. Il apprenait beaucoup de la manière d'être des Américains. Parler la langue était bien, mais ne suffisait pas. Les quiproquos pouvaient s'accumuler à une vitesse ahurissante lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins ! Alors là était tout l'intérêt d'une étude de la psyché du peuple concerné. Cela évitait bien des soucis !

En sentant que la récréation était finie, il revint à l'écran d'ordinateur. Cette configuration d'encodage le laissait vraiment perplexe. Il avait beau avoir travaillé plusieurs fois avec Rayan, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu taper ce genre de choses.

Mais il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait tendance à taper _directement_ en Ancien. Elle s'était d'ailleurs adaptée son ordi pour ça. Mais celui qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas le sien propre. Elle en avait un autre qu'elle trimballait pratiquement toujours avec elle. Fabrication maison soit dit en passant. Cela l'avait toujours intrigué. Il avait toujours la tentation de voir ce qu'il contenait comme composants et sa configuration. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander de le lui prêter pour l'ouvrir. Cela aurait été comme de lui demander de lui faire lire son journal intime… Inique ! Il s'y était toujours refusé.

Décidément… Il allait falloir qu'il se penche un peu plus sur ce code ! Il était vraiment intriguant…

« Docteur Zelenka ? » l'appela Gervis. « On pourrait savoir sur quoi travaillait Rayan ? »

« Hein ? Oh ! Oui. Bien sûr. Une minute, Lieutenant. »

Radek sortit de sa rêverie d'encodage bizarre et ouvrit la fenêtre d'accès à l'Ordinateur de la Cité. Il activa un programme intermédiaire terrien de liaison pour transcrire ses commandes de recherches. Car il avait beau savoir déchiffrer assez bien l'Ancien, il ne pouvait pas écrire directement dans cette langue.

Le programme fit son office et une réponse s'afficha après quelques secondes dans la fenêtre de l'Ordinateur Central. Zelenka activa le programme transcripteur et la réponse s'afficha aux yeux des profanes :

" Dernier accès à partir du poste 2541 : "

" Le 22 mars 2004, années terrestres. "

" Dernières données accédées (thème général) : "

" Générateur marémotrice + Culture hydroponique + Synthétiseur alimentaire. "

" Dernières données radiales annexes accédées : "

" Plan du réseau électrique de la centrale électrique marémotrice. "

« Hum ! Hum ! Intéressant… » fit pensivement le Tchèque.

« Ha oui ! » fit ironiquement le lieutenant. « Tout ce que je demande, moi, c'est un endroit où chercher Rayan. Le reste, je m'en balance. »

« Allons ! Allons ! Lieutenant. Le reste peut être plus important, voyez-vous. »

« Et en quoi ? _Je vous prie_ ? »

« Ts ! Ts ! Lieutenant…, vous n'avez jamais changé votre route prévue parce que vous auriez décelé un autre chemin plus intéressant à suivre ? »

Gervis fronça des sourcils à cette idée, mais une lueur de compréhension naquit dans son regard.

« Oh ! Je vois… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a consulté ces données-là qu'elle sera forcément dans les parages immédiats de ces machines. C'est ça, Docteur ? »

« Tout à fait. » acquiesça Zelanka.

« Ouais… Je m'en doutais… Cela aurait été trop beau ! » grommela-t-il.

« Faut pas baisser les bras, mon Lieutenant. » fit Kruck. « Ça nous donne déjà une direction à suivre. »

« Yep ! » opina Bart. « Il faut déjà qu'on voit la zone que couvre ces machines. Après on avisera. Vous pouvez nous les afficher, Docteur ? » finit-il par demander à Zelenka.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Radek qui se mit à taper les commandes idoines. **(1)**

« Hum… Une question, Bart. » fit Gervis en se retournant face à son subordonné.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as _fini_ ta période de rire ? »

« Euh… C'est _vraiment_ une question ça ? »

Gervis se passa une main sur les yeux. Les autres virent juste les lèvres remuer sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

« Non… C'était juste pour savoir… » lâcha Gervis d'une voix lasse. « Ça m'étonnait que tu nous sortes une idée aussi réfléchie… »

Là, Bart sortit un son étranglé d'indignation et Kruck secoua doucement la tête en soupirant, sourire léger et désabusé aux lèvres.

« Dis donc, Gervis ! » s'exclama Bart, indigné. « C'est pas parce que tu es mon chef d'équipe que tu peux me sortir ce genre de choses ! Il y a des limites ! Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais je ne vais pas me laisser prendre pour un imbécile ! Alors, d'un, tu me fais le plaisir de t'excuser. Et de deux, tu cesses de te prendre pour le chef narcissique ! »

« Whooo… La cata. » sortit doucement Kruck en levant les yeux au plafond.

« _Narcissique_ ! Moi ! » explosa Gervis. « Mais où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ! »

« C'est pas parce que _Monsieur_ a fait ses classes d'officier qu'il doit nous prendre _de haut_ ! » riposta Bart aussi sec.

« _Quoi_ ! Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Si tu faisais un peu moins le zouave, je n'aurais pas à te dire ce genre de choses ! Bart ! »

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Du calme ! » intervint Kruck, excédé par tant de gaminerie, en levant les bras en l'air, paumes ouverte. « Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment, ou l'endroit, pour avoir ce genre de dispute ? »

Gervis le dévisagea avec un sourcil levé d'étonnement et Bart avait carrément la bouche béante.

« Oh ! D'accord ! Ça vous étonne _tant que ça_ que je fasse preuve d'autorité ? Mais regardez-vous… On dirait pas deux militaires de l'USSAF ! Que vous ayez des différents, c'est normal. Mais n'en faites pas étalage comme ça devant tout le monde ! Ça peut se régler sans en venir aux cris, quand même ! »

« Euh… Kruck ? » fit Bart.

« Quoi ! » cria Kruck, énervé.

« Houla ! Du calme ! Toi aussi, tu as besoin de détente, mon pauvre… » fit Bart à son comparse, une inquiétude dans son regard marron foncé.

Kruck se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« … Oui. En effet. » admit-il en finissant par s'asseoir par terre, dos à une console changée en table de travail. Il ferma les yeux de lassitude et appuya sa tête en arrière, les coudes sur ses genoux pliés. « J'en ai _marre_… » lâcha-t-il en un long soupire las.

McKay le regardait avec étonnement. Jetant aussi des coups d'œils prudents aux deux autres militaires. Ces trois-là étaient vraisemblablement telles des Cocottes-Minute sous pression. Et il ne tenait pas en faire les frais de l'extériorisation de leur énervement. Surtout qu'il doutait pouvoir compter sur Zelenka pour le défendre efficacement…

_« Haaa… ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de choses m'arrive tout le temps à moi ? Et Sheppard qui n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui ! C'est pas vrai d'avoir autant de malchance ! »_ rumina Rodney.

Il ne releva pas qu'il demandait inconsciemment l'aide du Major. C'était devenu complètement normal pour lui que Sheppard le protège de tout et envers tous ennemis. En général, Sheppard semblait tomber au moment où cela devenait urgent que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Mais là… Il avait beau regarder la porte du labo, aucun major ne rentrait. **(2)**

Zelenka se frottait du pouce le coin de la mâchoire, pensif, en observant le jeune sergent. Son attitude lui rappelait vaguement celle d'une personne absente de cette pièce. Lors d'un jour en particulier. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, son esprit cherchant dans ses souvenirs de ce jour en question.

Quant à Gervis et Bart, ils échangeaient des regards contrits. Pour que Kruck en vienne à manifester aussi ouvertement son énervement et sa lassitude, c'est qu'il était à bout. Surtout devant d'autres personnes autres que leur équipe. Il évitait de faire montre de ses sautes d'humeur devant autrui.

« Désolé… » firent ensemble Gervis et Bart.

Ce qui fit ouvrir un œil étonné de Kruck. Il le referma aussitôt. Mais un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres.

Gervis et Bart soupirèrent de soulagement. Kruck n'allait pas leur faire un de ses rares moments d'enfermement morose. La vie en communauté devenait invivable sinon. Un Kruck morose était une calamité de groupe. Tout semblait partir à vau-l'eau dans ces moments-là… Sa bonne humeur et ses remarques d'ironie légère et moqueuse étaient des contrepoids important dans leur équipe. Ils se complétaient tous chacun à leur façon. Enlevez un de ces éléments, et tout se désagrégeait.

« Messieurs… » fit Zelenka. Ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui. « Et si nous finissions ce que nous avons commencé ? »

« Oui. Qu'on en finisse. On a tous besoin de repos. » constata Gervis. « Rayan va finir par avoir notre peau à tous si ça continue… Cette fille est intenable… ! »

« Ça… C'est sûr. » opina Kruck toujours sans rouvrir les yeux. « Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle se prend trop au jeu dans ses recherches… Va falloir la mettre sous somnifères. Parce qu'elle va encore atterrir à l'infirmerie. Je vois ça arriver gros comme une maison ! On va y avoir droit là… Enfin… Il vaudrait mieux le faire. J'ai pas envie de subir encore une de ses crises, moi… Trop épuisant… »

« Yep… J'ai pas envie non plus. » acquiesça Bart.

« Et le Docteur Beckett nous étripera si on se ramène avec Rayan dans un état déplorable. » renchérit Gervis qui se souvenait très bien des dernières _recommandations_ dudit docteur. **(3)**

« Moi… j'ai pas envie de la calmer dans l'infirmerie… Autant éviter une première fois… » fit énigmatiquement Kruck pour ceux autres que les membres de SGA9.

Gervis et Bart opinèrent vivement de la tête à l'unisson en sortant un "Moi aussi…" désabusé et las.

_« Mais de **quoi** parlent-ils ? »_ s'étonna Radek.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) _Idoine :_** Convenable, propre à.

**(2)** C'est peut-être aussi parce que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ en danger, Rodney… (_Soupir de l'auteur._) Ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit, par hasard ?

**(3)** Cf. Nutrire 05, fin du chapitre. Cinq jours… _Cinq_ ! lol Je crois qu'ils vont avoir du mal là… Niark ! Mais qu'est-ce que je les embête mes persos ! lol

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Haaa… Rayan et l'infirmerie. Toute une histoire ! Mais pas comme celle de la plupart des militaires de la base. LOL Les explications viendront… Mais pas celles que vous croyez. En tout cas, c'est sombre.

Oui, bon… Je sais… Je suis _un peu_ méchante avec Rodney… Mais _qui_ n'aurait pas envie de l'embêter, hein ? Avouez que c'est rare les auteurs qui ne le tarabuste pas un petit peu… Je suis gentille là. Je ne le martyrise pas _physiquement_, et c'est tout gentil… (_Yeux brillants de sincérité._) J'en connais d'autres qui y vont plus franco que moi…

Pour celles ou ceux que ça étonnent que les membres de SGA9 pètent une durite, je réponds qu'il faut se rappeler que cela fait trois semaines que Gervis a eu son _regrettable_ accident à l'entraînement et qu'il rumine sur son sort et sur la disparition de sa scientifique énervante, et que les deux autres, soit Bart et Kruck, cherchent Rayan depuis pas mal de temps ! Et avec Bates sur le dos ! Sans parler qu'ils n'ont pas pu sortir en mission depuis un _loooong_, très long moment ! Alors comprenez que la tension est à son comble à l'intérieur. Surtout qu'ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour Rayan. Elle a tendance à oublier les choses les plus élémentaires de la vie : se nourrir et dormir. La première serait inconcevable pour McKay ! LOL Et puis, ils connaissent ses crises. (Cf. Explorer 11.) Leur "petite sœur" est à surveiller de près. lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Note pour Sady :** Merci ma chérie ! C'est vrai que je suis dépitée de ne pas le voir plus que ça ce cher Tchèque ! J'adore son personnage ! Mais ça, on le remarque _à peine_ dans cette fic ! lol Je voulais le mettre à l'honneur pour une fois. C'est une des origines de cette fic. Gros bisous d'amour tout plein !

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Haaa ! J'ai pas raté Radek ! Youpi !

Pour Rodney… Je sais, c'est énervant de le voir comme ça. Tu verras par la suite… Chaque chose en son temps !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Oui ! Moi aussi ! J'en rêvasse… lol Je me marre rien que de commencer à l'imaginer ! lol Bien des choses apparaîtraient… Hum ! Hum ! Je vais voir…

Trouvé ! Yes ! Tu as trouvé ! lol Rodney fait beaucoup le fier, mais il a ses limites. On le voit assez dans quelques épisodes, dont les premiers de la saison 2 notamment où c'est flagrant.

Toi aussi ? Tu trouves ? Rayan est exaspérante pour ça. Mais ils ont l'habitude aussi… lol Ils ont eu le temps de s'y faire plus ou moins… lol Sinon, elle ne serait plus dans l'équipe depuis belle lurette aussi.

Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit moment d'introspection pour certains… Et révélations sur Rayan. D'une personne à qui l'on ne pensait pas au premier abord…

Et pour Alhenorr, l'explication du comportement de Rodney ! ;) Comme diraient les Japonais : "une écaille lui tombe des yeux". J'adore cette expression ! C'est l'équivalent du "cil dans l'oeil".

Bonne lecture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 11 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

McKay fronçait des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas cette histoire farfelue de "la calmer dans l'infirmerie". Le Docteur Rayan devait avoir un problème avec ces sorciers vaudous… Mais cela avait l'air d'une crise de panique plutôt, à leur ton et leurs paroles. Voir d'une phobie.

Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ s'inquiéterait, lui, Rodney McKay, le plus génial des _astrophysiciens_, pour une _informaticienne_ ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zelenka qui se frottait pensivement le menton en regardant attentivement le sergent aux yeux bleu-vert qui s'était affalé par terre, tous les signes de l'épuisement et du ras-le-bol visibles chez lui.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que Zelenka prend **autant de temps** pour une scientifique **obscure** ? Et ceux-là… ? »_

Il regarda tour à tour les militaires présents dans cette pièce. Leur attitude le rendaient perplexe.

_« Ils sont… Ils sont… »_

Il avait du mal à mettre le bon mot dessus.

_«… inquiets ! »_

Il avait du mal à concevoir ça. Les militaires étaient normalement _ravis_ de se décharger des scientifiques !

A part, Sheppard.

Lui, c'était spécial. Il ne le mettait pas à l'écart. Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, ce militaire, cet _ami_, recherchait sa compagnie, aussi désagréable qu'elle pouvait paraître aux autres. Il le _taquinait_ sans arrêt lors de leurs joutes verbales. Et lui le rembarrait naturellement, sans arrières pensées. Rodney pouvait être lui-même avec Sheppard. C'était son ami.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où Sheppard lui avait sauvé la vie. Et où lui leur avait sauvé leurs vies. A Sheppard, Ford, Teyla, Elizabeth, Carson, Zelenka, les gens de la Cité… Et la Cité elle-même.

Une idée vint le titiller.

_« Et si… Et si… Non. Invraisemblable ! Mais pourtant… Cela expliquerait. Non… Pas possible ! Mais… Mais…Si. Ça doit être ça. »_

L'idée finit de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Insistante. Tenace.

_« Ils tiennent à cette Rayan. »_

Et là, tout devint clair. L'attitude hargneuse du lieutenant à son égard avec son regard noir. Celle outrageusement oublieuse de sa personne et de ses capacités _reconnues_ du sergent à leur arrivée dans le labo. Celle négligemment rieuse, un peu trop même, de l'autre sergent aux yeux marrons clairs. Tous, tous à leur façon, cherchaient à retrouver la scientifique de leur équipe. Leur inquiétude transparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes, leurs paroles, leurs attitudes.

Même Zelenka s'inquiétait.

Cela le fit sourire un instant.

Il n'avait pas encore vu le scientifique tchèque se prendre d'affection pour une collègue. Son comportement le laissait quand même dérouté. Il avait l'impression que Zelenka le… le… Il secoua un peu la tête.

_« Non… ! … Mais… ? Non. Et si… ? J'y crois pas… Cela paraît bizarre. Pourtant… Et pourtant… Zelenka fait pareil avec moi ! »_

D'un coup l'attitude et les propos du Tchèque lui revinrent en mémoire. Cela le conforta dans son idée : Zelenka tenait à lui en tant qu'ami. Il comprit alors pourquoi il le supportait avec autant de patience alors que les autres scientifiques capitulaient. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il ne cherchait pas à le faire changer.

Et c'était pareil pour cette scientifique. Malgré son caractère apparemment irascible et fantasque. Zelenka tenait à cette Rayan. Tout comme ces militaires tenait à elle.

Les pièces du mystère finirent par s'assembler.

Et il réalisa que le lieutenant n'avait jamais vraiment voulu lui faire du mal.

_« D'ailleurs ! Comment aurait-il pu ? Avec un bras immobilisé ! Pfff ! Ridicule ! Ohhh… Quoique… Ils sont bien entraînés pour se battre. Alors même avec un bras immobilisé, un militaire doit bien pouvoir faire des choses pas chrétiennes à un homme. Et les autres ? Ils l'auraient laissé faire ou sans rien dire ? Je ne crois pas. Et puis, Zelenka n'a pas bronché. Hum… Non. Décidément, le lieutenant n'aurait pas mis à exécution ses menaces. Il n'aurait jamais eu la responsabilité d'une unité sinon. … Je me suis rendu ridicule. »_

Le constat faisait mal à son ego. Mais il survirait. Il y avait eu pire comme humiliations. Et puis, Sheppard n'avait pas été là pour voir ça… Il commençait à se dire que cela valait bien mieux pour lui ! Il n'osait imaginer ce que Sheppard aurait _fait_ ou _dit_ devant son attitude… Un frisson le parcourut. Il en aurait entendu parler pendant un bon moment, oui ! Sheppard n'aurait pas lâché le morceau et aurait ressassé ce moment en long en large et travers à chaque occasion. Un cauchemar.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait rajouté de l'eau au moulin du lieutenant en s'énervant et en paniquant. Ce n'était pas la manière de faire de Sheppard, mais la finalité en était la même. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Ç'a avait été une joute verbale. Bizarre, mais une joute verbale quand même. Les propos sur lui du Sergent… Kruck - s'il se souvenait bien - lui revinrent en mémoire : il ne comprenait pas la logique du lieutenant et il ne pouvait pas lui répliquer comme cette Rayan. Et aussi une histoire de "jouer à ça".

Finalement, c'était encore une histoire de chamaillerie amicale sur le thème de la rivalité entre scientifique et militaire. Ça ne le dépaysait pas. Mais il aurait dû voir plus tôt de ce qu'il en retournait.

Il soupira.

_« Dur d'être un génie partout… Les relations humaines sont loin d'être évidentes. »_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Radek se posait encore plus de questions sur Rayan.

Rayan avait beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Mais on avait tendance à les oublier avec son comportement fantasque et survolté qui vous éblouissait. Sa part de lumières miroitait et bougeait sans cesse, occultant sa partie d'ombres, inconnue.

Cette jeune femme était un électron libre fou, fait d'ombres et lumières. Radek concevait mal qu'elle puisse être cantonnée à une pièce. Il la voyait plutôt errer telle une vagabonde que "prisonnière". Oh ! Elle pouvait rester des jours entiers sur un projet dans une même pièce. Mais tant qu'elle pouvait partir et que cela dépendait de son vouloir, tout allait bien. Il l'avait vite compris.

Son esprit fonctionnait comme en démultiplié. Plusieurs idées et problèmes mijotaient dans son cerveau. Et il n'était pas rare qu'elle laisse brusquement tomber un projet en cours pour courir finir un autre parce que la solution lui était subitement venue.

C'était ce qui était arrivé plus d'une fois à Radek.

Notamment un jour, ils travaillaient sur la résolution d'un programme informatique leurre lorsqu'elle l'avait subitement laissé en plan avec un "Mais c'est ça !" tonitruant et avait sauté de son tabouret pour filer illico presto hors du labo. Il était resté bouche bée une bonne minute. Puis il avait essayé de la joindre par radio. Sans résultat. Elle ne l'avait pas allumée. Il ne l'avait vu revenir que trente minutes plus tard. S'essuyant les mains pleines de graisse mécanique et le visage marqué de traits de noir. Mais ses yeux gris pétillaient de satisfaction. Là, Radek avait pensé à un chat ayant enfin attrapé un canari dans sa gueule. Pareil. Et elle s'était remise comme de rien à leur travail commun.

C'était Rayan.

Difficile de la cerner plus. Mais c'était ce qui la caractérisait le plus. Et ce qui déconcertait la majorité des gens. Elle pouvait vous accorder une attention sans faille jusqu'à subitement passer à autre chose. Sans raison logique. Ses actions et réactions semblaient comme dictées par un jeu de dés. Vous ne saviez jamais vraiment sur quoi vous alliez tomber dans une seconde, une minute comme dans une heure.

Deux types de réactions face à ça. Soit l'acceptation. Soit l'_oubli_ volontaire. La deuxième étant assez répandue pour le bien des neurones des autres scientifiques. C'était la migraine assurée d'essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait Rayan, et surtout le pourquoi de son comportement survolté et aléatoire. Il valait mieux laisser passer ce comportement que d'essayer de lui en faire changer.

Mais une chose demeurait évidente pour Radek : Rayan avait un passé qui la hantait sans arrêt et pesait sur chacune de ses décisions et actions. Il était extrêmement rare qu'elle décide tout de suite d'une chose la concernant ou l'impliquant indirectement. Là où sur des machines ou dans des programmes, elle trouvait quasi immédiatement le chemin à faire ; ailleurs, elle demeurait plus d'une minute pensive, les yeux dans le vague. Ou évitait de répondre, restait évasive…

Ça, Radek connaissait très bien. Il avait eu un temps, pas si lointain, où il faisait pareil. Comme beaucoup de ses camarades. La Mère Russie était très exigeante à une époque. Et les états d'âme n'avaient pas leur place. Si on voulait voir un autre jour se lever pour soi, ou sa famille.

Mais cela ne le regardait pas. Si Rayan ne voulait pas en parler, c'est qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Contre ça, rien à faire. Il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences… S'ils revoyaient un jour la Terre, il se doutait que quelque chose de pas agréable du tout allait arriver s'il savait _vraiment_ de quoi il en retournait réellement.

Tout chez Rayan incitait Radek à être prudent avec son passé.

Déjà, le fait qu'elle ne soit cataloguée dans l'expédition _que_ comme informaticienne. Elle avait d'autres doctorats sous le coude ! Il en avait eu assez de preuves pour le reconnaître. Elle avait surtout été recrutée pour sa participation sur les travaux d'un groupe international sur les I.A. **(1)** Mais le reste demeurait obscur.

Ses capacités de réflexion étaient largement au-dessus de la moyenne scientifique. Mais elle se faisait passer pour plus bête que ça. Même dans son équipe, ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment son potentiel. Il avait pu voir les rapports de certaines de leurs missions… McKay aurait pu faire pareil. Mais pas la majorité des scientifiques ayant plus qu'un doctorat en astrophysique.

Elle minimisait toujours sa participation. Ce qui était amusant si on la comparait à McKay. Mais préoccupant. C'était systématique. Elle se dévalorisait sans cesse. Ce qui agaçait énormément Radek qui ne le comprenait pas. Car elle faisait passer son travail comme "normal", "évident", voir "banal" pour reprendre ses termes. Une opposée radicale de McKay dans ce domaine.

Sa capacité à juger d'une situation faisait peur. Radek sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une analyse purement scientifique. Un aspect qu'il préférait éviter. Un aspect _militaire_ dans le tri des options. De _toutes_ les options.

Elle avait une formation au combat. L'accident du lieutenant en était l'une des preuves.

Et il savait qu'elle était loin d'être manchote au tir. Elle préférait éviter les séances de tir au révolver. Et même s'ingéniait à faire des scores potables. Mais il l'avait assez vu s'entraîner au tir à l'arc pour savoir qu'elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. Le tir à l'arc était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Le recul de cette arme n'était en rien comparable à celui d'un beretta. Alors il savait qu'elle trichait aux tirs d'entraînement obligatoires. Elle avait amené son arc pliable avec elle lors de leur traversée. Cependant ses scores étaient étonnants. Car il fallait voir la distance et la nature de ses cibles ! Des médaillons de bois flottant au vent par plusieurs lanières. Et Radek avait discuté avec elle de ça. Il savait que son arc avait permis plus d'une fois à son équipe de survivre de la chasse. Il avait aussi découvert que certaines de ses flèches n'avaient rien à envier à un armement militaire, et qu'elle travaillait régulièrement à les améliorer. Comme arme furtive ou d'attaque surprise, on ne faisait pas mieux. Surtout avec des boosters tels des explosifs concentrés… Certains Geniis en avaient fait les frais. Sans parler d'autres peuplades hostiles ou animales. Mais il concevait parfaitement cet aspect. Il avait assez développé d'armes à des fins militaires… Ce sont les scientifiques qui créent des armes, volontairement ou involontairement, accidentellement ou de manière réfléchie. Et les militaires les utilisent…

Et ce code… Elle avait la manie de tout crypter, de piéger tous ses dossiers. C'était très révélateur aussi. Et cela l'incitait à la prudence.

En résumé, Radek se doutait que Sara Rayan était tout autre chose que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. C'était évident qu'elle ne le voulait pas, que ce n'était pas de son fait et qu'elle aurait préféré éviter tout ça.

Alors il ferait son possible pour l'aider. Car il avait eu des amis dans une situation similaire.

Déjà, il pouvait aider ses camarades à la retrouver.

Il finit de faire apparaître les diagrammes des sections qu'elle avait consulté et les transposa sur le plan de la Cité en activant le détecteur de vies.

Un point blanc apparut sur l'écran. Dans une de ces zones isolées et inexplorées.

Mais plus inexplorées…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) _I.A. :_** Intelligence Artificielle. Cerveau électronique pouvant fonctionner comme notre cerveau. Il apprend comme un enfant, acquiert ainsi de l'expérience avec ses tentatives réussies ou non et apprend exponentiellement. Son schéma de pensée est calqué sur le nôtre. Et il développe une conscience de soi. Certains chercheurs ont poussé jusqu'à créer un double humain robotique. Mais ils l'ont pour l'instant confiné dans une pièce isolée du monde extérieur, sans moyen de locomotion, ni accès informatique externe à la pièce. Le danger était trop grand. Il n'y a qu'à voir les films Terminators… Le raisonnement est poussé jusqu'au bout. C'est l'intérêt des histoires de S.F. (science fiction). L'auteur va au bout de son raisonnement et nous montre ce qu'il adviendrait avec les "et si…".

**Propos de l'auteur :**

J'avais averti que le passé de Rayan n'était pas aussi guilleret. Mais là, ce ne sont que les observations de Radek. Il a une expérience de certaines choses que le reste des persos ne peuvent appréhender véritablement. Cependant, tout n'est pas dévoilé… Hé ! Hé ! Petit à petit, mes chères… Petit à petit…

Un indice : c'est glauque.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** J'avoue que la première partie de ta review m'a fait peur. Je me suis dit : à recommencer. !°°! Mais la deuxième partie m'a fait plaisir ! Je veux entraîner les lecteurs dans mon univers par les yeux de mes personnages et faire passer un bon moment de lecture. C'est ce que j'attends d'une histoire : me régaler. Alors, comme on le dit si bien : ne te fais que ce que tu ferais aux autres. J'applique ce précepte de sagesse ou, du moins, je le tente !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci. J'avais peur que cela fasse un peu trop lourd à digérer. Mais, apparemment, ça va. Pour McKay, c'était l'explication de son comportement qui rendait certaines perplexes. Lol Mais c'est logique, non ? L'humour de la troupe SGA9 - et surtout de Gervis - est dur d'approche. C'était pour marquer une différence aussi avec SGA1. Et puis, tout le monde n'a pas le même humour… Moi non plus ! lol Pour ta parenthèse, à suivre… L'avenir te le dira. Lol

Radek était idéal pour ça. Etant une scientifique tchèque et assez vieux (Il me semble. Il est assez doué pour avoir été remarqué auparavant.) pour avoir connu la fin du communisme soviétique dans toute sa splendeur intrinsèque (Je suis à peine ironique, là… Mais fallait voir ce que c'était aussi…), il était le candidat rêvé pour aborder de biais le passé de Rayan. Il a en conséquence des atouts pour remarquer des choses qui passeraient pour des petites bizarreries sans grandes conséquences ou des lubies de caractère pour les autres. Le passé de Sara n'est pas tout rose. Mais ça, tu l'avais deviné. ;) Mais il sera dévoilé par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Après un lever de voile léger sur le passé de Rayan, au tour d'un autre. Pour celles qui ont lu Trauma (Il faudra que je la finisse celle-là… Pas facile à traiter une rémission…), elles reconnaîtront le deuxième contexte. Pour le premier, c'est écrit mais pas finalisé comme je le voudrais. Alors… je laisse décanter. Lol

Bonne lecture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 12 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

_Un point blanc apparut sur l'écran. Dans une de ces zones isolées et inexplorées._

_Mais plus inexplorées…_

« Ha ! Enfin ! » s'exclama Gervis avec soulagement et exaspération. « Elle nous aura fait courir ! »

« Du mouron plutôt. » rectifia Kruck toujours assis par terre.

« Ouais… Ouais… » fit négligemment Gervis en agitant négligemment sa main valide à l'encontre de Kruck. « Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on l'ait _enfin_ trouvé ! Cette fille va me rendre dingue à force… »

« Je crois que c'est déjà fait, Gervis. » commenta Kruck avec ironie.

Le concerné se retourna vers son camarade d'armes et le toisa avec un sourcil relevé.

« Hooo ! Gervis… ! Prend pas cette tête avec moi. Ça marche pas. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. Sinon tu ne nous aurais pas fait tout ce cinéma pour nous la faire retrouver. »

« Je constate que ta crise "ras-le-bol" s'est terminée ! » remarqua Gervis avec un sourire torve.

« Hum… ! » fut la réponse laconique de Kruck.

Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds et s'épousseta les vêtements. Il les rejoignit devant l'écran pour zieuter de plus près la zone où se trouvait le point blanc clignotant. Ce dernier restait d'ailleurs statique.

« Le Ponton Sud. Et… » Il déchiffra les zones. « Cinquième niveau. Pfiou ! Elle peut pas descendre plus bas. »

« Si. » fit Bart. « La mer. Elle est bien foutue de gratter les conduits ou les trappes externes… »

« Bart… » fit Gervis.

« Oui ? »

« Ne me gâche pas le plaisir, veux-tu ? »

« Le plaisir de quoi ? »

« De réussir à retrouver cette furie baladeuse en moins d'une semaine. »

« C'est pas toi qui l'as retrouvée. » commenta Bart.

« … Oui. Mais tu gâches ce moment d'anthologie là. Pourquoi faut-il que tu tournes toujours tout à la catastrophe comme ça ? »

« Que j'en sais ! Ça arrive souvent de toute façon. » répliqua Bart en haussant les épaules.

« Ne dis pas que tout tourne à la catastrophe, Bart. » intervint Kruck en voyant son Lieutenant recommencer à s'énerver. « Si tout tournait à la catastrophe, comme tu le dis, on ne serait pas là pour en parler, tu sais ? »

« Hon… Peut-être. » concéda Bart.

Gervis leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête.

« Tu dis ? » l'interrogea Bart.

« Je dis que vous me rendez chèvres dans cette équipe. » répondit Gervis. « Quand un a fini, c'est l'autre qui commence. J'en vois jamais la fin, moi… »

« Hooo ! Pauvre Gervis ! C'est dur la vie de lieutenant ! » s'exclama avec cynisme Kruck.

Gervis le mitrailla du regard mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois.

« T'avais qu'à pas devenir lieutenant. » renchérit-il encore plus.

Et un clou de plus ! Un !

« Oui, oui, oui… C'est ça… Et toi, tu te caches derrière ton grade de sergent, Kruck. »

« Pf ! »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu pourrais bien monter en grade. »

« Pas envie… »

« C'est sûr qu'avec une _motivation_ pareille… »

« Ma motivation n'a rien à y voir, Gervis. »

« Et c'est _quoi_, alors ? »

« Une chose qui ne te regarde pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es sergent ? »

« Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Et en quoi ? Tu pouvais refuser. »

« Non. Pas pour ça. »

« Mais si. » insista Gervis.

« Non. » trancha Kruck. « Tu crois qu'on peut refuser une promotion d'un général de brigade, par hasard ? Alors qu'on est simple soldat ? »

« Haaa… C'est pour cette fois-là. Au SGC. »

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi ? C'était justifié. Le rapport était très clair là-dessus. » s'étonna Gervis.

« J'avais pas à être promu pour _ça_. » fit Kruck avec dégoût.

« _Ça_ ! _Ça_ ! Mais tu- » s'exclama Gervis, plus qu'abasourdi.

« Stop ! » l'interrompit Kruck, agacé. « N'en parle pas. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Gervis le considéra quelques secondes, pensivement, avant de hocher la tête.

« Si tu veux… C'est ton droit. »

« Oui. C'est mon droit. »

« Mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? »

« Pour quoi faire ! C'est du passé. » répliqua Kruck en haussant négligemment des épaules.

« Apparemment pas, Kruck. » le contra doucement Gervis. « Ça te ronge. Et il n'y a pas que ça. L'autre aussi te- »

« Arrête ! » cria Kruck, les poings serrés.

« D'accord… D'accord… » fit Gervis avec apaisement. « Mais il va bien falloir un jour que tu en parles. »

« Jamais ! » coupa Kruck, catégorique.

« "Jamais" est un bien grand mot, Kruck… » philosopha Gervis.

« M'en contrefous ! »

« Si ça t'énerve tant que ça… »

« Non. »

« Si. Et ne le nie pas ! » Gervis leva sa main pour éviter qu'il l'interrompe. « Te mettre en boule comme ça sur ces sujets-là montre bien que cela te pèse, Kruck… Tu rechignes à en parler, mais ça te détruit de continuer ainsi à tout nier ou cacher. Tu crois pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ? »

« Je suis bien là, non ? » répliqua acerbement Kruck.

« Pour l'instant, Kruck. Pour l'instant. Moi, je voudrais que tu restes plus que ça. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour Rayan et pour Bart. Hein ? » fit Gervis à ce dernier qui hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Haaa… » soupira Kruck. « Vous vous mettez à faire les mères poules maintenant ? »

« Tu le fais bien avec nous… Alors pourquoi pas nous à notre tour ? » dit Gervis avec un léger sourire.

« Tous pareils… ! » grommela Kruck en une imitation de Gervis.

Ce qui fit sourire Bart et Gervis.

« Au moins tu restes toi. Mais tu peux nous en parler quand tu veux. » réitéra Gervis.

« Oui, oui… C'est entendu. » fit Kruck en agitant la main devant son visage. « Pas la peine d'insister autant. Je suis pas sot quand même… »

« Quand tu veux… » rajouta Bart.

« Oui ! Oui ! J'ai compris ! » s'énerva un peu Kruck. « C'est _quand_ je le déciderais, et _si_ je le décide. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça… Au moins tu sais qu'on est là pour t'écouter. » soupira Gervis.

« Tu lâches l'affaire ? »

« Pour l'instant, Kruck. »

« Mouais… Je m'en doutais ! T'es un vrai bouledogue quand tu t'y mets ! » pesta Kruck.

« Ha ! » s'étonna Gervis.

« Oui. Tu lâches pas le morceau. »

« Sauf avec Rayan. » commenta Bart.

Gervis le regarda subitement, et il recula d'un pas avec un sourire gêné.

« Ben oui ! » insista-t-il. « Sinon on aurait droit à des scènes de disputes à longueur de journée ! »

« Sûr que mes pauvres oreilles apprécient de ne pas subir ça ! » renchérit Kruck, un grand sourire de chat de Chestshire sur les lèvres.

« Han ! Han ! Han ! C'est ça… C'est ça… Moquez-vous ! Vous auriez à la faire obéir que vous ririez moins, mes cocos ! »

« Mais _pourquoi_ on ferait ça ? » fit ironiquement Kruck.

« Yep ! » appuya Bart d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« C'est pas vrai… » soupira Gervis. « Vous êtes indécrottables, vous deux. »

« Pauvre Gervis ! Pauvre lieutenant martyrisé ! » lancèrent en chœur Bart et Kruck après un regard complice.

Gervis pesta indistinctement en secouant de la tête, au grand ravissement des deux compères, hilares.

Quant à Zelenka et McKay, ils souriaient à les voir faire. Ces trois-là passaient d'un extrême à l'autre.

« Bon ! Bon ! Finie la récréation ! On va chercher ce feux follet. » les interrompit Gervis, agacé.

« Han ! » firent les deux sergents à l'unisson.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne nous ait pas encore fait une folie… » pria Gervis. « J'ai pas envie d'expliquer à _qui_ que ce soit _pourquoi_ elle est allée se fourrer là-bas sans autorisations ! »

« Haaa… Ça… C'est apparemment fastidieux pour elle de remplir les formulaires, et tout, et tout… » ironisa Kruck.

« Obéir à l'autorité aussi… » rajouta Bart.

« Bref ! En faire à sa tête, quoi ! » conclut Gervis qui avait une mine agacée. Il le prenait surtout pour lui…

« Si tu le prends comme ça… » fit Kruck.

« Et tu le _prends_ comment, toi ? » répliqua Gervis.

« Je m'en balance. Du moment que je sais qu'elle ne fera jamais rien pour nuire à quiconque de la Cité, ça me va à moi. »

« Et par inadvertance ? » insista McKay qui commençait à se dire que cette Rayan faisait beaucoup de choses sans en référer à quiconque.

« Jamais. Elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle décortique trop tout pour que cela arrive. » répondit Kruck.

« Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ? » s'étonna McKay.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours. Plus prudente, il n'y a pas. »

« Des fois, c'est agaçant. » commenta Gervis.

« Ha ! Tu n'aurais pas l'occasion de pester si elle ne faisait pas ça, Gervis. On ne serait pas là à en parler. » conclut Kruck.

« Haaa… Oui. En effet. Mais c'est pas vous qui vous vous tapez ses blagues ! » répliqua Gervis.

Kruck et Bart sourirent.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à les subir, Lieutenant. » fit Zelenka.

« Ha oui ? »

« Hum ! Un _certain_ scientifique de son état. »

« Ho ! » s'exclama Kruck, les yeux pétillants. « Je vois ! » Et il se mit à rire.

« Qui ? » fit Gervis.

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Devinez de qui ils parlent… ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Euh… (_Se triture la cervelle._) Non. T'avais pas eu le temps de les lire avec tes partiels. Mais c'est pas grave…

Si tu penses à qui je pense, oui ! lol Réponse dans ce chapitre.

Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que je t'adore ?

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Ouais ! lol J'ai expérimenté les joies des envois de vannes ! Il faut dire que l'occasion était trop tentante… :D

**Note pour Sady :** Yep ! Sara dans le coup ! lol Et va t'y la suite ! ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Au moins, je peux écrire ! lol Parler c'est plus délicat… Quasi aphone ! Arg ! Angine et extinction de voix. Je ne suis pas gâtée cette fois…

Dans ce chapitre, réponse et blague.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 13 -**

« Celui qu'elle voudrait bien éradiquer comme un cafard. » précisa Kruck.

« Celui-là ! Ha… Sûr qu'il est agaçant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'elle le prenne en grippe ? » s'enquit Gervis.

« Si on parle de la même personne, la même chose qu'à tout le monde. » intervint Zelenka. « Des coups bas. »

« Et de qui s'agit-il ? » demanda McKay qui commençait à avoir une idée.

« Kavanagh. » lâcha Zelenka. « La dernière _riposte_ de Rayan en date était assez corsée… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? » s'enquit Gervis, intrigué de savoir jusqu'où elle était allée avec ce Kavanagh qu'il savait qu'elle exécrait au plus haut point. Elle récriminait assez souvent contre lui. Mais elle était loin de dire à son chef d'équipe ce qu'elle cogitait pour ses blagues !

« Vous vous souvenez de l'incident d'il y a deux semaines ? » lança le Tchèque.

« Ho ! » s'exclama McKay. « Quand il a eu la douche froide ? »

« Oui. » opina Zelenka en souriant largement.

« Et on peut savoir ce que c'était ? » demanda Gervis.

« Et bien… Déjà, je peux vous dire que je ne ferais _jamais_ de sales coups à Rayan. Jamais. J'en ai pas envie. Mais au vu des ripostes et de leurs conséquences… je préfère largement m'abstenir de même lui faire une blague. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire notamment réveiller toutes les nuits par des bruits et autres hologrammes fantomatiques, voir par une averse glacée ! »

« Une averse ! » s'étonna Bart.

« Oui. » opina Zelenka. « Précédemment, Rayan avait fait harcelé de nuit Kavanagh par des bruits et des hologrammes de fantômes. Pendant bien deux semaines d'affilée, il avait eu encore les yeux cernés et une mine de déterré, avant de réussir à faire trouver l'origine des phénomènes. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, lui allait comme un gant ! On voyait mieux son côté _sournois_ à l'œuvre. Très artistique dans l'expression corporelle instantanée ! Très… Comment dites-vous, vous autres Américains, déjà ? Très… design ! »

Bart et Kruck pouffèrent en imaginant sa mine.

« Ce _cafard_ s'est plaint comme de juste à Elizabeth, a mentionné un "coupable" - qui était Rayan selon lui - et a _exigé_ des sanctions. Le tout sans dire le _pourquoi_ de l'origine de l'affaire bien sûr… Un cafard ne dit _jamais_ rien voyons ! C'est fou comme ces bestioles peuvent être championnes de la survie. Elles sont d'une résistance peu commune à tous ce qui tueraient tout autre être vivant et trouvent toujours une échappatoire ou une planque. »

Bref. Kavanagh remplissait toutes les caractéristiques aux yeux de Radek. Ce gars était un cafard. Point.

« Oui… Bon. Ensuite ? » le coupa Gervis.

« Quel sale cafard ! Je le retiens lui ! Avec ses "indignations" ! Il encore trouvé le moyen de la prendre à partie des mes labos et de tempêter après elle. Résultat : Rayan a réitéré ses ripostes. Kavanagh a eu droit à la première douche glacée _inter muros_ d'Atlantis ! Et dans sa chambre. En pleine nuit. »

Gervis écarquilla des yeux à cette nouvelle. Zelenka continua son récit.

« Quand Elizabeth, Sheppard et Bates en ont eu assez des cris d'orfraie de Kavanagh, ils ont fait forcer l'ouverture des portes de la chambre par McKay. »

Un McKay bougonnant et peu enthousiaste à la chose !

« Si j'avais pu m'en passer… » grommela ce dernier.

« Au moins quarante centimètres d'eau glacée et salée ont jailli de la chambre. » reprit Radek. « Tous ceux présents ont eu les bas trempés. D'autres cris d'indignation ont fusé alors pendant que six bouches d'évacuation - inconnues jusqu'à présent - s'ouvraient à ce moment-là dans le sol du couloir de part et d'autre de la chambre de Kavanagh. L'eau froide a été rapidement évacuée de cette façon inhabituelle, les bouches se sont refermées et tout est redevenu vite normal. A part le fait que les personnes présentes étaient un peu frigorifiées et humides de leurs jambes. Mais moins que Kavanagh. Lui a eu la totale : il était trempé jusqu'aux os et limite bleu. Mais apparemment il avait assez de chaleur avec son _indignation_ pour pester et pousser des hauts cris de colère et de récrimination envers tous. A propos de "retards", d' "incapacité manifeste" et autres bêtises du même genre… »

McKay reprit le relais les yeux brillants de satisfaction :

« Sheppard a dû le faire bâillonner par deux soldats désignés et emmener vite fait à l'infirmerie. A l'infirmerie parce qu'Elizabeth a quand même insisté sur ce point. » maugréa-t-il. « Sheppard lui, voulait l'envoyer carrément dans l'océan… »

« Une nouvelle sirène serait née. » commenta Radek, acide.

« Ou chez les Geniis… » continua Rodney.

« Il aurait fait péter les plombs à Kolya avec ses hauts cris. » ajouta le Tchèque.

« Ou chez les Wraiths. » poursuivit le Canadien.

« Comme arme casseuse d'oreilles on ne peut faire mieux… Les Wraiths ont des oreilles, non ? De toute façon, les Wraiths l'auraient trouvé exécrable comme "repas". » précisa Zelenka.

« Déjà qu'il est _imbuvable_ pour la plupart d'entre nous… » conclut McKay avec une grimace de dégoût marqué.

Et Zelenka hocha vivement de la tête pour appuyer la conclusion de son collègue avant de reprendre :

« Toujours est-il que l'Ordinateur de la Cité a été manipulé pour faire ça. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que quelqu'un a pu faire ça. Le nombre de programmes à modifier et les structures à faire modifier sont nombreux. Sans parler de les trouver et de comprendre leur structure et leur fonctionnement… ! Surtout qu'on n'est loin d'avoir encore tout passé au crible ! Mais je sais que c'était Rayan. Même si elle fait l'innocente et la _simple informaticienne_. Il n'y a qu'elle pour modifier _directement_, sans logiciels terriens, les programmes des Anciens. J'ai pas trouvé de traces notables pour les premiers, seulement pour les seconds. Elle se garde bien de crier sur les toits qu'elle peut faire ce tour de force. »

« Sûr qu'avec de tels talents, elle pourrait être à un autre poste. » commenta acidement McKay qui n'en comprenait pas l'attitude de cette fille.

« Bof ! » fit Kruck. « Elle aime sa tranquillité. »

« Oui. Courir rattraper les erreurs des autres la mettrait en pétard. C'est sûr. » ajouta Bart pensivement.

« Et ce serait _pire_ si on touchait à _ses travaux_. » fit remarquer Gervis en se frottant la tempe de l'index, une grimace désabusée fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Hum… Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si des scientifiques _enthousiastes_ venaient à faire avorter des machines ou des programmes qu'elle aurait remis en route… » appuya Zelenka en levant les yeux au plafond avec une mine soucieuse.

Les trois militaires grimacèrent. Cela voulait tout dire !

« Oh ! Que Dieu nous en préserve ! » fit finalement Gervis avec ferveur.

« Comme vous le dites ! » opina Zelenka. « Elle a un don pour utiliser les installations pour ses ripostes. »

« Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle puisse faire cela justement. » coupa McKay.

Il prenait plus d'assurance maintenant qu'il avait compris le modus operandi bizarre de ces militaires.

« Docteur McKay ! » s'exclama Gervis, une lueur d'étincelles dans le regard. « Ce qui m'étonne, _moi_, c'est que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte avant. »

Ledit docteur papillonna des yeux avant de prendre un air plus assuré. Il avait compris le manège du lieutenant. Il essayait encore de le déstabiliser en le "poussant".

« Mais j'ai _autre chose _ à faire, Lieutenant, que de surveiller _tous_ les scientifiques de cette base ! » répliqua-t-il. « Et, pour votre gouverne, ce serait plutôt _à vous_ de vous étonner de ne pas le _savoir_ ! Parce que vous n'allez pas me dire que vous saviez qu'elle pouvait faire ça ! » finit de sortir avec agacement McKay, résolu à ne plus se faire marcher dessus par celui-ci.

« Ohhh ! Mais c'est que sa langue remarche ! » ironisa Gervis, ravi d'avoir enfin une répartie.

McKay grimaça au sourire railleur de celui-ci autant qu'à ses propos.

« Oui. Ma langue _marche_, Lieutenant. Et la vôtre a _grand_ besoin de faire un tour dans un _dictionnaire_ ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ts ! Ts ! Pas besoin ! » balaya négligemment Gervis de sa main valide. « J'ai assez de Rayan pour me faire la _morale_. Pas besoin d'un deuxième scientifique _tatillon_ pour ce faire ! »

McKay écarquilla des yeux et fulmina aussitôt.

« Tatillon ! _Tatillon_ ! Et _qui_ croyez-vous a sauvé cette Cité un nombre _incalculable_ de fois, peut-être ? _Vous_ ! Il faut être un peu _tatillon_ pour réussir à faire tenir _debout_ cette Cité et tout le reste ! Avec des soldats _comme vous_ qui mettez tout _à l'envers_, je me demande comment on ferait sans un _minimum_ d'organisation, _nous,_ les tatillons ! »

Zelenka haussa des sourcils à cette répartie de McKay qui n'avait rien à envier à une que Rayan aurait sorti en pareil cas. Les autres, Bart et Kruck, sourirent. Et le lieutenant haussa un sourcil étonné avant de sourire en coin.

« Mais c'est qu'il y a quelque chose _là-dedans_ ! » fit-il avec cynisme. « Vous avez repris un peu de nerf, Docteur. Pour un peu, j'aurais cru avoir Rayan ! » le félicita-t-il.

« Yep ! » opinèrent les deux autres, amusés.

« Je me disais bien que vous lui ressembliez, McKay. » conclut Zelenka en souriant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ! Je ne suis pas _cette_ Rayan ! Mon nom est Rodney McKay ! Pas Rayan ! » tempêta McKay, agacé de se faire comparer à qui que ce soit.

« Mais oui. Mais oui, McKay. » le tempéra Zelenka en agitant ses mains, paumes vers le bas, pour l'apaiser. « Mais, ce que le lieutenant veut dire, c'est que vous vous êtes exprimé comme l'aurait fait Rayan. »

« Hum ! Elle n'aurait pas fait mieux ! » souligna Kruck, les yeux pétillants. « Je me demande ce que vous aller vous dire tous les deux… » s'exprima-t-il, songeur.

« Parce que vous _croyez_ que je vais lui parler _en plus_ ! » s'offusqua McKay, ulcéré de se laisser emporté dans un sujet pareil.

« Et pourquoi pas ! » insista Bart. « Vous pouvez bien discuter entre scientifiques, non ? » fit-il avec un étonnement qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Han ! Han ! Il faut bien que vous _discutiez_ entre _collègues_. » appuya Kruck. « C'est pas comme ça que _vous autres_ scientifiques trouvez des _solutions_ ? »

« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous regarde ! Allez plutôt chercher cette Rayan ! Vous avez fait _tout un foin_ pour nous la faire trouver et, maintenant, vous _lambinez_ ! » maugréa McKay.

« D'un, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez _trouvé_. » précisa Gervis. « C'est le Docteur Zelenka. De deux, on y allait. Pas besoin d'un scientifique pour savoir ce qu'on doit faire, là ! Allez plutôt faire mumuse avec vos gadgets Anciens ! »

« Lieutenant… Vous êtes bien impoli avec le chef du département scientifique. » grinça McKay qui n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout , ce que disait ce Gervis.

« Pf ! Je vous rends juste la pareille, _Docteur_. » contra aussitôt Gervis. « Vous n'aviez qu'à pas commencer. »

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Et Rodney reprend du poil de la bête ! Youpi ! Retour de notre irascible de scientifique ! lol

Je me suis bien amusée à le tarabuster… ! Niark !


	14. Chapter 14

**Note pour Tiphaine :** LOL Bien dit ! Arf !

Yep ! Roddy le retour ! lol Je désespérais qu'il comprenne enfin celui-là… (_Soupire._) Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Incompatibilité d'humour pour comparaison. Il faut dire que ce que s'envoient Rayan et Gervis n'est pas dans la même catégorie que Roro et Johnny. Ils… _colorent, pimentent_ leurs propos. D'où la perplexité de Roddy au comportement de Gervis.

MERCI ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Yeah !

Bah ! Moi aussi, je t'adore ! Je suis en manque de superlatifs… lol

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Ouaip ! Très amusant à faire ces _échanges_ ! lol Et si c'est drôle à lire, que demander de plus ! ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** La fin de l'altercation entre McKay et Gervis ! lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 14 -**

_« Lieutenant… Vous êtes bien impoli avec le chef du département scientifique. » grinça McKay qui n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout , ce que disait ce Gervis._

_« Pf ! Je vous rends juste la pareille, **Docteur**. » contra aussitôt Gervis. « Vous n'aviez qu'à pas commencer. »_

« Oui ! Bon ! On a compris ! » intervint Kruck. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister _encore_ à une séance de dispute. « On va chercher Rayan, Gervis ! Aller ! »

Et il entraîna son chef d'équipe par le bras hors du labo, suivi de Bart qui poussait son Lieutenant dans le dos pour faire bonne mesure.

« Hé ! Lâchez-moi ! J'en ai pas fini ! » tempêta Gervis agacé par ses coéquipiers.

« Nan ! Nan ! Hors de question, Gervis ! On y va ! Je croyais que tu voulais _retrouver_ Rayan ? » fit Kruck, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

« Mais si ! Je veux retrouver cette folle ! Mais à _celui-ci_, on doit lui dire ses quatre vérités ! »

« C'est ça ! C'est ça ! Un autre jour, Gervis ! On verra si tu le veux encore demain ! » soliloqua Kruck.

« Tu es bien énervé, là ! » commenta Bart à Gervis. « Rester enfermé à l'infirmerie ne t'a pas réussi ! »

« Et alors ! A _qui_ la faute si j'étais coincé là-bas ! »

« Ben, tu le diras à la personne concernée. » répondit Kruck. « Aller ! Avance ! »

Ils étaient enfin parvenu à la sortie du labo et les deux sergents tiraient à présent leur Lieutenant bougonnant dans le couloir à leur suite. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien en peine de se défendre avec une épaule immobilisée !

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Rodney regarda Zelenka, une réplique mourante sur les lèvres, complètement abasourdi par le comportement de ces trois hurluberlus.

« Je crois que ça se passe de commentaires. » conclut Radek. « N'essayez pas de les comprendre. Ils font bien le quatuor avec Rayan. »

« Mais ! » protesta Rodney.

« Vous comprendrez mieux quand vous rencontrerez et travaillerez surtout avec Rayan. Elle a tendance à faire cet effet sur certaines personnes. »

« Un _effet_ ! Vous rigolez, Zelenka ! »

« Pas du tout. Le Docteur Rayan est un peu… Comment dire ? … Lunatique et fantasque. Mais elle est très appliquée dans son travail. Ça, je peux vous l'affirmer. Cependant… son comportement… déconcerte souvent. »

« Ha bon ? »

« Oui, McKay. Comprenez un peu le lieutenant… Il ne supporte pas que Rayan défie son autorité. Mais aussi, il s'inquiète pour elle. »

« Bizarre comme réaction ! »

« Oui. Je vous l'accorde… Mais c'est ainsi. Le Major Sheppard vous fait bien la même chose, non ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Si, McKay. C'est encore une histoire de rivalité entre militaires et scientifiques. Et aussi d'amitié. C'est un mélange détonnant parfois… » sourit Zelenka en regardant son collègue.

« Pfff ! » fut la seule réponse de McKay.

Mais Radek savait que ce dernier rechignait à l'admettre ouvertement. Ça ne cadrait pas avec son personnage qu'il avait bâti. Mais ses actions parlaient pour lui.

Il se retourna vers l'ordinateur et cet intriguant de code.

_« Hum… Intéressant. Voyons si je peux le décoder ! »_ pensa avec ravissement Radek, heureux d'avoir cette énigme informatique à se mettre sous la dent.

Il se détendit les doigts tel un pianiste et se mit à l'œuvre. Il entendit vaguement McKay bougonner derrière lui. Mais le scientifique canadien se pencha avec lui sur ce mystère qui l'intriguait tout autant.

Les commentaires ne tardèrent pas à fuser entre les deux scientifiques qui en avaient oublié le but premier de leur visite dans le labo que la jeune scientifique s'était déniché et aménagé.

« Mais ces algorithmes sont faux ! » s'exclama McKay en désignant une portion du code informatique.

« Oui. Si on prend les références habituelles, McKay. » tempera Zelenka. « Mais pas si on considère un autre niveau. Surtout des dimensions multiples. »

« Zelenka… _Qui_ irait s'amuser à employer des algorithmes multidimensionnels dans un code pour simple scientifique en informatique ? » grinça le Canadien.

« Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas que n'importe qui trifouille dans ses fichiers. » répliqua le Tchèque avec aplomb. « Et vous savez… Le Docteur Rayan a l'habitude d'utiliser ce types d'équations dans ses calculs. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle les utilise là-dedans. Elle a une conceptualisation intéressante de l'espace. Cela se répercute partout dans son travail. Vous devriez voir les têtes de mon équipe lorsqu'elle me file un coup de main ! Hilarant ! »

« Zelenka… » soupira McKay. « Je me fiche comme de l'an Quarante de ce que cette fille peut faire. »

« Ha bon ! Et pourquoi vous restez là à décrypter ce code avec moi ? » le taquina Radek en lui jetant un regard amusé par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Pour… Pour… » bafouilla McKay pris de court.

« Pour ? »

« Oh ! Et puis zut ! C'est bizarre. Point. » râla McKay.

« Certes. Ce type d'imbrications n'est pas banal. Et les matrices utilisées sont loin d'être banales non plus… » fit Radek en se frottant le menton pensivement. « Nous avons à faire à un code qui n'a rien à envier aux codes du Pentagone ou de la N.S.A. »

« Parce que vous en connaissez ! » s'étonna Rodney.

« Bien sûr ! Il faut savoir s'amuser pour progresser. » fit mystérieusement Radek.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez essayé d'infiltrer ces réseaux ! »

« Evidemment ! Vous n'avez jamais essayé ! » s'étonna Radek en remontant encore une fois ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez.

« Ah… Euh… Ça n'a aucune importance. » fit-il par plastronner.

« Hum… » fit dubitativement Radek en le considérant. « Je ne suis pas convaincu. »

« Et alors ! Ce n'est pas le propos. Penchons-nous plutôt sur cette bizarrerie. » essaya de détourner Rodney.

« Ha ! Ha… ! Je vois. Vous vous défilez, McKay. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » protesta-t-il.

« En tout cas, bienvenu dans le cercle fermé des hackers ! »

« Quoi ! » protesta Rodney.

Mais Zelenka savait bien qu'il l'avait déjà fait. On n'atteignait pas un tel niveau en informatique comme McKay sans s'être testé aux défis les plus grands. Il lui adressa donc un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Le Canadien se renfrogna en maugréant à demi-mots, mais ne fit rien pour démentir la chose.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« _Mais bon sang de bon soir_ ! Vous allez me lâcher, oui ! » tempêta Gervis à ses subordonnés qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

« Lorsque tu te seras calmé. » fut la réponse de Kruck.

« Et où on va comme ça ? »

« D'après toi ? » ironisa Kruck.

« Là-bas ! Mais on n'a pas de matériel ! » répliqua Gervis.

« Non mais Gervis ! Ton sens de l'orientation fait vraiment peur des fois ! » remarqua Bart en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en jetant un regard dégoûté au plafond. Une belle imitation de son supérieur, d'ailleurs… « On va chercher du matériel justement. » Bart appuya ses propos en désignant de la main la direction où ils allaient. C'est-à-dire les salles des stocks.

Gervis grommela indistinctement, mais marcha normalement. Les deux autres sergents le relâchèrent alors.

« Je _sais_ où on va ! » protesta-t-il, vexé.

« C'est ça ! C'est ça ! » fit ironiquement Bart. « Et moi je suis Dieu. »

« Bart… ! » gronda Gervis. « L'insubordination a des limites ! »

« Peuh ! Tu es juste dégoûté de ne pas avoir raison ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Et tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le fasse remarquer… » renchérit assez calmement Kruck en devançant ses collègues de quelques pas. « Vous accélérez un peu, oui ? » lança-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement, très claire dans la voix.

« Kruck… » fit avec prudence Gervis.

« Quoi ! » cria presque Kruck.

« Whooooho ! Ho ! Du calme ! » ordonna le lieutenant. « Tu es bien énervé, toi ! C'est rare de te voir comme ça… »

« Et alors ! » grinça l'intéressé. « C'est _qui_ qui est en train de lambiner ? On devrait déjà être à ce foutu niveau ! »

« Kruck… Je crois que tu aurais besoin de décompresser… » fit Bart avec une pointe d'étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vu Kruck se mettre en rogne comme ça. Tempêter, oui. Parfois. Mais manifester autant de colère rentrée et prête à sortir à la moindre excuse, non.

« Oui… En effet. Et dire que je croyais être le plus énervé ! » fit Gervis. « T'emballe pas, Kruck ! » essaya-t-il de le calmer en le voyant s'arrêter et se retourner pour le mitrailler du regard. « On y va. Pas la peine de sortir comme ça de tes gonds. N'oublie pas que j'ai une épaule démise quand même ! »

Kruck plissa des yeux mais essaya apparemment de se détendre. Car il ferma les yeux et respira lentement et profondément.

« Désolé… » lâcha-t-il enfin au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Il les regarda tour à tour en soupirant. « Ça m'agace de perdre autant de temps en futilités alors que je suis sûr que Rayan est _encore_ en manque de sommeil et de nourriture. J'ai pas envie de la voir faire un séjour à l'infirmerie, moi… Et là… j'ai peur qu'elle ne doive y passer quand même… Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été vu au mess. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne pense pratiquement _jamais_ à prendre à manger avec elle dans ses fameuses _excursions_. »

Gervis et Bart se regardèrent en soupirant de concert en opinant de la tête.

« Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'inquiète autant, Kruck. » finit par avouer Gervis. « Cette folle du travail ne sait même pas comment prendre soin d'elle-même ! Pourtant… Manger et dormir… C'est à la portée de tout le monde, non ? »

« Gervis… » fit Bart. « Je crois que chez Rayan c'est comme si elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. »

« Ouais… Ça doit être ça. » renchérit Kruck. « Elle ignore purement et simplement la faim et le sommeil. »

« Et elle nous donne des inquiétudes à faire ça ! » tempêta Gervis. « Cette fille est une aberration humaine ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ne passe rendre compte qu'il avait faim ou sommeil ! »

« Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu avec ton "aberration humaine", Gervis ? » rétorqua Kruck en grimaçant aux termes employés.

« Oui… » grommela ce dernier. « Mais elle va me rendre cinglé à force… Je suis plus une nounou qu'un chef d'équipe avec elle… »

« Une nounou ! » s'esclaffa Bart.

« Oh ! Bart ! Mets-la en veilleuse ! » le rabroua Gervis. « Tu serais à ma place que tu rirais beaucoup moins ! »

« Ça… je m'en doute. » opina Kruck alors que son camarade essuyait une dernière larme de rire. « Elle m'inquiète à faire ça aussi souvent… »

« Oui. Trop souvent depuis quelques temps. » renchérit Gervis, étonné que Kruck n'en profite pas au contraire pour le taquiner sur le sujet.

Un moment de silence passa avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route sans se concerter nullement.

Chacun savait bien ce qu'ils devaient faire… Ils avaient l'habitude.

Mais l'inquiétude était plus que présente en chacun.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Haaa… Rayan. Rayan… Elle est absente depuis un bon bout de temps, hein ? lol

Moi aussi… elle me manque… Snif ! C'est plus drôle avec elle ! lol Bien que je commence à dévoiler des pans de son histoire plus tôt que je ne le pensais…

Et l'histoire évolue plus vite que je ne pensais ! lol Je me suis fait tapé sur les doigts par mes persos ! Ouin ! Sans rire, vrai. Ils me _tarabustent_ tellement que je finis par aller où ils veulent… Enfin… Pour certains… lol J'appréhende les représailles de certains, mais bon… Je suis l'auteur, hein ? ;)

Bon… Je ne suis pas une informaticienne mais je sais au moins quelques trucs. Même si ça ne m'avance à rien puisque je ne peux pas faire des programmes pareils ! lol Vivent les fics !

Passons ! Je disais… Ha ! Oui ! Donc je sais que dans les programmes de codes informatiques on a différentes méthodes d'encryptage, dont les fameux algorithmes (aléatoires et autre joyeusetés…). Notamment, il y a une méthode complexe qui consiste à utiliser plusieurs matrices en interaction. Une matrice étant là un programme indépendant de calculs. C'est comme si vous utilisiez une grille de valeurs prédéfinies pour attribuer une nouvelle valeur à une lettre ou un chiffre, suivant l'objectif visé.

Vous imaginez donc que cela se complique lorsqu'on combine plusieurs matrices ? Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle la "clé". Après il faut la "serrure". C'est-à-dire le texte à décrypter.

Pour corser les choses, il peut y avoir plusieurs "clés" et/ou une valeur à ajouter à une "clé", etc.

La méthode la plus simple étant d'avoir la "clé" ou du moins de pouvoir la trouver. La méthode ardue étant de partir d'un texte codé avec sa traduction pour en ressortir la "clé" afin de l'appliquer à d'autres textes encryptés par la même "clé".

_Note :_ Une matrice est utilisée en mathématiques pour réattribuer des valeurs d'une équation dans une autre dimension. La dimension utilisant la base 10 par exemple, nous étant dans la dimension de la base 1. Notre 1 devenant le 10, le 2 le 20, le 3 le 30, etc. Pour la petite info, les Mayas utilisaient une base de 5 dans leurs calculs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de me lire...

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 15 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Foutus programmes ! » tempêta Rayan en criant dans la pièce vide.

Elle manqua de balancer son portable à travers la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les spots bleutés éclairaient les murs. Les échos de ses cris se répercutèrent dans la vaste salle, réverbérés par la surface de l'eau saline proche. L'humidité et l'odeur marine étaient présentes dans toute la salle.

« Comment des programmes pareils peuvent être possibles ! » maugréa-t-elle en replaçant l'ordinateur sur ses genoux croisés en tailleur. « C'est un imbroglio, oui ! Un vrai sac de nœuds… Et j'arrive pas à les démêler… ! » gémit-elle d'agacement épuisé.

Sa tête partit se poser contre la console au pied de laquelle elle s'était affalée pour travailler sur ces programmes. Son ordinateur portable y était relié via câbles de connexion.

Cependant elle fit l'erreur de fermer les yeux. Pour mieux essayer de se représenter la configuration spatiale des programmes qui s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres. Résultat… elle s'endormit encore !

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Et oui ! La petite scientifique n'avait plus fait attention aux heures, repas, temps de sommeil… Bref, elle avait oublié les contingents de la vie quotidienne, trop prise sur ces programmes qui la narguaient depuis un moment déjà. La fatigue aidant, le corps reprenait ses droits et en profitait pour mettre sur off l'esprit suractif de la jeune femme. Question de survie élémentaire…

Youpi ! Il avait réussi une fois de plus à la faire dormir ! Même si ce n'était plus de la perte de conscience qu'autre chose… Mais bon. On faisait avec ce qu'on avait !

D'ailleurs, il lui fallait trouver le moyen de lui faire ingurgiter de la nourriture. Parce que, parti comme c'était…, il était mal barré pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner. Il fallait bien être réaliste. Avec la consommation calorifique qu'elle dépensait ne serait-ce qu'en cogitant ainsi, elle ponctionnait déjà dans ses maigres réserves. Et sans parler du reste…

Comme les cris de supplique de l'estomac n'avaient pas eu d'oreilles attentives, il ne lui restait qu'à passer par les rêves… Si encore elle rêvait normalement… Ce qui était une autre paire de manches ! Entre les cauchemars et les invasions intempestives de ceux d'autrui, il ne restait que peu de place pour des rêves banals. Mais le corps de Sara Rayan ne désespérait pas encore ! Si les trois autres ne se pointaient pas bientôt, il continuerait à la harceler jusqu'à lui faire entendre raison. Il l'avait déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'était pas à une fois près…

Mais il reconnaissait que ne n'était pas évident du tout ! L'esprit de la jeune femme avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d'ignorer les signaux d'alertes qu'il lui envoyait. Ainsi, Sara Rayan passait régulièrement à la limite de la catastrophe, quand elle ne la franchissait pas allègrement !

Donc, il se tenait prêt à lui faire voir un repas bien alléchant. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que cela ne la ferait pas réagir favorablement. Elle portait aucun intérêt à la nourriture. Et même, elle semblait répugner à l'avaler. Ce que le corps ne comprenait évidemment pas. Comment pouvoir continuer à fonctionner sans carburant ? Il lui fallait des apports nutritifs substantiels pour continuer à vivre. Et ce n'était pas en brûlant toutes les réserves (graisses, foies, muscles) que cela irait ! Il manquerait toujours des éléments essentiels. Et seule une nourriture équilibrée les procurait. En plus, il fallait un apport constant.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas ici… S'il avait pu soupirer, le corps de Sara Rayan l'aurait fait. Son boulot était loin d'être évident…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Ayant fait un détour par la salle d'équipement, sans se perdre…, ils empruntèrent un téléporteur pour les amener le proche possible de leur destination. Gervis grommelait encore sur le fait qu'il savait "parfaitement s'orienter !" Fin de citation. Bart riait sous cape à voir son chef bouder comme un gamin. Quand à Kruck, il fouillait du regard les couloirs qu'ils traversaient à présent, tendu comme jamais. Il n'avait plus lâché un mot depuis leur discussion à la sortie des labos. Son visage s'était figé en un masque impavide. Seuls ses yeux scrutaient avec grande attention chaque recoin. On aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient en terrain ennemi.

Ce qui n'amusait pas Bart du tout ! Il avait horreur quand Kruck se fermait comme ça. Ce n'était pas marrant. Point. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce qui poussait Kruck à faire ça. Il évitait toujours ou éluder de parler de son passé. Bart n'avait rien pu lui arracher là-dessus avant son affectation sur Atlantis. Juste qu'il avait fait parti d'une équipe au SGC. Pour le reste, c'était le néant. Impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit…

Ce qui lui faisait penser que… que… que Rayan faisait pareil. Avant Atlantis ? Que dalle ! Elle avait apparemment de la famille. Mais à savoir combien et qui ils étaient… Nada ! Idem pour ses travaux. Tout juste ils savaient qu'elle avait plus qu'un Doctorat en Informatique. Quand à savoir ce qu'elle avait d'autre… Rien ! Elle ne leur avait fait que cet énervant sourire énigmatique. Un vraie Joconde ! Et ses employeurs étaient le mystère incarné ! Tout ce que récoltait Bart en l'interrogeant dessus c'était un sourire amer et un non de la tête.

Bart soupira. Et Gervis lui adressa un regard surpris. La tête qu'il afficha fit partir en fou rire le sergent. C'était trop comique à voir !

« Bon sang ! Bart ! Arrête de te gausser de moi à tout bout de champ ! C'est énervant à force ! »

« Arf ! C'est trop drôle ! » rit Bart.

« Et bien, retiens ton hilarité ! »

Pendant ce temps, Kruck avançait sans leur prêter attention. Il les distança de plusieurs mètres avant que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte.

« Hé ! Kruck ! Attends-nous ! » lança Gervis.

Mais ce dernier ne se retourna même pas.

Bart échangea un regard perplexe avec Gervis. Ils se mirent à courir un peu pour le rattraper.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand même ! » lui assena Gervis en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Kruck ne lui lança qu'un rapide regard agacé avant de balayer la zone à nouveau. Gervis s'en arrêta presque de marcher sous l'étonnement. Il avait vu le visage fermé de Kruck et ce qu'il y avait décelé en-dessous ne lui plaisait pas : Kruck était _vraiment_ sur les nerfs. Et en revenant à sa hauteur, Gervis vit bien le muscle de la joue tressaillir par à-coups.

_« Bah ! Je sais bien qu'il s'inquiète pour Rayan. Nous aussi. Mais à ce point-là ! »_ pensa Gervis.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils débouchèrent enfin dans la section qu'ils recherchaient.

Gervis entendit un juron coloré sortir de la bouche de Kruck avant qu'il ne courut auprès d'une forme immobile affalée au pied d'une console. Gervis et Bart le suivirent et virent que c'était bien Rayan, évanouie apparemment. Elle avait une mine à faire peur : des cernes énormes sous les yeux et elle avait encore maigri. Plus et elle finirait comme un fil de fer…

_« Cela devient de l'aberration ! Déjà qu'elle est mince plus qu'il n'est raisonnable… Maintenant elle est maigre ! Bon sang ! Elle est inconsciente ! »_ tempêta mentalement Gervis. Son énervement monta encore d'un cran à la voir dans cet état déplorable.

Entre-temps, Kruck s'était agenouillé près de Rayan et lui avait pris le pouls.

_« Battements réguliers, mais lents. Elle est fatiguée mais endormie. »_ estima Kruck.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il avait tâté son front et fit une grimace.

_« Conclusion : elle a de la fièvre. Rectification : elle va mal. Mais je m'en doutais déjà… »_ conclut Kruck en grimaçant encore plus. _« J'en étais sûr ! Rha ! J'étais sûr de la retrouver dans un état pareil ! »_

Il jeta un œil au portable ouvert sur les genoux de la jeune scientifique. L'écran était éteint. Ce qui ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Rayan l'avait programmé pour s'éteindre automatiquement si elle ne le martyrisait pas après cinq secondes. Des fois… sa paranoïa maladive pour le secret de ses travaux le déconcertait.

Il ferma le portable.

« Bart, débranche les câbles et prend le portable. » lui demanda Kruck en le lui tendant.

« Et tu fais quoi toi ? » ironisa Bart en ayant jeté un coup d'œil à son chef qui avait opiné de la tête son acquiescement. Il prit le portable.

« Je prends Rayan. » Le ton de Kruck ne souffrait d'aucune discussion.

Ce qu'il fit effectivement. Il la souleva dans ses bras et il lui cala doucement sa tête contre lui. Au grand étonnement des deux autres, Rayan ne se réveilla pas. Pourtant, elle le faisait à chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait. Même pour eux, elle finissait par se réveiller un instant avant de se rendormir. Mais là, elle frémit des paupières et bougea un peu pour se pelotonner contre la poitrine de Kruck. Elle soupira de contentement endormi en ayant pu enfouir son nez et ses mains dans l'espace ouvert de la veste militaire pour s'emparer du T-shirt blanc.

Ce fit rire Gervis et Bart. Elle avait l'air d'une petite chatte endormie ayant trouvé un coin bien chaud et confortable. Et l'air étonné de Kruck valait bien le détour ! Ses joues s'étaient un peu rosies sous l'embarra de sentir l'empressement d'une Rayan endormie à atteindre à tout prix son T-shirt. Mais une fois le but atteint, elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras. Il sentait son souffle régulier contre son torse. Cela lui fit bizarre. Il se sentait tiraillé sans savoir vraiment pourquoi…

« Eh beh ! Kruck ! » le charria Gervis. « Tu aurais réussi à l'apprivoiser, notre chatte sauvage ! »

Ledit Kruck papillonna des yeux encore sous la stupéfaction de la réaction de sa camarade.

« Je crois qu'elle a senti qu'il allait la protéger de toi, Gervis ! » répliqua Bart.

« Comment ! »

« Ben oui ! Tu fulminais tellement après elle qu'il était évident que tu allais l'engueuler comme à ton habitude. » souligna Bart, les yeux rieurs.

Gervis étrécit des yeux en considérant son sergent. Lequel s'agita soudain, mal à l'aise. Bart n'appréciait pas vraiment l'air qui s'affichait sur le visage de son chef… Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon pour lui !

« Mais je peux me rattraper sur toi… » sourit avec air torve Gervis.

« Pas la peine ! » protesta précipitamment Bart. « On va à l'infirmerie ? » fit-il en déconnectant les câblages de la console et en prenant la fuite avec l'ordinateur.

Gervis sourit de satisfaction en se retournant vers Kruck qui souriait d'amusement à présent. Kruck avait repris de son assurance.

« Tu sais le remettre dans les rails, toi. » commenta Kruck.

« Question d'habitude ! » rit Gervis. « Il faut savoir montrer qui est le chef. »

« Je vois… » fit Kruck dubitatif.

« Je suppose que je dois ramasser le reste ? Hein ? » fit ironiquement Gervis en désignant les deux sacs par terre.

Kruck haussa un sourcil à cette mention et grimaça en coin en réalisant que Gervis le charriait de vouloir porter Rayan lui-même.

« Ouais… Je suppose. » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Mais je crois que tu préfères ne pas avoir une Rayan qui se réveillerait dans tes bras… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » insista Gervis en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Oh… ! Tu ne te rappelles pas comment elle t'as mis en sale état quand elle s'est réveillée la fois où… »

« Stop ! J'ai compris ! » le coupa Gervis. « Porte-la si tu y tiens ! » ronchonna-t-il.

« Ça te cuit encore ? » insista malicieusement Kruck avec un ton exagérément étonné.

« Kruck… Arrête. Trêve. »

« Trêve. » fit magnanime le sergent.

« Bon. On y va alors. » conclut Gervis en s'emparant des sacoches.

Ils sortirent de la salle.

Cependant, le Sergent Kruck se demandait le pourquoi de cette sensation de tiraillement… Mais l'inquiétude de l'état de Rayan revint en force. Il fallait qu'ils la fassent ausculter.

Il pressa le pas, sa charge trop légère à son avis l'incitant à se dépêcher.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Yep ! Rayan n'en rate pas une, en effet ! lol Je les plains les trois zouaves... avec un cas pareil sur les bras... lol Ho ! Ho ! Il s'est fait attendre ce ship-là, hein :D Mais c'est vraiment léger là. Vevie la révolution ! lol

Ha ! Mais moi aussi ! Je t'adore !

**Note pour Sady :** !°°! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux... Snif ! Tu es adorable ! Je t'adore ! Si ça, ce n'est pas du soutien et de l'amour, alors le monde ne tourne pas rond ! Comment, après ça, je pourrias ne pas tout faire mon possible et me dépasser pour écrire ? °O La fic pour te remerciers'écrit presque toute seule ! lol J'espère que je ne te décevrais jamais, ma chérie. Avec une amie comme toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes ! lol Il n'y a plus de limites, et ce qui me faisait peur à aborder devient possible. Alors oui, je deviens un cerf-volant retenu par ta main. Le ciel de l'écriture s'ouvre... Et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu me fais... Avec ta voix pour m'encourager, je me lance !

Bisous, ma chérie adorée ! Je t'adore !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** lol Le corps de Rayan en narrateur ! lol J'ai écrit cette partie d'une traite. Comme ça. C'était un point de vue marrant à montrer, je trouve. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Yep ! Moi et l'humour... Apparemment j'ai du mal à faire sans ! lol Sinon, cela vire à l'ironie cynique. Comme quoi... c'est difficile de m'en passer ! ;) Et oui ! Kruck est _gentil_ avec son supérieur... lol Mais c'est plus une pierre de deux coups qu'autre chose... D'un, il rabat le caquet à Gervis. De deux, il a une bonne excuse ! lol Mais, pour ce tiraillement... c'est en effet une affaire à suivre... Mais oui ! Mais oui ! L'enquête continue, Docteur Watson ! LOL Désolée ! Je débloque. Mais, j'attends tes réactions pour la suite... lol Le chapitre 22 est écrit et l'entre-deux a beaucoup plu à mes deux beta lectrices.

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Alors... Pour commencer, tu m'as mannnnnnnquéééééééeeeeee !°°! Je commençais à m'imaginer des trucs, moi... Bouhou ! Tes reviews sont toujours une source d'inspiration : ça me dit de me dépasser ! lol Et ensuite, merci !

Pour répondre à tes questions :

1/ On peut dire que c'est _une sorte_ de maladie chronique chez elle. C'est la version migraine de Sheppard ou l'hypoglycémie de McKay. Sauf que c'est plus complexe en fait... Mais tu verras par la suite ! ;) Bref, c'est plus profond qu'il n'y paraît. MAis pour résumer, c'est surtout du surmenage à cause du travail, à la base.

2/ C'est pour mieux embêter els lectrices ! lol La prochaine fois c'est Bart qui s'y colle ! lol trêve de plaisanterie, tu le sauras bien assez tôt... En tout cas, Sady et Tiphaine se marrent bien de le savoir, mais bon... C'est l'avantage d'être beta-lectrices. _(Hausse des épaules.)_

3/ Ben oui ! C'est en rapport avec ce qui se passe dans Trauma. Dans la suite, en fait... Il faudrait que je réussisse à la finir... MRD ! Un chapitre est fait, mais j'ai un problème de structure narraative avec le suivant du coup... J'ai trouvé le moyen de changer en cours de route. lol Et oui ! Besoin de personne pour me compliquer la vie ! lol Cependant, j'ai un peu décroché et c'est pas évident de s'y remettre dedans : l'atmosphère et le contexte me sont difficiles à appréhender. MAis il va falloir que je trouve un moyen, moi... mrd

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Et voici l'arrivée à l'infirmerie... lol Dire que je me suis amusée est un euphémisme en lui-même ! LOL Bonne lecture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 16 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils réalisèrent une chose fondamentale. Le Docteur Beckett avait été on ne peut plus clair : il ne voulait plus les revoir avant cinq jours ! Ils déglutirent en se regardant, appréhensifs.

Mais Kruck sentit Rayan bouger un peu et ça lui rappela la réalité. Elle avait un besoin urgent de soins appropriés.

Il s'avança résolument et héla au passage un infirmier :

« Hep ! Infirmier ! Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver le Docteur Beckett ? »

« C'est pour elle ? » fit l'infirmier en désignant la jeune scientifique endormie dans les bras du militaire. Le ton disait qu'il la reconnaissait.

« Oui. »

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle voit le Docteur Beckett en effet. Après le foin qu'elle a fait avec les autres… » maugréa-t-il.

« Effectivement. Elle a moins peur du Docteur Beckett. Elle commence à le connaître. »

« Il serait peut-être temps, non ? » s'étonna l'infirmier.

« Ça… C'est Rayan. » fit Kruck en haussant des épaules.

« Mettez-la dans ce lit là-bas. » désigna l'infirmier. « Je vais avertir le Docteur Beckett. »

Et il partit derrière un paravent. Kruck alla déposer doucement Rayan dans le lit d'hôpital. Mais elle se raccrocha à son T-shirt qu'elle ne voulut pas lâcher. Il dut faire détendre délicatement ses doigts par des caresses rassurantes pour libérer le pauvre T-shirt martyrisé. Cependant, il devina qu'elle avait besoin de le toucher. Il lui offrit alors sa main gauche qu'elle s'empressa d'étreindre. Elle se recroquevilla en chien de fusil sur le côté et porta à son nez la main de son camarade.

Kruck avait l'impression de devenir un nounours ou un doudou de substitution. Le souffle chaud de Rayan lui chatouillait la peau. Mais elle avait fini par se détendre enfin. Il secoua la tête en souriant de la voir faire ainsi.

En relevant la tête, il vit les visages goguenards de ses coéquipiers.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Ha ! Vous avez fini par la retrouver ! » s'exclama avec joie le Docteur Beckett en tirant le rideau de séparation pour passer.

Il le remit en place avant de se porter jusqu'au lit. Il détailla l'état général de la patiente endormie.

« Hum… Je vois. Encore surmenée, hein ? » fit-il en s'adressant à Kruck qui lui adressa un sourire désabusé. « Je vais lui faire quelques analyses pour savoir son état. Mais comptez déjà qu'elle restera ici une bonne semaine au moins. Sinon plus… »

« Je m'en doutais. » sortit Gervis.

« Vous pouvez la lâcher, sergent ? » demanda Carson à Kruck.

Ce dernier essaya de se dégager sa main, mais sans succès. Rayan s'y agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« J'y arrive pas. » conclut-il, contrit.

« Ça ne fait rien… » soupira Carson. « Si ça peut éviter qu'elle ne panique… je m'en contenterais. »

Il s'empara de son stéthoscope et ausculta la jeune femme endormie qui ne broncha pas. A son grand étonnement !

Satisfait des relevés, il se redressa.

« Vous pouvez la retourner sur le dos ? » s'enquit-il au sergent aux yeux bleu-vert qui acquiesça.

Kruck adressa un regard d'aide à ses camarades qui l'aidèrent à retourner Rayan. Laquelle s'agita un peu avant que Kruck ne lui caresse doucement la joue et le front en murmurant des paroles à son oreille que les autres n'entendirent pas. Elle se détendit alors et se laissa faire. Carson put continuer son examen.

« Fatigue et malnutrition, combinés avec un manque de sommeil flagrant. Comme à l'habitude. » diagnostiqua Carson. « Je croyais que vous la surveilliez, messieurs ? »

Ceux-ci grimacèrent sous la remarque.

« On essaye. » répondit enfin Kruck. « Mais on a du mal à la retrouver des fois. »

« Elle arrive à nous semer. » renchérit Bart.

« Et elle semble prendre un malin plaisir à nous faire tourner en bourriques pour ça. » rajouta Gervis.

« Haaa… D'accord. » fit Carson. « Essayez au moins un peu plus… Je suis sûr que des militaires comme vous avec votre formation peuvent bien trouver une stratégie pour. »

Il eut la satisfaction de les voir embarrassés.

Sur ce, une infirmière arriva avec l'équipement nécessaire à une prise de sang que le Docteur fit lui-même, au grand soulagement des trois militaires.

Ils se souvenaient encore de la réaction exagérée de leur collègue lors des précédantes fois, lorsque des infirmiers ou infirmières et d'autres docteurs avaient voulu le faire. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'en l'immobilisant tellement elle était paniquée. Ses yeux hagards et terrifiés leur avaient fait mal au cœur. Mais elle n'entendait rien de leurs paroles rassurantes. Elle s'était débattue comme une forcenée. Elle ne tolérait que difficilement le Docteur Beckett. Et encore… il fallait qu'ils soient avec elle.

Ils savaient bien qu'elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Sa terreur panique l'empêchait d'être rationnelle si elle n'était pas consciente lorsqu'elle se faisait ausculter. Et même encore, elle avait du mal à ne pas avoir des réactions de rejet.

Carson put faire la prise sans problème et donna le tube à l'infirmière.

« Marietta. Faites-en faire l'analyse complète. Et ramenez-moi déjà une perfusion de glucose et une autre nutritive pour commencer. » ordonna gentiment le médecin-chef. « Le Docteur Rayan nous fait le coup à chaque fois. Autant commencer tout de suite le traitement… » soupira-t-il.

L'infirmière acquiesça en souriant en coin :

« Bien, Docteur. »

Et elle partit du box avec le prélèvement et le reste de l'équipement utilisé pour le stériliser ou le jeter dans les containers appropriés.

« Bon…! » soupira Carson. « J'ajusterais le traitement selon ses analyses. Quant à vous… » fit-il à l'intention de Gervis. « Je vous veux ici pour votre contrôle dans cinq jours. Compris ? »

Gervis hocha de la tête avec circonspection. Il savait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas avoir d'accident avant ce délai…

« Sinon, je ne vais pas vous mettre à la torture quand même ! » s'exclama-t-il en les voyant les trois membres militaires de SGA9 déglutir. « Je vous avais juste demandé de ne pas vous ramener ici avec des blessures que vous auriez pu éviter. Cela ne tenait pas compte de l'état de santé déplorable de votre camarade ! »

Les militaires se tinrent cois. Carson soupira encore. Ils tressaillirent.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi peureux face à un médecin ! Je ne vous demande pas la lune… Vous avez en charge la sécurité du personnel civil. Et là, manque de chance pour vous trois, votre coéquipière est abonnée à la sous-alimentation et au manque de sommeil. Il vous tombe dessus que vous devez la surveiller également hors missions. Ce que je vous plains soit dit en passant… Mais vous vous en tirez pas trop mal. On ne peut pas le nier. D'autres auraient baissé les bras depuis longtemps… »

« Euh… Merci, Docteur. » fit Gervis.

« Aller ! Allez manger quelque chose au mess. Je commence à entendre vos estomacs crier famine. » rit Carson.

« Je peux manger ici, Docteur ? » demanda timidement Kruck.

Carson se retourna vers lui et constata avec étonnement qu'effectivement le sergent devrait bien manger à l'infirmerie. Toujours endormie, le Docteur Rayan refusait toujours de lui lâcher sa main.

« Euh… Oui. Vous pouvez. Je vais vous faire chercher une chaise. » convint Carson.

« Merci. » fut reconnaissant Kruck.

« On te ramène un plateau dans une demie heure, Kruck. » lui proposa Bart.

« On te relayera plutôt. » fit Gervis.

« Non. Parti comme c'est, je préfère le plateau. Elle ne va pas me lâcher de sitôt. » fit Kruck avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir te rendre ta liberté ! » souligna Bart en riant. « Des menottes humaines ! Arf ! »

« Je remercie le Ciel de ne pas lui avoir donner les _deux_ mains ! » répliqua Kruck en haussant un sourcil désabusé. « J'aurais même pas pu manger… »

« Bah ! Les grondements de ton estomac auraient fini pas la réveiller ! » rit Bart.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont bruyants les tiens. » souligna malicieusement Gervis.

« Parce que les tiens ne le sont pas, Gervis ? » répliqua Kruck, goguenard.

« Peuh ! » fit Gervis.

« Allons… Allons… » intervint Carson. « Vous vous chamaillerez hors de mon infirmerie, je vous prie. »

Bart et Gervis se turent aussitôt et tournèrent immédiatement des talons sur un au revoir poli. Carson avait les yeux bleus qui pétillaient de rire devant cette fuite à tout le moins comique.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester mon invité durant quelques heures, Sergent. » sourit avec compassion le médecin écossais.

« Oh… C'est rien. » le rassura Kruck en haussant des épaules.

« Mais épuisée comme est le Docteur Rayan, vous allez devoir rester au moins quelques jours… » supputa Carson avec un petit sourire.

« Haaa… D'accord… » réalisa enfin Kruck. « Et bien j'espère qu'elle va bien vouloir me lâcher la main avant ! J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. »

« Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas ! » s'amusa Carson. « J'ai un personnel féminin qui serait _ravi_ de vous aider, Sergent Kruck. On a tout le matériel adéquat pour cela. »

Kruck écarquilla des yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir le médecin-chef et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir sortir une réplique.

Carson s'amusait beaucoup de voir l'air peu rassuré du sergent et même un peu paniqué par l'idée. Il fallait dire que le personnel féminin de l'infirmerie prenait un évident plaisir à taquiner le sergent à chaque occasion. Ses réactions presque maladroites et ses tentatives de refus polis les amusaient beaucoup. Magnanime, Carson le rassura :

« Mais le Docteur Rayan peut vous lâcher avant… Mais je vous conseille de lui demander dès à présent de bien vouloir vous lâcher si elle veut pouvoir récupérer assez vite pour sortir d'ici. Ce qu'elle voudrait tout à fait, si je ne m'abuse. Elle ne risque pas de bien se reposer si vous êtes assailli par mes infirmières… et les docteurs. » s'amusa Carson.

« Ha… Heu… Oui. Je préfère éviter cette _séance_ si possible. » le supplia Kruck, mal à l'aise.

« Cela vous donne une raison d'éviter d'atterrir à mon infirmerie, non ? » le taquina encore Carson.

Il le vit avec un grand amusement jeter des coups d'œils subreptices pour juger de la situation dans cette zone de l'infirmerie. En effet, le personnel féminin préparait manifestement le premier round de leur jeu favori avec lui. Elles finissaient de quadriller la zone et d'échanger leurs tâches avec le personnel masculin pour mieux se rapprocher de leur proie. La panique brilla dans les yeux du sergent.

« Allons ! Allons ! Sergent… Vous n'allez pas me dire que toute cette attention ne vous plaît pas ? » ironisa Carson.

« Euh… Pour tout vous avouer… Je préférerais éviter ça. » déglutit Kruck mal assuré à présent. Il se tourna vers Rayan. « Par pitié ! Rayan ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne crois pas que tu ais envie de les entendre en toute première loge faire leur numéro non plus ! » la supplia-t-il à l'oreille.

La patiente endormie fronça des paupières avant d'émerger un peu. Elle avait l'air groggy.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix pas très nette. Elle papillonnait des yeux pour essayer d'ajuster sa vue pour mieux le voir.

« Je te promets qu'on va se relayer avec Bart et Gervis. Mais s'il te plaît ! Lâche ma main, veux-tu ? Sinon le personnel féminin de l'infirmerie va encore me tomber dessus ! »

« Oh… Elle t'embêtent tant que ça ? » réussit à ironiser Rayan en souriant.

« Rayan… ! » gémit Kruck. « Ne mets pas dans la cata ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça quand je suis _obligé_ de rester en convalescence ici… Tu peux pas faire un petit effort ? »

Elle fit une moue dubitative qui fit pâlir Kruck. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à le jeter dans la fosse aux lionnes à cause d'elle. Son air paniqué et sa panique d'ailleurs lui tordaient l'estomac. Elle prit sa décision. Après tout, il était son camarade, non ?

« Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que si elles t'embêtent, elles pourraient avoir des mauvaises surprises… »

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? » fit soulagé Kruck.

« Bah oui. » opina Rayan. « Si c'est le seul moyen pour sortir au plus vite d'ici… Je veux bien faire l'effort de brandir la menace de mes représailles. Maintenant… » Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « … laisse-moi dormir… Et dis à ces excitées d'aller chercher un autre jouet ailleurs. Il y en a qui veulent dormir… On n'est pas dans un club de strip-tease que je sache. C'est pas sensé être une infirmerie ici ? »

Rayan se rendormit. Mais elle avait relâché sa main. Cependant, Kruck prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci, Rayan. » lui fit-il en souriant à l'endormie.

« Oh… ! Je crois pas qu'elles vont apprécier ! » supputa Carson.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte, moi ? » répliqua Kruck. « C'est pas vous qu'elles harcèlent. »

« Mais vous devriez pouvoir les éconduire sans en arriver aux extrêmes, non ? »

« Je l'ai fait… » soupira Kruck. « Mais ça n'en les amuse que plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Et j'ai pas envie de me monter désagréable parce que je suis à court d'alternatives. »

« Mais utiliser la menace des représailles de Rayan n'est pas ce que je qualifierais d'_agréable_, jeune homme. »

« Et moi, j'ai pas envie d'aller dans la direction où elles voudraient me pousser. » répliqua Kruck. « Les deux parties doivent être d'accord dans une relation. A moins que le rapport forcé soit d'actualité ? » grinça-t-il.

« Que non ! » s'étonna Carson. « Elles vous titillent tant que ça ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée… » soupira Kruck découragé.

Carson lui tapota l'épaule avec amabilité.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez vous tirer de ce _mauvais_ pas, Sergent. »

Kruck lui fit un sourire en coin dubitatif.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Il va y arriver ! lol La suite nous le dira...


	17. Chapter 17

**Note pour Sady :** Pas grave… Moi aussi, je traîne à répondre des fois ! Il faut que puisse copier et que j'ai le temps de lire ensuite… Sinon mon temps de connexion explose. Arg ! 

C'est gentil de dire ça. Tu as été ma première beta lectrice. Tu as accepté si gentiment… Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrais être possible. Mais tu m'as soutenu et donné sincèrement tes avis, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne me sens pas au niveau de tes louanges… C'est déjà satisfaisant de réussir à pondre une histoire qui tienne la route, mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être aussi bonne. Je pense que j'ai des progrès à faire. Je m'estimerais contente le jour où je pourrais pondre un cycle d'un univers de mon invention qui me trotte en tête sans tomber dans la facilité… Dur de faire quelque chose de potable lorsque tant d'idées ont été couchées sur le papier et publiées… Mais j'espère y arriver. C'est mon but final. En attendant, je m'entraîne avec mes fics sur Atlantis ! lol

Bisous mon adorée !

**Note pour Emmatheancient : **lol Il préférerait sans passer, en tout cas :D Mais ça amuse trop les femmes de l'infirmerie. Ce que je comprends parfaitement puisque sa tête est trop marrante à voir dans ces cas-là ! lol 

Le passage avec Carson ! Yes ! TRES amusant à faire… lol Les militaires et leur peur des médecins. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Et que font les deux autres zouaves, hein ? lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 17**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Euh… Gervis ? » appela Bart.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que Kruck va tenir ? »

« Tenir _quoi_ ? »

« Infirmières et prédatrices à l'affût… ça ne te dit rien ? »

Gervis fronça des yeux en réfléchissant. Puis, ses yeux marrons se mirent à pétiller.

« Haaa ! Oui ! » rit Gervis. « J'avais oublié ! Arf ! »

« Avoue que tu aimerais bien être à sa place ! » le taquina Bart.

« Bah ! _Qui_ ne le voudrait pas ! » répliqua Gervis. « J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il refusait toujours leurs avances… »

« En tout cas, il est mal à l'aise de leurs tentatives d'approche. » remarqua Bart en haussant des épaules. Il était désolé pour son ami. Mais il ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

« Ha ! Oui. Tu as raison. » opina Gervis. « Pourtant… avoir autant l'attention féminine des infirmières… » fit-il l'air songeur et gourmand.

« Ça te plairait ! Comme tous les hommes de la base. » finit pour lui Bart en riant. « Mais les médecins… » tempéra-t-il.

« Ha, oui… Les médecins… Je préfère éviter si possible. » renchérit Gervis en frissonnant.

« A qui le dis-tu ! » appuya Bart. « Mais Kruck aimerait peut-être bien qu'on se dépêche de lui apporter son plateau et qu'on lui tienne compagnie, non ? »

Gervis sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était assez flippant de le voir avec cet air réjoui. Il s'amusait visiblement de la séance de _torture_ de son subordonné.

« Ça me donne l'envie de retarder notre venue ! » rit-il franchement.

« Je ne te savais pas si sadique. » lui fit remarquer Bart.

« Bah ! Il se gausse assez de moi ! Quand je peux rire de lui, j'en profite. »

« Tu penses à Rayan ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans, Rayan ? » s'étonna Gervis.

« Tu penses _vraiment_ qu'elle va apprécier le cinéma qui va se dérouler ? »

« Euh… Réflexion faite, non. T'as raison. Elle va pas apprécier du tout. Déjà qu'elle n'aime pas séjourner à l'infirmerie… »

« Tu vois ! Elle va être de sale humeur si elle est réveillée par leur petite scène de séduction. »

« Ouais… Attends… Elles doivent avoir commencé, non ? »

« Mmmm… Sûrement. » estima Bart.

« Qu'on mange vite ou pas, on va quand même avoir une Rayan sur les dents. » conclut Gervis.

« Haaa… Oui. Tout compte fait, on s'en tient aux trente minutes ? »

« Autant aller jusqu'à la lie, Bart. Prenons carrément une heure pour manger. On aura le cadeau sur le dos de toute façon… » philosopha Gervis.

« C'est pas ce qu'on appelle "se défiler", ça ? » taquina le sergent.

« Moins j'ai affaire à Rayan énervée, mieux je me porte ! »

« Elle sera énervée _et_ fatiguée. » souleva Bart.

« Houla ! Mélange détonnant ! »

« Tu l'as dis ! »

« Finalement, Bart… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas y aller tout seul avec le plateau pour Kruck. »

« _Quoi_ ! Ça va pas la tête ! » protesta vivement Bart. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que si j'y vais, tu peux être sûr qu'elle va exploser encore plus. » souligna Gervis en grimaçant. « Et je ne crois pas que le Docteur Beckett apprécie que je rajoute du boucan dans son infirmerie ! »

« Euh… Oui. » en convint Bart. « Et il ne faut pas grand chose à Rayan pour s'énerver après toi. »

« Raison de plus pour que tu y ailles tout seul. Je ferai l'autre tour de garde. Mais je crois que c'est plus sage pour tout le monde que je prenne le quart d'après… »

« T'as beau avoir raison dans le fond, je trouve quand même que tu te défiles bien vite. » appuya Bart, soupçonneux.

Gervis ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Tu veux que je finisse par péter un câble ou quoi ! Et puis, je suis le chef d'équipe. Prends ça comme un ordre. »

Bart battit des paupières pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait qu'il y avait un hic là… Puis ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. Il avait trouvé !

« Rhooo ! L'excuse ! T'as la trouille, Gervis. » Bart appuya là où le bât blessait.

« Mais non ! » riposta le concerné. « Pas du tout ! »

« Oh que si ! T'as la trouille de Rayan et du Docteur Beckett ! » enfonça Bart, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bart ! Boucle-la ! » ordonna Gervis, énervé.

« Peuh ! J'ai raison. » insista Bart.

Mais le lieutenant profita du fait qu'ils étaient arrivé au mess pour éviter de répondre. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cantine pour s'emparer d'un plateau et se mit en devoir de le faire remplir.

Bart haussa des épaules en souriant en coin, avant de le rejoindre.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Sara se sentait super bien là… Vraiment bien…

Elle somnolait, plus qu'à moitié endormie. Plus endormie qu'à son habitude.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon ouaté. Un cocon qui la protégeait de toute cette cacophonie télépathique et émotionnelle de la base. C'était vraiment reposant comme sensation… Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté un poids dont elle ne se rendait compte qu'à présent qu'il avait disparu.

Elle se rencogna dans le lit.

La chaleur et l'odeur d'une peau lui parvinrent à ses terminaisons nerveuses et olfactives, respectivement de sa joue et de son nez. Cela la détendit encore plus… Elle adorait _vraiment_ cette odeur !

Son nez frémit pour la sentir encore mieux. Et toute sa richesse lui envahit le nez. C'était une odeur suave… corsée… aux tons de bois de cèdre. C'était réellement une odeur qu'elle appréciait. Et cette odeur particulière la l'apaisait infiniment.

Elle sentait aussi la chaleur rassurante que lui communiquait cette peau, et la force tranquille de l'étreinte de la main à laquelle elle appartenait. Celle-ci lui serrait d'ailleurs doucement la main.

Elle était _vraiment_ bien là…

Elle poussa un soupir de confort ravi.

Un rire doux lui parvint aux oreilles. Un rire d'homme. Comme la main et la peau à qui elle appartenait.

C'était un rire content et surpris. Mais un rire agréable.

Elle rapprocha la main masculine avec ses mains et la retourna pour sentir sa paume longuement. Et elle finit par y nicher sa joue. Elle s'en fit un oreiller. La douceur de cette main était reposante. Son nez se nicha sur le creux du poignet, là où l'odeur était la plus forte.

« Rayan… » gronda d'un petit ton de reproche la voix.

Elle se recroquevilla en boule, tendue.

Une autre main vint doucement lui caresser son front plissé, le détendant petit à petit. Elle sentait la sollicitude farouchement protectrice, exempte de toute colère. Elle se détendit encore plus lorsque la main lui lissa les cheveux en arrière d'un geste apaisant.

Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans les limbes du sommeil…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Bah oui ! Sara fait la chatte. C'est dû en partie à son empathie… Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris, je pense…


	18. Chapter 18

**Note pour Sady :** J'ai envie de me cacher ! Je me cache ! (_Trop gênée._) N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui cloche pour améliorer. J'ai pas l'habitude. Mais c'est gentil. Je t'adore énormément ma chérie.

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** lol Si tu as adoré la seconde partie du précédant chapitre, alors tu vas apprécier le prochain chapitre :D Pour celui-là, je m'amuse. Niark ! Mais la fin devrait de plaire, je pense… ;)

En effet, Sara ne va pas au mess de gaieté de cœur à cause de son "antenne". "S'y faire traîner par ses coéquipiers" est le terme adéquat la plupart du temps ! Mais dormir… c'est une autre histoire…

**Note pour Tiphaine :** SGA9… lol Hors missions, les conneries ressortent ! La vie en fratrie, quoi ! lol

Les "deux tourtereaux" ? Euh… J'ai du mal à caser la chronologie, moi ! Arg ! Déjà que je trouve le moyen de me compliquer la trame narrative avec les fils de base… Avec ça, c'est encore plus coton ! J'y connais rien, moi… ! C'est toi l'experte en relations amoureuses ! ;) Si je m'écoutais, je ne ferais que des sauts temporels. Et ça, ça m'horripile parce que c'est trop facile comme méthode et que je sais pertinemment que je vais vouloir rajouter ou modifier des éléments après écriture… Et je ne vais commencer d'autres fics sur SGA9, sinon, cela va être la foire ! Je vais vouloir tout rendre cohérent et relier aux autre fics. Résultat : prise de tête et énervement, parce que je vais vouloir publier avant de les finir… Bien que j'en meure d'envie de le faire… Arg ! (_Se tape la tête contre le mur._) Bref, si je m'écoutais, je ferais un roman d'entrée de jeu, parti comme j'y pense… Et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ce miracle !

Mais… merci ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir et continuer sur ma lancée…

Je veux bien imaginer, mais je ne connais pas cette chanson… °O

Je t'adore ! Je t'adore ! Je t'adore :D

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de me lire, moi, auteur (ou auteuse) débutante faisant des bourdes… lol

Et la _scène_ arrive… Tadam ! lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 18 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

_« Elle dort enfin… »_ se dit, soulagé, Stan.

Il lui caressait lentement les cheveux, ce qui semblait la détendre.

Il avait été surpris de la voir se recroqueviller sur elle-même lorsqu'il l'avait rabrouée un peu. Cela lui avait fait un coup au ventre. Il fallait bien le dire… Ça avait été une réaction de peur, ce repli. Pas de doute là-dessus. Et il était _hors de question_ qu'elle ait peur quand elle était sous sa responsabilité !

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il faillit sursauter.

« Sergent Kruck ? » l'appela à nouveau l'infirmière.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, décontenancé.

Il avait les yeux qui papillonnèrent quelques secondes pour se remémorer où il se trouvait. Et il faillit faire une grimace en réalisant que le gong avait déjà sonné le début du premier round…

L'infirmière lui fit un grand sourire à sa réaction distraite, mais n'enleva pas sa main. Et, manque de pot, elle en profita même pour lui serrer un peu le bras !

Si ce n'était pas une manœuvre ça… il était curé !

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec une sollicitude empressée, en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Là, l'alarme retentit dans la tête de Stan.

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Danger ! Danger ! »_ tonitrua l'alarme avec cette voix désincarnée et agaçante.

« Euh… Oui. Tout va bien. » répondit-il, sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas l'alternative.

Il tenta de ne pas se reculer sous cette attaque en règle, et vit du coin de l'œil les autres qui s'étaient rapprochées… Il faillit soupirer de lassitude.

_« Et ça recommence ! »_ pesta-t-il intérieurement. _« J'ai pas de veine aujourd'hui… »_

« Vous êtes _sûr_ ? » insista-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

Sinon, elle aurait fait une mine encore plus inquiète, et les autres auraient fondu sur lui… Il avait malheureusement déjà testé le scénario…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. » essaya-t-il de la congédier.

Mais elle lui fit un sourire en coin et secoua légèrement de la tête, faisant voler ses boucles mi longues.

« Oh ! Ça va, Sergent. Je n'ai _rien_ de plus à faire pour _l'instant_. » dit-elle effrontément, en se penchant encore plus vers lui.

Il faillit s'étrangler aux implications sous-entendues. Il entendit les petits rires des autres, ravies de la situation.

Il était vraiment mal, là…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Pas du tout même !

Sara bougea un peu. Mais ce n'était pas sa position qui la dérangeait.

Et elle ne sentait plus cette main douce sur ses cheveux… Elle le regretta.

Un sentiment de panique sourde lui parvenait avec, en arrière fond lointain, des émotions étrangères de ravissement et de concupiscence envers la première émotion.

Cela la rendit confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait…

Puis la raison lui revint avec le remontée vers le réveil.

_« Les infirmières… et les docteurs… Elles tarabustent Kruck. »_

Cela la mit en rogne.

_« Elles peuvent pas me laisser dormir, celles-là ! »_

La colère de se faire réveiller pour ces conneries de séduction et, surtout, le fait de se faire priver de ce moment de plénitude totale finirent de la faire émerger.

« Mais c'est pas possible… » grommela-t-elle. « On peut plus dormir tranquille dans cette infirmerie ? » Et elle sortit un juron corsé en se redressant assise et se frottant les paupières d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours celle de Kruck.

« Docteur Rayan ? » s'étonna l'infirmière.

« Oui. C'est moi. J'ai pas changé de nom. » grinça Sara. « Vous avez perdu l'équilibre ou c'est moi qui suis en train de rêver ? » fit-elle remarquer en scrutant furieusement la position plus que osée de l'infirmière, penchée un peu trop près de Kruck que la décence et la déontologie médicale ne le permettaient.

Laquelle eut la bonne réaction, à sa décharge, de rougir et de se reculer aussitôt.

« Je ne rêve pas donc. » conclut Sara avec âcreté. « C'est quoi cet _attroupement_ devant _mon_ lit ? Vous voulez _me_ faire le _remake_ de la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Je ne vous connaissais pas ce _penchant_, mesdames… Ça me flatte, mais je n'ai pas ces goûts aux dernières nouvelles. Désolée ! » fit-elle avec une morgue ironique et un sourire torve aux lèvres.

Des murmures gênés se firent entendre.

« Pardon ? J'ai pas bien _entendu_… » insista Sara, de plus en plus énervée.

« Désolée. » firent les femmes, plus ou moins ensemble.

« Presque une chorale, mesdames ! » les félicita vertement Sara. « Bon ! Maintenant, déguerpissez ! Je voudrais pouvoir _dormir_ ! A moins que le Docteur Beckett n'ait jugé que j'avais assez dormi… et, dans ce cas, je sors d'ici aussitôt ! _Au moins_, je peux dormir de _tout mon soûl_ dans ma chambre… »

Elles pâlirent toutes plus ou moins sous l'implication sous-entendue. En effet, le Docteur Beckett ne serait pas _ravi_ de savoir que le Docteur Rayan n'avait pas pu dormir assez pour son bien. Et puis, déjà que ce n'était pas évident de l'avoir dans l'infirmerie…, le Docteur Rayan était assez difficile de caractère en temps normal. Mais en manque de sommeil comme là…, elles doutaient de vouloir connaître ce que leur réservait sa colère. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air furax, là ! Ses yeux gris étaient assombris par la colère rentrée et des éclairs de rage les rendaient encore plus menaçants par moments.

Sara fit mine de vouloir sortir du lit. Elles finirent par se disperser comme un vol de moineaux. Et Sara sourit méchamment.

« Bien fait ! Non mais ! Faire un tel raffut devant moi ! Elles ont du _culot_ ! Et elles se croient infirmières et docteurs ! Elles ont eu leurs diplômes _où_ ? Dans une pochette _surprise_ ? » pesta Sara, extériorisant sa colère.

« Ça va, Rayan ! Calme-toi ! » essaya de la raisonner Stan.

Mais il avait la furieuse envie de rire ! Les têtes qu'avaient faites les femmes étaient comiques ! Il avait suivi la rencontre avec ébahissement. Il n'avait jamais vu Rayan aussi furax de se faire réveiller. Ni aussi prompte à rabattre le caquet à quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait dit que des vérités.

En tout cas, Stan était soulagé ! La horde s'était enfuie pour l'instant ! Il savourait le calme relatif dont il jouissait pour le moment.

« Pf ! A _qui_ ! » cria-t-elle pratiquement dans l'infirmerie. « la faute si je ne suis pas _calme_ ! Hein ! Pour _une fois_ ! que je peux _dormir_ tranquille ! Il faut que ces _pies_ ! jacassent devant _mon_ nez ! Elles ont du _toupet_ de faire ce _ramdam_ ! Ha ! Elle est _belle_ la médecine ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris ! J'ai rien fait, moi ! » protesta Stan.

« Désolée… Mais ça me fait rager… » grommela Sara.

Stan lui fit un sourire en coin avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer.

« Pas grave… Tu as fait fuir ces vampires. Merci. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'entendit rire contre son T-shirt.

« Ça va, Rayan ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui… » fit-elle d'une voix étouffée par le tissu. « Je veux dormir… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie. « J'étais _si bien_ avant qu'elles me réveillent, _ces pestes_ ! »

Elle se rencogna contre lui et agrippa son T-shirt d'une main pour s'en faire une boule à renifler.

« Bon… Partie comme tu es… » soupira Stan. « Autant que je me couche avec toi, si mon T-shirt te plaît tant… J'ai pas envie de l'enlever devant ces furies. »

« … Non… Par pitié… Pas ça… » grommela Sara à moitié endormie. « Je ne supporterais pas un tintamarre pareil… »

« Moi non plus, tu sais ? » fit Stan en souriant. « Fais-moi un peu de place, marmotte ! »

Sara bougea un peu et Stan grimpa sur le lit où il s'allongea. Sara eut tôt fait de se pelotonner contre lui. Et Stan sentit bientôt sa respiration se muer au rythme lent du sommeil. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux.

« C'est pas encore que je vais pouvoir manger moi… » murmura-t-il avec dérision.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Oh que je me suis marrée à le faire ! Niark ! Niark ! lol

Le pire, c'est que je voyais trop la scène… lol L'air de panique de Kruck… et les attentions empressées des autres… LOL J'étais écroulée de rire à la fin !

Mais je voulais tester un aspect pas traité : un homme qui n'apprécierait pas qu'on cherche à l'attraper ! lol Le fantasme des infirmières et docteurs est quasi mythique. Mais je me demandais si cela ferai une bonne scène en le retournant un peu… lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Hooo… ! °O Ferais-tu des infidélités à Cam ? lol

J'avais remarqué… Mais je ne suis déjà pas en reste pour les martyriser hors contexte relation amoureuse… Niark ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas concocter encore un truc sadique si je me lance dans l'écriture d'un ship… ? De toutes façons, avec les contextes de fond que j'ai planté… il y aura des hics à n'en plus finir…

Merci, ma puce. Ça m'encourage.

Je t'adore trop, toi !

**Note pour Sady :** Un petit pas pour le ship… Un pas de géant pour moi ! lol Le plus dur, c'est la suite. Vais-je réussir à tenir le cap sans déraper… ? Telle est la question… L'avenir nous le dira. Lol

Je me marrais toute seule en l'écrivant, mais bon… Ça, c'est ma connerie. Du moment que cela plaît aux autres… je suis contente :D

Ravie qu'il te plaise toujours autant celui-là ! Bisous, ma chérie !

**Note de l'auteur :** Les joies du mess…lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 19 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Entre-temps, les deux autres membres de SGA9 s'empiffraient au mess. Enfin… mangeaient, quoi… **(1)**

« Gervis… » fit Bart.

« Quoi ? » répondit ce dernier en avalant ensuite une cuillerée de gelée verte. **(2)**

« On devrait y aller, non ? »

« Mmmm… Oui. P'être bien… »

« T'essayerais pas de faire traîner en longueur, par hasard ? »

« Mais non ! » protesta Gervis en s'arrêtant de piocher allègrement dans la gelée.

« C'est ça… C'est ça… » fit ironiquement Bart en agitant une cuillère devant le nez de son supérieur. « Je suis censé être _le moins rapide_ à manger. A part Rayan… Bien sûr ! Et j'ai fini depuis au moins _dix_ bonnes minutes… Alors ? »

« Alors, rien. »

Et Gervis donna un revers de la main à la cuillère brandie devant lui.

« Gervis… » insista Bart en posant enfin sa cuillère qu'il triturait depuis un moment.

« Ouh ! que tu es chiant ! » grommela le chef d'équipe.

« C'est ça… Et toi, tu te planques. » répliqua le sergent.

« Pf ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

« Han ! Han… » fit Bart dubitatif.

« Bon… D'accord… On y va… » soupira Gervis.

« _Quel_ enthousiasme ! Tu mets toujours autant d'empressement ? »

« Non… » fit Gervis, acide. « J'y vais en faisant des claquettes ! »

« Des claquettes… ? » releva avec espièglerie Bart.

« Bon sang… Bart ! Il est où ton bouton d'arrêt ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le chercher, Gervis ? » ironisa Bart.

« Non merci ! Tu me fais encore tourner en bourrique ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver avec toi, hein ? »

« Bah… Tu m'as choisi. »

« C'est pas vrai ! J'ai fait _ça_, moi ! »

« Oui. Même que c'est le Major qui t'a dit de le faire… » sourit Bart.

« Nan… »

« Si. Alors… assume ! » fit joyeusement Bart.

Gervis poussa un soupir à faire fendre une pierre.

« Pourquoi j'ai accepté de diriger une équipe ? » marmonna Gervis.

« Demande au Major. Il connaît la réponse. »

Gervis regarda son subordonné du coin de l'œil. Il vit l'amusement manifeste de ce dernier.

« Ouais… Je vois… Je me rends encore ridicule, là ? »

« Tu veux _vraiment_ que je te le dise… ? » fit Bart avec un ton interrogateur amusé.

« Tout compte fait… Non. Pas la peine. » répondit Gervis en se saisissant de son plateau. « On y va ? »

Bart opina de la tête et ils se levèrent de table.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Ayant déposés leurs plateaux sales à la plonge du mess, ils firent un détour pour s'emparer d'un plateau pour leur coéquipier.

« Vous êtes déjà passés, messieurs. » fit Jethra **(3)**, les mains sur les hanches.

Et son regard scrutateur fit ravaler leur salive aux deux militaires.

« C'est pour Kruck. » sortit enfin Gervis.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis ce matin pour qu'il ne vienne pas en personne ? » continua la cuisinière en chef, reine incontestée des cuisines d'Atlantis.

« Il est… » chercha Gervis, lançant un regard de demande d'aide à son collègue.

« … immobilisé ! » finit pour lui Bart.

« Immobilisé ? » s'étonna Jethra. « Comment ça ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose depuis ce matin ? »

« Si on peut dire… » fit énigmatiquement Gervis.

« Gervis… » gronda la Matrone **(4)**, ses yeux vert d'eau s'assombrissant rapidement.

_« Houla ! »_ paniqua Gervis. _« Je vais pas y couper ! »_

« Euh… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Gervis… Expliquez-moi. Je vous écoute. » fit d'une voix _trop_ calme la Matrone. Elle croisa les bras et les toisa du regard, attendant l'explication.

Les deux militaires déglutirent. Ils entendaient parfaitement le grondement proche de l'orage qui allait fondre sur eux s'ils ne répondaient pas à sa satisfaction… Le hic, c'est qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient s'essuyer la tempête de toutes manières, vu la cause d'origine.

« Euh… On n'a rien fait. » tenta d'expliquer Gervis. « C'est pas de notre faute. Et… Et ne vous mettez pas en colère. La situation est sous contrôle maintenant. Il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Tout au long de cette diatribe, Jethra avait de plus en plus haussé un sourcil dubitatif. Ce qui finit de faire flipper les deux militaires.

« Et vous… Bart. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? » lui lança-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

Ce dernier déglutit et jeta un regard paniqué à son chef d'équipe.

« Regardez-moi, Bart. Je vous ai posé une question. » souligna Jethra.

« Ha… Heu… » balbutia Bart, ne trouvant pas d'échappatoires.

« Bart ? » le poussa Jethra.

« OnaretrouvéRayan,elleestàl'infirmerieentraindedormiretKrucklaveille. » débita à toute vitesse Bart, lâchant le morceau.

Gervis se plaqua une main sur le front de dépit.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Il a tout cafté d'un coup ! Il pouvait pas… Je sais pas moi ! Dire autre chose ! »_ pesta-t-il intérieurement.

« Gervis. » fit la voix menaçante de la Matrone.

Lequel ouvrit un œil pas très rassuré à travers ses doigts.

« Vous comptiez me le dire _quand_ ? » insista-t-elle.

_« Et dire que le sergent Bates est censé être notre bête noire ! Peuh ! Jethra est pire que l'Inquisition, oui ! »_ grommela le lieutenant.

« Dans une semaine ? » sortit-il ironiquement avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. _« Et merde ! Quel con ! Je veux me faire tuer ou quoi ! »_ gémit-il.

Jethra le foudroya du regard. Et là… il se sentit petit, petit, petit, petit… Il venait en un centième de seconde de revenir bien vingt ans en arrière ! Il avait l'impression de redevenir le petit garçon de six ans pris en faute pour une bêtise de faite. C'est bizarre comme on peut retrouver la gêne de l'enfance… Il se réprima quand même de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre ! Et de croiser les doigts dans son dos.

_« Comme elle peut me faire redevenir comme un gamin pris en faute ! Même mes instructeurs à l'armée ne m'ont jamais fait cet effet ! »_ maugréa-t-il.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Bart, il vit qu'il était bien dans le même état que lui. Sauf qu'il se dandinait, lui ! Gervis sourit.

« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, lieutenant. » le réprimanda Jethra. « _Comment_ Rayan a pu finir encore à l'infirmerie ? Il me semblait avoir été _très claire_ là-dessus, non ? »

Là, ils déglutirent de plus belle !

**-ooO-Ooo-**

C'était encore mieux !

Sara était ravie !

C'était encore plus confortable. Bien plus !

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être à l'abri et à l'aise. La détente était totale…

Le Paradis…

Pas de parasites.

Pas le brouhaha des pensées d'autrui.

Pas d'émotions intempestives.

Rien.

Ha ! Si !

Un amour fraternel inconditionnel et protecteur.

Ce sentiment la berçait agréablement et la protégeait. Il pansait les écorchures mentales des derniers jours.

Elle était _bien_.

Détendue.

Elle bougea un peu pour que son nez atteigne le haut du col du T-shirt. Là, la fragrance super agréable était la plus forte. Et puis, c'était beaucoup plus confortable !

Le corps sous elle remua un peu et frissonna.

Elle finit quand même de s'installer à son aise.

La main qui lui caressait les cheveux s'était éclipsée.

Elle grommela indistinctement. Sa main libéra le T-shirt, celle qui ne tenait pas la main chaude, et partit à la chasse pour se saisir vite de la main errante et la ramener autour de son cou, contre son visage. Elle sentit le bras essayer de se soustraire à son étreinte mais elle s'y agrippait fermement. Les doigts frémirent avant de caresser enfin sa joue.

Elle soupira d'aise.

C'était _vraiment_ mieux là !

Son sommeil se fit plus profond…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Stan sortit de sa torpeur en sentant Rayan bouger tout à coup. Il la regarda monter à l'assaut de son torse pour venir enfouir son nez dans l'échancrure de son col.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est vraiment obnubilée par mon odeur ! »_

Il sentait que trop bien comme ça son corps de femme. Bien que, pour l'heure, elle faisait plus une imitation de chatte humaine qu'autre chose… Mais il se dit :

_« Ma coéquipière ! C'est ma coéquipière ! Elle est ta sœur, Stan. Ta sœur ! »_ se tança-t-il, mortifié d'avoir eu des pensées pareilles.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur. Et cela lui paraissait trop malsain d'avoir de telles pensées envers elle.

Mais Rayan s'installa plus confortablement sur lui. Et il frissonna et essaya de s'y soustraire. Cependant, elle était déjà trop bien installée pour qu'il l'en empêche sans la réveiller… Ce qu'il se refusait. Il arrêta sa main avant de la lui toucher l'épaule.

Alors il la laissa faire. Il la laissa s'installer à son aise.

Mais ça le dérangeait qu'elle fasse ça…

Oh ! Il savait bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait consciemment. C'était ce genre de choses qui faisaient qu'elle était si fragile à ses yeux. Ces réactions-là montraient une Rayan plus vulnérable. Moins sur la défensive.

Soudain la main droite de Rayan quitta son T-shirt et se saisit aussitôt de sa main droite encore en l'air. Elle la ramena résolument autour de son cou et plaqua même sa paume sur sa joue.

Stan tenta de se dégager. Sans succès. Elle le tenait. Tirer plus et il allait la réveiller…

Il soupira et en prit son parti. Il finit donc par lui caresser doucement la joue.

Et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait soupiré de satisfaction et s'était enfoncée encore plus dans le sommeil. Son corps finit de se détendre complètement sur et contre le sien.

_« Est-ce que je me ferais jamais à ces réactions-là ? »_ se demanda-t-il avec dérision en laissant aller sa tête se reposer sur l'oreiller. _« Rayan est une énigme… et une contradiction ambulante. »_

Mais il se força à se détendre complètement. Il serait bientôt ankylosé s'il restait aussi tendu à cause de la position qu'avait adoptée Rayan. Plus collée qu'elle, c'était impossible… Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

_« Haaa… J'ai faim. »_

Mais il finit aussi par s'endormir lui aussi sans s'en rendre compte.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Ouh ! L'allusion au titre ! lol N'empêche, ils ont toujours l'air de s'empiffrer ces militaires américains… Toujours fourrés au mess ! lol Ils les affament ou quoi dans l'armée ?

**(2)** J'ai horreur de ça ! Beurk ! _Comment_ peuvent-ils avaler _ça_ ! Ça me dépasse ! Et après, ils nous charrient sur notre cuisine française ! Faut voir ce qu'ils s'avalent… (_Frisson de répulsion._)

**(3)** Jethra est un personnage que j'ai inventé. Tiphaine et Sady la connaissent. Hein, les filles ? lol Je m'y suis déjà attachée ! Il faut dire aussi qu'elle a du caractère et cette attitude de mère poule qui me ravissent ! lol C'est une Athosienne de quarante-sept ans, mère de famille, et même grand-mère ! Vous allez comprendre le pourquoi de son intervention… lol

**(4)** Un surnom qui a sa petite histoire… Mais la suite va vous éclairer quand même. lol Bah oui ! Je développe mon petit univers !


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à vous deux : Tiphaine et Sady ! Je vous adore !

Suite de la _conversation_. lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 20 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Gervis… Bart… » gronda Jethra. « Racontez depuis le début… »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec appréhension. Bart lui fit un regard implorant, et Gervis sut qu'il serait vraiment seul sur ce coup…

_« De vrais yeux de cocker ! Non mais… il exagère ! Et à moi la galère ! »_ maugréa-t-il. _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ! Hein ? Pfff… Je vais finir par démissionner, moi ! »_

« Euh… Je sais pas bien comment le présenter… » fit Gervis, hésitant. _« De toutes façons, elle va nous engueuler ! »_

« Par le début. » fit _aimablement_ Jethra. Enfin… avec un sourire de chat à l'affût.

Gervis peina de ne pas déglutir à cette vision. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être la souris, lui ! Ou sa version pégasienne.

_« **Qui** a dit que les femmes n'étaient pas terrifiantes, hein ? **Qui** ? Arg ! Elle me fout les jetons à sourire comme ça ! Korn et Paran font figures d'enfants de chœur à comparer ! »_

Et c'était d'autant plus vrai que Jethra avait la bouille typique de la matrone vers qui on aurait couru se nicher dans ses jupes, gosse. Alors… la voir sourire comme ça était dérangeant. C'était pas normal. Point.

Le regard de Gervis dériva sur le côté pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un battoir à portée de main. Au cas où. On ne savait jamais, hein ?

« Gervis ? J'attends. » lui rappela Jethra.

« Ha ! Heu… Bah… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je croyais que vous étiez chef d'équipe, _Lieutenant_ Gervis. Vous devez bien faire des rapports à chacune de vos missions, non ? »

Il opina de la tête, pas très sûr de vouloir savoir le fond de sa pensée.

« Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable maintenant de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_« Arg ! Je le savais ! »_ gémit Gervis. _« Elle a vraiment le chic pour me prendre en défaut ! »_

« Ben… C'est que… » essaya-t-il néanmoins de dire.

« Que quoi ? »

Gervis prit son courage à deux mains.

_« Autant y aller, non ? Je vais quand même m'en prendre plein la face… »_ philosopha-t-il en haussant mentalement des épaules.

Il se lança :

« Que Rayan a disparu plus d'une semaine. Qu'elle nous a fait tourner en bourriques. Qu'on vient de la retrouver inconsciente et affamée. Qu'elle est à l'infirmerie toujours en train de dormir. Qu'elle ira mieux après une cure de sommeil et une remise à niveau d'alimentation. Qu'elle n'a pas voulu lâcher le T-shirt ou la main de Kruck. Et qu'on doit apporter un plateau pour ce pauvre Kruck affamé. Voilà. »

Jethra le regarda avec des yeux étrécis, assimilant les informations débitées trop rapidement.

« Hooo… ! » fit-elle, lentement. « Vous avez _encore_ échoué à la garder en forme. Je croyais pourtant avoir été _très claire_ là-dessus, il me semble… Et vous devriez _savoir_ comment faire, depuis le temps… » les sermonna-t-elle.

« Mais ! » protesta Bart.

« Pas de _mais_ ! » le contra-t-elle. « Faut-il que j'intervienne moi-même ? » gronda-t-elle.

Ils secouèrent vivement de la tête.

« On fait ce qu'on peut, nous. » expliqua Gervis.

« Et bien, vous n'avez pas encore la technique apparemment… » leur fit-elle vertement remarquer.

Ils baissèrent la tête, honteux.

« Vous m'aviez pourtant promis de vous occuper d'elle… » leur assena-t-elle, profondément déçue.

Cela leur fit comme si elle leur avait claqué la tête. Ils se sentirent encore plus mal.

« Elle est si fragile… Cette petite a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Même si elle rechigne. Elle a besoin d'attentions, de trois repas minimum par jour et de suffisamment d'heures de sommeil. Je pensais que vous le saviez… Vous me décevez, messieurs. Je croyais pourtant pouvoir vous faire confiance pour veiller sur elle. Je me trompais apparemment. »

Et vlan ! Enième taloche virtuelle ! Ils tressaillirent. Ils étaient plus bas que terre là…

Jethra soupira.

« Bon… Vous avez au moins le mérite d'avoir honte de vos résultats. Cependant, je ne veux plus entendre que ma petite Sara a fini à l'infirmerie pour la même raison. Débrouillez-vous, messieurs, pour qu'elle n'atterrisse plus dans cet état-là. Compris ? »

Ils redressèrent la tête et la hochèrent vigoureusement.

« Bien ! Affaire réglée ! Je vous prépare un plateau pour Kruck. Surveillez-le aussi. Il a une petite mine en ce moment. » conclut la Matrone.

Elle tendit les mains et Gervis lui passa le plateau. Elle partit le remplir de victuailles qu'elle jugeait nécessaire. Et, en voyant revenir le plateau, ils se dirent tous les deux qu'ils auraient dû venir lui pleurnicher après pour y avoir droit aussi !

« Tenez ! » leur dit-elle en tendant à Gervis le plateau qui le prit docilement. « Et que Kruck mange tout ! »

« Oui. On va le forcer s'il le faut. » sourit en coin Gervis.

« N'exagérez pas tout de même… » fit Jethra en un sourire torve.

« On va essayer. » fit de même Gervis.

« Aller ! Déguerpissez ! » rit Jethra.

Ils sortirent du mess, soulagés d'avoir encore la peau sur leur dos.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Bart et Gervis s'étonnèrent qu'une zone en particulier soit plus calme que d'autres. Voire plus… Mise à l'écart des activités et des bruits. Un box fermé par ses rideaux en fait. Infirmières et infirmiers, docteurs aussi, semblaient éviter comme la peste cette zone. Ils parlaient soudain plus doucement, essayaient de faire le moins de bruits possibles en transportant les ustensiles médicaux divers.

Les deux membres de SGA9 se concertèrent du regard, étonnés de ce manège.

« C'est bien le box où est Rayan, non ? » demanda pour la forme Gervis à Bart.

« Oui. » fit étonné son comparse.

« Tu crois que… ? »

« Je pense bien. »

« Ouais. Elle a poussé sa gueulante. » conclut Gervis en grimaçant un peu en s'imaginant plus ou prou la scène en question.

Bart opina de la tête et partit vers le box dont il tira un peu les rideaux pour les laisser passer avec leur plateau.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Ho ! Hooo… » rit Bart en voyant ses deux coéquipiers en train de dormir dans une position… disons… suggestive…

« Mais comment Rayan a fini par atterrir comme ça ! » s'étonna Gervis en les regardant dormir serrés comme ils étaient.

Cependant, Rayan semblait être à l'origine de la position. Kruck, lui, était simplement allongé sur le dos. Mais il enserrait de ses bras Rayan qui s'était nichée plus qu'à moitié sur son torse.

« Ha ! C'est vrai qu'elle ne nous a pas encore fait ce coup-là… » ricana Bart, hilare de les voir comme ça. _« Ils sont mimis à dormir comme ça ! Arf ! »_

« Et pourquoi Kruck s'est endormi, lui ? Il n'avait plus faim ! » râla Gervis, dégoûté de se trimbaler avec un plateau-repas pour rien. Il avisa une table roulante et y déposa son fardeau.

« Bah… Je sais qu'il ne dormait pas assez bien depuis quelques temps… »

« Ha ! » s'étonna Gervis.

« Ben oui, Gervis. T'as pas remarqué ces cernes ? C'est l'inquiétude, je pense. » répondit Bart en haussant des épaules.

« Pour Rayan ! »

« Pour qui d'autre ! Oui… Pour Rayan. Tu sais, elle nous a fait de belles frayeurs avant de disparaître comme ça ? Je ne te dis pas la galère avant pour la faire manger et dormir… On l'a retrouvé plusieurs fois endormie sur son bureau ou évanouie par terre parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé régulièrement comme tout le monde. » soupira Bart.

« Je vois… Rayan s'est tarabustée toute seule à s'en abrutir de travail jusqu'à la dernière corde et Kruck s'est épuisé tout seul, quoi… Je le croyais plus sensé que ça, lui. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! C'est pas toi qui a forcé Rayan à faire cette séance d'entraînement par hasard… ? »

Gervis grimaça au souvenir.

« Oh ! Ça va… J'ai encore l'épaule en compote, Bart. Et le Docteur Beckett m'a déjà fait la morale… »

« Ben… C'est pas encore rentré, à ce que je constate. » fit remarquer Bart en haussant un sourcil.

« Et c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Passe lieutenant, que je rigole ! »

Rayan bougea un peu en grimaçant de contrariété. Et ils virent bien qu'elle allait être sur le point d'ouvrir les paupières.

« Oups ! » fit Bart.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » gémit Gervis en se mettant à murmurer avec agacement à son subordonné : « T'as failli me la faire réveiller ! »

« Eh ! Oh ! » protesta Bart en se mettant aussi à chuchoter. « Tu t'énerves tout seul ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Fait des cours de yoga ! »

« Bart… » gronda Gervis entre ses dents serrées. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… »

« Eh bien, arrête de t'énerver, là. » contra Bart. « A moins que tu veuilles _vraiment_ la réveiller ? »

Gervis secoua la tête vivement.

« Oh ! Ça non ! » marmonna-t-il. « A voir comment le personnel médical marche sur la pointe des pieds, je ne tiens pas à l'avoir sur le dos maintenant ! »

« Alors… calme-toi. » lui conseilla franchement Bart.

Ils se turent aussitôt, tendus, en voyant la scientifique de l'équipe remuer encore en poussant des grommellements ensommeillés et contrariés. Et leur collègue aussi fronça des sourcils avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le sommeil en soupirant.

Ils relâchèrent enfin leur souffle qu'ils avaient retenu sans s'en apercevoir.

« Ouf… » soupira de soulagement Gervis. « J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se réveiller… »

« Sûr que Rayan aurait fait de même, hein ? » grinça Bart en grimaçant.

« J'ai pas envie qu'elle se réveille maintenant, moi. » avoua Gervis qui constatait assez bien déjà comme ça qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt.

« Moi non plus. On n'a qu'à les laisser dormir. » proposa Bart.

« Ils font bien la paire ces deux-là ! » grommela le chef d'équipe.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Bart.

« Ils s'arrangent… même dans leur sommeil… à m'énerver ! » maugréa Gervis en se retenant à grande peine de parler trop fort.

Seul le sourire d'amusement de Bart lui répondit. Ce qui fit encore plus rager intérieurement Gervis.

« Aller ! » chuchota-t-il rageusement. « On y va ! Sinon je sens que je vais finir par m'en mordre les doigts… »

Bart acquiesça de la tête en souriant en coin. Gervis tourna des talons en sortant un "Ts !" agacé. Et Bart suivit son chef d'équipe.

Cependant, il regarda encore quelques secondes le tableau attendrissant que faisaient ces deux-là avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. C'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il rejoignit un Gervis grommelant dans les couloirs de la Cité.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du retard. Problèmes de partout et j'en passe... Pour Explorer, va falloir attendre un peu. Désolée !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 21 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Que ? »

Stan se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il était dans l'infirmerie.

« Je me suis endormi ! » s'étonna-t-il.

Il réalisa qu'un poids humain pesait sur lui. Il baissa la tête et vit Rayan affalée sur lui à dormir comme une bienheureuse.

_« Whouah ! Aïe ! J'avais oublié ça, moi ! »_

Son estomac gronda de protestation.

_« Par contre lui… il n'a pas oublié ! »_ se gaussa-t-il de lui-même.

Effluves alléchants droit devant !

Il avisa soudain le plateau-repas posé sur la table.

C'est _ça_ qui l'avait réveillé !

Il essaya de déterminer s'il ne pouvait pas se dégager sans réveiller Rayan. Une Rayan super mignonne à la voir endormie comme ça ! Elle avait un air détendu et satisfait. _Très_ satisfait.

_« Une vraie chatte, là ! »_ s'amusa-t-il.

Pour un peu, il s'attendait à la voir se pourlécher les babines !

Il fit une petite moue dubitative en considérant la position de Rayan sur lui. Il ne pouvait guère faire de mouvements sans la réveiller… Mais il avait super faim !

_« Arg ! J'ai trop faim ! Haaa… ! Si Rayan voulait bien me lâcher un peu, le temps que je me restaure… Je peux toujours rêver, hein ? »_ se dit-il, dépité et _affamé_.

Laquelle Rayan bougea finalement, à son grand étonnement ! Elle grommela indistinctement, ses paupières et son nez se plissant de contrariété grognonne. Il faillit rire à cette vue ! Mais il se retint à temps pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle finit par se dégager de son torse avec des mouvements rétifs à se déloger de sa place confortable. Finalement, elle atterrit à côté de lui, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Ou presque. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main gauche qu'elle tenait toujours aussi fermement. Et son bras gauche enserrait sa taille, l'empêchant de sortir du lit.

_« Je vais essayer de m'en contenter… »_ soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa assis avec précautions. Voyant que Rayan ne semblait pas se réveiller, il attrapa le chariot et le tira à lui. Le plateau fut enfin à portée de main !

_« Yeepee ! A moi la bouffe ! »_ se régala-t-il d'avance en voyant les mets athosiens. _« Whouah ! En provenance directe de la cuisine de Jethra ! Yes ! Le régal… ! »_

Il s'empara d'une fourchette et se mit allègrement à manger. Les plats du plateau ne tardèrent pas à être consciencieusement vidés de leur contenu respectif.

_« Haaa… Trop bon ! Je suis gavé ! »_ pensa-t-il, satisfait et enfin repus.

Il repoussa de côté le plateau nettoyé jusqu'à la dernière miette et s'étira en arrière pour se décontracter les muscles. Rayan en profita à se moment-là pour essayer de reprendre sa place d'avant. A moitié réveillée, dans sa manœuvre pour reconquérir le site stratégique, elle l'avait fait basculer sur le dos, utilisant son déséquilibre.

« Hoo… Rayan… » soupira Stan, en relevant assez la tête pour la regarder. « Tu peux pas être raisonnable pour une fois ? »

« Nan… Veux toi… » marmonna-t-elle, semie comateuse, oscillant franchement vers l'abîme du sommeil.

« Quoi ! » fit-il, stupéfait par les mots et le ton de détermination possessive.

Mais la jeune femme à demie endormie continua à reprendre possession de son endroit confortable. Elle grimpa sur son torse et s'installa à nouveau à son aise. Sauf que cette fois, elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, le nez contre la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Et qu'elle avait passé une jambe entre les siennes.

A présent, Stan constatait qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de se lever.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ! »_ râla-t-il, frustré de ne pas avoir pu la limiter un tant soit peu.

Surtout que c'était pire qu'avant…

_« Arg ! Je sens **encore plus** ses formes ! »_ gémit-il intérieurement, dépité de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de la féminité de Rayan. _« C'est ta **sœur**, Stan ! **Ta sœur** ! Bon sang ! **Arrête** ! d'avoir ce genre de **pensées** ! »_

Et le plus embarrassant, c'est qu'il sentait que son corps commençait à réagir !

_« Et je ne peux même pas me dégager, moi ! Je fais comment ! »_ paniqua-t-il un peu. _« Les infirmières et les doctoresses sont moins un problème qu'elle, oui ! Halala… Comment faire ? »_

Il avait beau essayer de trouver une solution au problème, la situation empirait pour lui… Et d'ailleurs, Rayan bougea un peu. Mais sa jambe frotta à l'endroit où il ne fallait pas !

_« Arg ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça en étant endormie ! »_ pesta-t-il en serrant les dents pour se maîtriser. _« Mon Dieu ! »_ faillit-il dire tout haut.

Rayan avait resserré l'étreinte de son bras autour de sa taille et son autre bras était allé encercler sa nuque, pressant ainsi encore plus leurs deux corps. Leurs hanches étaient à présent bien trop proches au goût de Stan. Et il sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou et cela finissait de le déstabiliser !

_« Ha ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible aujourd'hui ! C'est intenable ! »_ essaya-t-il de rager.

Essayer de rager parce que sa libido s'était réveillée. Et pas qu'un peu… Et qu'il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait une petite pensée - de plus en plus insistante la pensée ! - de vouloir aller plus loin…

_« Dieu du ciel ! »_ supplia-t-il. _« Faites-la redevenir raisonnable ! Par pitié ! Je sais bien qu'elle est endormie, mais… il y a des limites ! Et les miennes vont être atteintes dans pas longtemps ! Pitié ! »_

Déjà, il avait du mal à se réfréner à la serrer contre lui, voire plus… D'aller respirer l'odeur de sa peau… De déposer des baisers explorateurs sur celle-ci… De l'embrasser…

_« Arg ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Maîtrise-toi ! Maîtrise-toi ! »_ se tança-t-il vertement. _« T'es adulte, non ! »_

Rayan frissonna contre lui. Et Stan se dit qu'elle allait se dégager au moins un peu de lui…

Raté ! Le corps féminin s'arqua contre lui, provoquant un frisson d'excitation irrépressible.

Il se retrouva à la faire basculer sous lui. Et il s'arrêta de justesse de l'embrasser.

_« Arg ! J'ai aucune volonté ou quoi ! »_ se rabroua-t-il.

Il réussit à se détacher d'elle et se laissa retomber sur le côté. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son être avant de faire une bêtise. Bêtise parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cela en serait une, s'il se laissait aller… Mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face en refusant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas la forte envie de la faire, cette bêtise !

_« T'as pensé à Rayan, toi ! Elle n'a peut-être pas la même envie que toi ! N'oublie pas qu'elle est endormie là… Est-ce qu'elle ferait ça si elle était réveillée complètement ? Hein ? Tu y as pensé ? »_ se maugréa-t-il.

La jeune femme en question remua pour se pelotonner contre lui. Ses mains allèrent s'agripper à son T-shirt froissé et tirèrent dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il accède à sa demande inconsciemment informulée : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

_« Haaa… »_ soupira-t-il. _« Elle n'en démord pas… »_

Mais il l'enserra enfin dans ses bras et elle poussa un petit soupir satisfait. Son nez snifa longuement son odeur avant qu'elle se laisse aller contre lui, endormie définitivement.

_« Espèce de chatte, va ! Elle n'a même pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle me fait… »_

Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras comme cela. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable ainsi… Il découvrait la femme, ou plutôt l'aspect "petite fille" en elle qui demandait à être protégée et câlinée.

Il comprit alors le sens des remarques de Jethra. La Matrone avait su voir sous la carapace de hérisson. D'ailleurs, il avait bien constaté que Rayan n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Jethra semblait avoir le chic pour pousser Rayan dans la direction qu'elle voulait qu'elle prenne.

_« C'est vrai que Rayan finit par faire ce que veut Jethra… Même si elle rechigne après-coup ! »_ s'amusa-t-il.

L'Athosienne avait vu ce qu'il se cachait sous le masque de la jeune femme. Et Stan la soupçonnait d'avoir deviné quelques trucs avec lui aussi… Elle semblait être… plus… chaleureuse avec lui. Plus maternelle. Ça lui faisait drôle.

Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus cette envie libidineuse qui l'avait tant déstabilisé tantôt. Il tenait Rayan contre lui et ne ressentait que le soulagement de la voir dormir tranquillement.

_« Bizarre… »_ se dit-il. _« Comment ça se fait qu'il suffise que Rayan ait un comportement inconsciemment sensuel pour que je m'excite comme ça ? Ça m'est jamais arrivé ce genre de choses. Je ne comprends pas… »_

Il se surprit quand même à lui caresser doucement la joue et il lui dégagea même le visage en repoussant ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Elle sembla apprécier les gestes doux et affectifs. Sa tête se tourna légèrement vers sa main.

_« Une vraie chatte ! Il ne lui manque plus que le ronronnement ! »_ s'amusa-t-il.

Il la contempla pendant quelques minutes. Il était content qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer.

_« Oui… Jethra a raison. Rayan a besoin d'attentions et de câlins. Elle n'a pas dû avoir une enfance facile. Si c'est pas la manifestation d'un manque d'amour parental… Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela pourrait être d'autre… »_

Rayan remua un peu en ne sentant plus sa main à l'œuvre. Cela le fit sourire.

Ses paupières se plissèrent de mécontentement. Et il s'empressa vite fait de lui cajoler le cou en la massant légèrement. Ce qui sembla la satisfaire et détendre. Elle tendit son cou vers lui pour qu'il ait le plein accès. Un sourire amusé étira encore les lèvres de Kruck.

_« Yep ! Définitivement une chatte ! Rayan est une chatte. Je l'entends presque ronronner de contentement ! Et elle en a pratiquement les mimiques. »_ rit-il.

En effet, Rayan frissonnait par moments et arquait le dos tel un chat. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle ondule et batte le lit d'une queue de chat puisqu'elle faisait la chatte. Logique donc.

Il fut presque déçu de ne pas en voir une battre la mesure au gré de ses massages.

_« Mince ! Ç'aurait été amusant ! »_

Il sentit son T-shirt être tiré vers le bas, et dut se courber à la suite pour soulager son cou de la traction. Et Rayan nicha ainsi son nez dans l'échancrure.

« Ha ! Mais ! Elle est _vraiment_ têtue ! » jura-t-il en marmonnant.

Le souffle de Rayan lui chatouillait à présent le haut du torse. Renifler serait plutôt le terme adéquat. Et, bien sûr… impossible de l'en déloger ! Elle s'agrippait d'ailleurs à son col qu'elle faisait descendre.

« Rayan… » soupira-t-il. « Arrête de me tirer le T-shirt comme ça… Tu ne vas pas me le déchirer quand même ? »

N'obtenant pas de réaction idoine, ses mains la lâchèrent et vinrent agripper les siennes pour tenter de soustraire son pauvre T-shirt. Et ce ne fut qu'à force de caresses qu'il réussit à le lui faire lâcher.

Cependant les mains féminines cherchèrent un autre support auquel s'accrocher, et il se retrouva la nuque prise en prisonnière par elles. Ce fut donc le retour à la case d'avant. Au grand dam de Stan qui soupira de défaite lasse.

_« Je n'y arriverais jamais… Impossible qu'elle dorme comme tout un chacun… C'est pas vrai ! Elle peut pas dormir normalement ? »_

En prime, elle enfouit son nez sous son menton dans l'espace dégagé naguère, et même se pressa encore plus contre son corps, trouvant la place idéale.

_« Elle va me rendre dingue… Dingue… Dingue… Dingue… »_ se scanda Stan, découragé.

Finalement, il finit par rendre les armes et faire avec.

_« J'y peux rien, elle fait pas exprès et c'est Rayan. Conclusion : je fais avec. »_

Il se mit à bâiller.

_« Arf ! J'ai encore envie de dormir… Pourtant je viens de faire un somme. »_

Re bâillement.

_« Bah… Autant dormir. Elle ne va pas me lâcher de sitôt de toute façon. Alors… autant piquer un roupillon ! »_ raisonna-t-il.

Et Morphée l'accueillit lui aussi.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 22 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Hummm… » soupira Sara, détendue, en émergeant du sommeil pour une fois reposant.

_« Bien dormi ! Pas de rêves… Haaa… Le pied ! J'suis trop bien… »_

Elle s'étira les muscles un à un.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle dormait contre un corps chaud. De sexe masculin de surcroît et qui sentait agréablement bon au vu de son nez enfoui dans le cou de l'homme ! Ses mains encerclaient le cou masculin et une se perdait même dans les cheveux du partenaire de sommeil. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était _collée_ contre le corps masculin. Elle sentait ses contours et aussi les bras et les mains qui lui enserraient la taille.

_« Wha ! Woua ! Ha ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ! »_ paniqua-t-elle, mortifiée de se réveiller dans une position pareille.

Soudain, ses sens psi décidèrent de se réveiller aussi. Le flot d'informations et de sensations se déversèrent en elle, finissant de la déstabiliser.

_« C'est Kruck ! »_ sut-elle immédiatement.

Elle eut honte. Car elle savait confusément que c'était elle qui avait été à l'origine de cette pose. Une vague intuition le lui soufflait.

Mais ses souvenirs de la veille étaient flous… Elle ne se rappelait que quand elle s'était réveillée dans l'infirmerie, agacée. Ou en rage plutôt. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du pourquoi en entier… En tout cas, elle avait engueulé les femmes déjà pour le raffut sonore (, émotionnel et mental - mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas dit…) qu'elles avaient fait près de son lit. Pour le reste… C'était confus.

Après… c'était plus nébuleux… Elle n'en retenait que l'envie irrésistible du sommeil qui l'avait définitivement et complètement terrassée, une odeur délicieuse, un bien-être et un confort totals et des sensations extérieures devenues vagues dans son souvenir. Elle ne voulut pas s'y attarder pour les préciser ou les analyser, celles-là, sachant déjà qu'elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce qu'elles étaient vraiment…

_« Je sens que je ne serais pas à l'aise du tout si je le faisais… Non. Du tout. Mieux vaut laisser passer. »_ se persuada-t-elle.

Kruck remua un peu, sans se réveiller toutefois. Elle releva la tête et le regarda.

Il avait les traits fatigués. Des cernes sous les yeux. La peau un peu plus pâlotte. Mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux à présent. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle percevait en arrière-fond un soulagement manifeste, une sollicitude protectrice et un contentement indolent.

Ce dernier la rendit perplexe. En se forçant à fouiller un peu plus ce sentiment, elle tomba sur la satisfaction de Kruck de la tenir enfin saine et sauve et endormie, et accessoirement dans ses bras. Elle fronça des sourcils à ce constat. Ça avait tout l'air d'être un sentiment fraternel mitigé de quelque chose de plus… plus… plus… Comment dire ? Plus _possessif_. Plus _charnel_ dans son expression.

Elle tâta dans tous les sens ce sentiment qu'elle percevait, un peu dubitative, et même un peu intriguée. C'était nouveau pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant un sentiment aussi mitigé et mêlé que celui-ci. Elle restait déconcertée par ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas comment y réagir. C'étaient deux sentiments communément admis incompatibles qui se mélangeaient, là…

Elle fit une grimace.

_« Et je fais comment, moi, face à ça ? Je reste sur le premier et j'ignore le deuxième ? Car, vu comme c'est confus chez lui… Je ne crois pas qu'il réalise vraiment. Quoique… C'est Kruck. »_ Elle haussa mentalement des épaules. _« Il ne réagit pas comme on s'y attend des fois… Mais ça va être coton pour moi ! Je ne pensais pas avoir à surveiller mes réactions avec lui… »_

Elle soupira de dépit.

Les bras de son camarade se resserrèrent un peu plus sur elle, la ramenant contre son torse. Et son odeur lui revint en pleines narines !

_« Mama mia ! Qu'il sent bon ! »_ gémit-elle intérieurement.

Et elle se surprit à respirer l'odeur de la peau de Kruck profondément, longuement et avec délectation. Cette odeur l'enivrait. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de la respirer. Elle s'empêcha tout de même de pousser des petits bruits de délice et de contentement.

_« Mais c'est que c'est une drogue ! Tien ! »_ se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

Elle était écœurée de sa réaction instinctive, qu'elle ne réussissait pas à contrôler, et de se percevoir aussi accro qu'une toxicomane (Même si elle exagérait un peu…) à une odeur corporelle en particulier.

_« Oui. Bon… Je me suis déjà prise à renifler une odeur avant. Mais pas comme ça ! J'ai l'impression de devenir un animal à faire ça… D'ailleurs… **pourquoi** je fais ça ! Surtout **de cette manière** et **maintenant** avec Kruck, hein ? Je me le demande… C'est bizarre. »_

Mais à son grand dépit rationnel, mais à son grand ravissement sensitif, elle se surprit à se pelotonner contre Kruck et à enfouir son nez plus bas, profitant de l'échancrure du T-shirt tiré vers le bas. Ses mains toujours en contact, pour l'une, avec la peau de son compagnon de sommeil ou plongée dans les courts cheveux ébouriffés. Mais bientôt, elle ressentit un profond bien-être à être comme ça. Son corps était détendu comme jamais. Et elle se sentait même la tête légère. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une de ces feuilles d'arbre se laissant porter par la brise.

Elle planait complètement. Point.

_« C'est bien ce que je me dis ! Je suis une toxico ! »_ se maugréa-t-elle. _« Arg ! Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à me maîtriser pour ces choses-là ! Saloperie d'empathie ! »_

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas que dû à celle-ci. Pas tout. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu le savoir. Et elle ne pouvait guère demander à sa famille… Même avant d'aller sur Atlantis, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Et dans le sens de voir. Parler, n'en parlons pas… Pas avec des chaperons collés comme des sangsues ! Et le parler mental était exclus aussi. Vu qu'ils étaient foutus de percevoir ce contact. Donc : elle était restée limitée aux échanges banals.

_« Tu parles d'une vie de famille ! »_ pesta-t-elle. _« Je ne m'en rappelles même plus très bien… C'est quoi déjà ? »_

Mais Kruck décida que c'était l'heure de se réveiller parce qu'il émergea lentement.

Elle releva la tête pour le voir faire. Ça l'amusa. Il plissa des paupières en bougeant un peu, mécontent de quelque chose. Puis, il les ouvrit en papillonnant quelques secondes.

« Bonjour. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton encore endormi en la regardant avant de bâiller.

« Bonjour. » lui répondit-elle distraite, complètement fascinée par sa manière de se réveiller.

Il s'arqua en arrière en s'étirant puis se relâcha complètement. Sa tête oscilla d'un côté à l'autre pour détendre les muscles de son cou. Et Sara se surprit à les lui masser de ses doigts. Il soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux sous le massage doux qui finissait de le détendre.

Mais il rouvrit vite les paupières, tendu. Elle perçut sa surprise, teintée de remords, de se retrouver dans cette position avec elle, et surtout celle de se faire masser le cou par elle.

« Oh… Tu es réveillée ? » fit-il calmement avant de défaire son étreinte sur elle. Mais à regrets inavoués.

Elle se recula de lui. Mais un peu réticente. Elle était déçue de ne plus pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux bleu-vert absolument captivants. Ces yeux illuminés par ces lueurs profondes qu'elle distinguait parfois.

Malheureusement, son regard était redevenu neutre.

« Oui. »

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit-il, soucieux à présent.

« Oui… » lâcha-t-elle, distraite par une manifestation de l'humeur de Kruck sur son visage.

Elle voyait la petite ride verticale se former suite au plissement de ses sourcils. Elle ne put réfréner la compulsion de la lisser des doigts pour la faire disparaître. Ça la dérangeait de le voir inquiet pour elle. Ça lui faisait mal à l'intérieur. Elle ne supportait pas de les sentir malheureux, tant Kruck que Bart… ou même Gervis.

Elle sentit l'étonnement que son geste avait sur lui. Les sourcils de Kruck se haussèrent d'étonnement et sa main vint rapidement se saisir de la sienne. Elle le laissa faire, maintenant satisfaite : il n'était plus inquiet.

« C'est quoi ça, Rayan ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Ça. » fit-il en agitant légèrement sa main prisonnière qu'il avait ramenée entre eux.

« Rien. » nia-t-elle, à présent gênée de ne pas s'être réfrénée. _« Saleté d'empathie ! »_ ragea-t-elle.

« Rayan… » gronda-t-il.

« Quoi ! T'es grognon au réveil, toi ! » essaya-t-elle de détourner la conversation.

« Ha ! T'appelles ça être grognon ! »

« Ben quoi… Tu te plains que je me préoccupes de toi ? » fit-elle avec malice.

Il écarquilla des yeux une dizaines de secondes avant de paraître un peu gêné.

« Sûr que c'est agréable de se réveiller avec une femme dans ses bras. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne te savais pas aussi câline qu'un chat. »

Là, Sara déglutit. Elle savait à présent que c'était bien elle qui avait inauguré de la position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'en ais pas protégé alors ? » lui répliqua-t-elle.

« Parce que tu avais _besoin_ de dormir, Rayan. Et tu étais trop déterminée, même endormie, pour que je puisse te barrer la route. Est-ce que tu aurais apprécié que je te réveilles ? » expliqua-t-il.

« … Non. » admit-elle.

« Oui. J'ai vu avec les infirmières et les doctoresses. Tu les as chassé promptement. Il fallait dire aussi que tu avais l'air en rage. Alors comprends que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller… »

« Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et toi… Pourquoi tu t'es épuisée comme ça ? En deux semaines, on t'a retrouvé plus de dix fois évanouie ! Explique. » s'énerva-t-il.

Elle accusa le coup de poignard de son inquiétude qui lui revenait en pleine poire telle un boomerang, et en beaucoup plus fort !

« Rayan ? Ça va ? » s'étonna-t-il en lui caressant la tempe d'une main.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Elle reprit sa respiration et essaya de se calmer. Et elle rouvrit les yeux, accrochant les siens, plus qu'inquiets, et hocha légèrement de la tête. Mais cela ne sembla pas le rassurer pour autant.

« Rayan, tu ne vas pas bien depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose te tracasse. Et là, tu te surmènes sans cesse. Ça s'est encore aggravé ces derniers temps. Et ne me dis pas le contraire ! » la stoppa-t-il en lui posant les doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de répliquer. « Ça a empiré depuis l'accident de Gervis. »

Elle secoua de la tête pour protester.

« Non. Non. D'un, tu te tarabustes de culpabilité. Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je le sais ! » appuya-t-il alors qu'elle voulait forcer le barrage. « De deux, tu ne peux pas continuer à te surmener ainsi. J'ai pas envie, tout comme Gervis ou Bart, de te voir faire un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Sans parler que le Docteur Heighmeyer n'attend que la bonne occasion pour te forcer à suivre des séances. Tu sais bien ce qu'elle a déjà dit. Et je ne crois pas que tu ais envie de te plier à ça. »

Elle fronça des sourcils de mécontentement et de dépit rageur. Mais la culpabilité miroitante dans son regard agate n'échappa pas à Kruck.

« N'essayes pas de te mettre en colère. Ça ne va pas te faire du bien, Rayan. Je _sais_ que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Tes réflexes de défense ont réagi. C'est tout. Avoue qu'il t'avait mise dans une position de défense difficile… Gervis y est allé trop fort. Point. Mais je savais bien que tu savais te défendre… Mais là, tu m'en as bouché un coin ! C'est une sacrée technique ça. »

Elle secoua la tête d'agacement et il lui enleva ses doigts de sa bouche.

« C'est pas une _sacrée technique_. » minimisa-t-elle. _« J'ai bien failli le tuer, oui ! Ça me rend malade rien que d'y repenser ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait l'**autre** prise… ! »_ « Je n'aurais pas dû lui démonter l'épaule ni lui tordre la cheville. » avoua-t-elle, la colère contre elle-même et son amertume très audibles dans sa voix.

« Rayan… » dit avec douceur Kruck. « Tu n'es pas allée jusqu'à lui casser un os. Alors calme-toi. Ça lui apprendra au moins à se montrer circonspect avec toi lors des futurs entraînements… Je suis même sûr qu'il te dérangera moins souvent pour ça. » souligna-t-il, en souriant en coin.

« Haaa… J'espère… J'en ai marre qu'il m'interrompe dans mes travaux pour ces futilités ! » grommela-t-elle malgré sa contrition.

« Avec le niveau que t'as, je ne pense pas. » approuva-t-il. « Mais où tu as appris à te défendre comme ça ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est dans un club d'autodéfense ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile. N'oublie pas que j'ai été chez les commandos des Marines. Ces mouvements et cette rapidité d'exécution ne s'apprennent pas n'importe où. Et Gervis est loin d'être un manchot non plus, niveau combat au corps à corps. »

Rayan le regarda calmement. Sans rien dire. Et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le stoïcisme. Cela fit rager intérieurement Kruck.

_« Et zut ! Elle me fait encore le coup ! »_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	23. Chapter 23

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 23 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Le rideau fut tiré et ils sursautèrent de surprise. Sara et Stan se redressèrent sur leurs séants pour voir qui arrivait.

« Je vois que vous avez dormi aussi, Sergent… » fit Carson avec un petit sourire.

Lequel acquiesça de la tête. Et Carson poussa le chariot de soins contenant des perfusions qu'il se mit en devoir de changer au cathéter de la patiente. Rayan le suivit intensément des yeux durant toute l'opération. Il alla même jusqu'à lui monter chaque étiquette en commentant le pourquoi du contenu choisi. C'était un petit rituel que Carson avait fini par accepter. Car Rayan était super paranoïaque avec tout ce qui touchait à la médecine quand elle était concernée personnellement.

« Vous avez finalement pu échapper à la horde. » commenta Carson au jeune sergent en finissant d'installer la dernière perfusion.

« Euh… Pas vraiment, Docteur… » protesta Kruck. « C'est Rayan qui les a fait partir. Elles l'avaient réveillé… »

« Et je suppose que mademoiselle Rayan était de mauvaise humeur ? » demanda Carson à l'intéressée.

« Bah… Oui. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Mais j'étais en colère, oui. » admit-elle.

« Vous savez qu'elles marchent sur la pointe des pieds depuis ? » sourit Carson.

« Elles n'avaient qu'à faire leur boulot au lieu de transformer l'infirmerie en salon de séduction. » répliqua vertement Rayan, la colère revenant en force.

« _Salon de séduction_ ? » souligna Carson, amusé de voir les yeux agates s'assombrir de nuées noires.

« Ben oui. _Salon de séduction_. » appuya Sara sans se démonter. « Vous ne les avez pas vu faire ou quoi ? »

« Si. » dit calmement le docteur.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru qu'elles me faisaient le remake de la Belle aux Bois Dormant ! » lâcha Sara comme une bombe.

Beckett papillonna des yeux durant une bonne minute et Kruck se mit à rire en revoyant la scène.

« Le remake de… » bafouilla Carson, interloqué.

« Oui. » soupira Sara. « J'ai cru qu'elles en voulaient à ma vertu. » fit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond en un soupir fort théâtral qui finit de faire étrangler Stan de rire. « Je ne les savais pas de ce penchant, Docteur. »

« Moi non plus… » fit avec étonnement Carson.

« C'est pas que cela me gêne…, mais je n'ai pas ce penchant-là. Vous comprenez ? » continua Sara dans la même veine.

Carson opina du chef, montrant sa compréhension.

Stan toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre son souffle.

« Docteur… Elle plaisante. » spécifia Stan.

Carson le regarda avec ahurissement.

« Elle les a tellement choqué avec ça qu'elles ont fui. C'était comique à voir ! » expliqua Stan.

« Alors que c'était votre vertu à vous, Sergent, qui était menacée ? » souligna malicieusement Carson après avoir digéré l'information d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire.

« Euh… On peut dire çà… » hésita Stan.

« Oh ! Mais je suis sure que tu aurais su leur montrer _certaines choses_ malgré leurs _expériences_ en anatomie, Kruck. En _privé_… Si elles t'avaient bien sûr laissé _seul_ avec _l'une_ d'entre elles… Quoique… Je me dis que tu aurais eu droit à tout un _harem_. C'est pas un de vos _fantasmes_, ça, vous, les hommes ? » intervint malicieusement Sara.

Lequel écarquilla des yeux et se retourna brusquement vers elle, l'air stupéfait de l'entendre suggérer des choses aussi crûment. Et Carson en fit crisser le tabouret sur lequel il s'était heureusement assis tantôt.

« Ben quoi ! Ne me dis pas que ç'aurait été ta première fois ! Je ne te croirais pas, Kruck. Il y a dû _au moins_ en avoir une qui t'a mis le grappin _dessus_. C'est _sûr_. » s'expliqua Sara, très sérieuse.

Carson ouvrait la bouche d'étonnement de cette sortie pour le moins… crue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune femme sorte des propos pareils.

« … Rayan… » déglutit Stan qui avait chuté sur un coude sous l'étonnement en voulant se redresser. « Tu pourrais éviter de balancer ce genre d'affirmations comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai ? » s'étonna Sara.

Stan se passa une main sur les yeux. Il commençait à comprendre son chef d'équipe là…

« Tu te payes ma tête, là… »

« Ben non. Je fais des déductions _faciles_. » rétorqua Sara du tac au tac.

« Des déductions faciles… Mais bien sûr… » ironisa Stan. « Avec toi, tout est déduction facile. »

« Je fais fonctionner mon cerveau. » fit sérieusement Sara.

« Pour faire et dire des conneries aussi. » rétorqua Stan.

« Il faut bien s'amuser dans la vie. » répliqua Sara avec aplomb.

« Mais c'est pas vrai d'avoir une réplique à chaque fois ! » s'énerva un peu Stan.

« C'est pas de ma faute. » fit Sara.

« J'ai pas l'impression de te croire, tu sais ? »

« Et moi, je me demande pourquoi cela te gêne tant de parler de sexualité. »

« Ha ! Mais ! » tempêta Stan. « Je vais péter une durite, moi… »

« Une durite, je peux réparer. Un corps humain, non. Ça, c'est partie du Docteur Backett. » fit-elle posément.

Lequel docteur pouffait de rire devant cette scène de vaudeville pour le moins amusante.

« Si je donne aussi le bâton pour me faire battre… » marmonna Stan en baissant la tête contre son bras pour essayer de se calmer.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une chance de lui tenir tête s'il perdait son calme. Il fit des inspirations lentes pour apaiser le chaos de ses émotions et de ses pensées qui avaient tendance à s'égailler un peu trop loin à son goût. Cependant son regard ne tomba pas sur les draps, mais croisa celui interrogateur et attentif de Rayan.

Il faillit sursauter. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur les coudes et levait la tête vers la sienne. En portant son regard sur le reste du corps, il vit qu'elle battait même une mesure inaudible de la pointe d'un de ses pieds qu'elle avait croisés. Une attitude de petite fille. Mais le regard attentif n'était pas celui d'une petite fille. Loin de là ! Une petite fille ne pouvait avoir ce genre de regard… Un regard scrutateur profond, avec ces lueurs qui disaient qu'elle était loin d'être ignorante… Stan ne savait pas si c'était à cause des propos tenus avant, ou de ce regard provoquant et à la fois interrogateur, ou si c'était la position pratiquement collée à lui et peine à quelques millimètres de sa propre tête, qu'il était déstabilisé. En tout cas, il avait du mal à se détacher du regard agate. Leurs deux têtes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres en fait.

Elle lui fit un sourire grivois avant de se redresser d'un bond pour s'asseoir en tailleur, faisant ainsi rebondir Stan et manquant de le faire chuter du lit trop étroit. **(1)** Lequel était complètement déstabilisé par ce qui venait juste de voir, il se rattrapa au genou de la jeune femme par réflexe. Ce qui les fit tous les deux chuter par terre tout compte fait !

Stan se reçut sur flanc sans trop de mal. Mais l'air s'échappa de ses poumons lorsque Rayan lui atterrit sur le ventre. Son dos finit de se plaquer au sol et sa tête percuta le sol de l'infirmerie. Il vit du flou pendant quelques secondes, un peu sonné.

« Kruck ! Ça va ? » fit la voix paniquée de Rayan proche et pourtant lointaine aux oreilles de Stan.

Il avait beau la sentir allongée sur lui de tout son long, il avait l'impression qu'elle était à une centaine de mètres. La caresse d'une main sur son front l'apaisa et il cessa d'essayer de se redresser malgré son tournis. Ses yeux refusaient de se focaliser correctement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » entendit-il tempêter le Docteur Beckett. « Il a fallu que vous trouviez le _moyen_ de vous faire mal dans _mon_ infirmerie ! Pas de mal, Docteur Rayan ? »

« Euh… Non. … Il a amorti ma chute. » répondit-elle, un peu confuse.

_« Pour ça, oui ! Outch ! Ma tête… »_ gémit intérieurement Stan.

Il sentit encore la main douce de Rayan sur sa tempe et cela lui fit bizarrement du bien. Il avait moins l'impression de chuter alors qu'il était immobilisé sur le sol par le corps à qui appartenait ladite main. Il aurait sûrement apprécié la situation s'il n'était pas aussi désorienté…

« Docteur Rayan… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous pouvez vous redresser ? Il lui faut respirer, non ? Et il faut que je puisse l'ausculter. »

« Ho ! Pardon ! Il m'a fait peur à avoir le regard vague comme ça. »

Stan ne sentit plus la pression de son corps sur le sien. Et le Docteur Beckett l'ausculta.

Il grimaça et sursauta alors que le docteur lui palpait le crâne.

« Une commotion légère. Vous ne ratez pas votre coup, Sergent. » commenta Carson en grommelant. « On ne vous a pas appris à tomber sans vous faire mal ? »

« Si… » protesta Stan. « Mais pas à tomber d'un lit d'hôpital. »

« Si vous pouvez ironiser, c'est que votre cerveau n'a pas souffert, je suppose. » fit Carson d'un air dubitatif feint. « Et bien ! Vous allez avoir droit à un lit pour vous tout seul ! »

« Arg ! Non… » gémit Stan.

« Si. J'en ai bien peur, Sergent. » appuya Carson en riant. « Le deuxième round de ces dames va pouvoir commencer… »

« Oh non… »

« Si. Dites-vous que vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous faire mal. »

« Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » protesta Stan en essayant de se redresser sur un coude.

Il finit sur le dos en voyant trente-six chandelles.

« Arg ! » pesta-t-il.

« Vous êtes bien commotionné. » commenta Carson. « Essayez de vous redressez lentement. »

« Et un peu d'aide ? » supplia Stan.

« Je vais t'aider. » fit Rayan.

« Hors de question ! » coupa Carson, intransigeant. « Ce n'est pas dans votre état que vous aller pouvoir l'aider à se redresser ! Il fait vingt kilos de plus que vous. Soyez un peu raisonnable… »

« Mais ! » protesta Rayan.

« Mais rien ! Montez plutôt sur votre propre lit. A-t-on d'ailleurs idée de sauter comme ça sur les lits ? Non mais… Vous vous donnez le mot pour me faire avoir encore plus de travail et de soucis ! »

« Désolé… » firent en chœur Sara et Stan, contrits.

« Aller ! Je vais vous aider, Sergent. » reprit Carson en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il fit doucement et lentement redresser Kruck qui eut la tête qui tourna follement comme dans un manège à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir se mettre debout. Il finit sur un lit sans avoir souvenir de comment il avait parcouru les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui le séparait de celui de sa coéquipière.

« Au repos, jeune homme ! » ordonna Carson. « Vous êtes à nouveau mon invité. »

« Excusez si je n'en suis pas ravi… » fit Stan avec cynisme.

« Je le comprends tout à fait. Moi aussi, j'aimerais vous voir le moins possible atterrir ici… » concéda Carson en un sourire compatissant.

« Maintenant… dormez. »

« Mais j'ai déjà dormi… » grimaça Stan.

« Et bien, il vous en faut plus maintenant. Pour une commotion, rien de tel que du repos. » fit le médecin en lui injectant un anti-douleur et un anti-inflammatoire pour l'aider à s'endormir.

« Et moi, je peux partir ? » lança Sara.

« Non ! » furent unanimes Stan et Carson.

Lesquels échangèrent un regard de connivence en réalisant le phénomène Rayan de "s'échapper à tout prix de l'infirmerie". Stan se rallongea, la tête lui tournant trop sous le brusquement mouvement pour se redresser.

« Et si je vais dans ma chambre ? » insista-t-elle.

« Hors de question ! Vous restez ici en observation, mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez pas encore dormi assez. » la rabroua Carson, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs de mécontentement, les bras croisés.

La jeune femme se tassa sur elle-même sur son lit sous la réprimande. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait à moitié enfoui son visage derrière. Seuls ses yeux gris étaient visibles.

« Boude pas, Rayan. » lui fit doucement Stan. « Tu sais bien que tu as besoin de dormir. »

Seul le silence maussade de la jeune femme répondit. Et Stan soupira.

« Docteur ? »

« Oui, Sergent ? »

« On peut pas rapprocher les deux lits ? » proposa Stan. « Au moins, elle pourrait dormir si elle peut me tenir la main. » _« Sûr qu'elle ne va encore pas se contenter de ma main seule. Mais bon… »_

« Hum… D'accord. » approuva Carson. « Descendez de ce lit. » fit-il à Rayan.

« Je monte… Je descends… Il faut savoir. » grommela-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Carson sourit à cette manifestation de mauvaise humeur. Il poussa le lit libéré momentanément de son occupante et l'accola à celui du sergent. La patiente ne tarda pas à regrimper dessus et s'installa confortablement en tendant une main dont Stan saisit dans la sienne. Il sourit en la voyant papillonner des paupières avant de finir par s'endormir. Elle n'avait même pas attendu que le Docteur Beckett sorte.

Stan adressa un sourire en coin au docteur en chef qui le lui rendit. Il finit par s'endormir aussi sous la pression de la fatigue léthargique que lui provoquait la commotion. Beckett sortit du box les laissant dormir tranquillement.

« Ha la la…! » soupira-t-il. « Ce sont des cas, ces deux-là ! »

Et il retourna à son bureau pour faire un peu de tri.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1) **Ben oui. C'est sensé être un lit pour une personne. Alors deux adultes sur le même lit… ça devient super étroit ! lol


End file.
